O Lobo e O Falcão
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Numa terra de magia, um jovem casal é vítima de um terrível sortilégio. Serão eles capazes de quebrar este feitiço e derrotar aquele que os mandou enfeitiçar? CAPÍTULO 12 ONLINE!
1. Prólogo

**__**

Nota: Eu havia dito a mim mesma que esperaria uns dois dias antes de começar um novo fic... Mas quem disse que eu resisto? Aqui estou, dando início a mais uma história, desta vez um conto cheio de magia (algo que eu ainda não tinha feito). A idéia deste fic nasceu após uma conversa com a Melina Moon. Ela me deu a sugestão de fazer uma história com príncipes e princesas e, de imediato, me veio à memória as imagens de um filme – 'O Feitiço de Áquila', estrelado pela bela Michelle Pfeifer, muitos devem conhecê-lo. Então não reparem se este fic se parecer com o filme, visto que o fic se trata de uma adaptação livre do filme. Como assim, uma adaptação livre? Como já faz muito tempo que assisti esse filme, não lembro de todas as cenas com riquezas de detalhes, mas lembro o básico da história. E é nesse básico que irei me apoiar para escrever. Teremos outros personagens que não estão no filme, pois se eu fizesse igualzinho ia ficar muito chato, né? Bem, deixando de papo, vamos à história. Boa leitura a todos!

**__**

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp © e da CWI Animation. Eu não tenho nada, apenas um computador, um caderninho e muita imaginação.

**__**

Sinopse: **Universo Alternativo** – Um jovem casal foi vítima de um poderoso sortilégio. E agora com a ajuda de novos amigos, um elfo e uma fada, tentarão quebrar o feitiço e lutar contra a maldade daquele que os mandou enfeitiçar.

* * *

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Por Andréa Meiouh

Prólogo

Numa terra distante, repleta de magia, seres humanos e seres encantados conviviam pacificamente. Entre eles, havia uma jovem dama, alegre, gentil e generosa, filha de um bondoso rei. A princesa era amada por todos e sua magnificente beleza enfeitiçava a todos. Ao completar dezoito anos, a jovem foi prometida em casamento a um poderoso duque, um homem mais velho, repleto de ganância e egoísmo.

A princesa aceitara seu destino placidamente, mas o destino conspirou para que a vida daquela gentil garota se transformasse radicalmente. Havia, entre os súditos do duque, um jovem e forte guerreiro, o capitão da guarda, conhecido por seu elegante porte e por sua coragem. Assim, quando esses dois corações puros se encontraram, se apaixonaram perdidamente. Não havia noite em que a princesa não suspirasse por seu capitão. E não havia dia em que o capitão não imaginasse uma forma de poder ficar com sua princesa. Não resistindo aos fortes apelos de seus corações apaixonados, os dois jovens se encontraram e se entregaram aos prazeres da paixão.

Mas o arrogante duque descobriu os amantes e, sedento de vingança, chamou um bruxo que lançou sobre os dois jovens um terrível sortilégio. Sempre juntos mas eternamente separados. Durante o dia, a princesa se transformaria num belo falcão, alçando vôos pelo céu azul. Durante a noite, o capitão se transformaria num temível lobo, um predador feroz. Os dois amantes permaneceriam nesta terrível condição até que pudessem encontrar uma forma de quebrar o feitiço.

Então, a partir daquela fatídica noite, os habitantes do reino passaram a ver, pelas manhãs, um cavaleiro solitário que seguia sem rumo, com seu garboso falcão; e pelas noites, uma bela dama, que caminhava acompanhada por um ameaçador lobo negro.

E é aqui que começa esta história...

* ~ * ~ *

Continua....


	2. Capítulo 1

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 1

* * *

Uma comoção no meio da feira atraía a atenção das pessoas que ali passavam. A vila de Nishiki era conhecida por suas tranqüilidade e hospitalidade. Seus habitantes, geralmente pacatos, eram cidadãos muito cordiais. Por isso, aquela confusão atraía muitos transeuntes curiosos.

E o homem todo vestido de preto, com um belo falcão no ombro, não era uma exceção. Caminhando calmamente pelas ruas da vila, ele estranhou quando avistou a algazarra na feira. Sentindo a curiosidade crescer, olhou para o animal ao seu lado, que abriu ligeiramente as assas e emitiu um pequeno grito, como se estivesse dando ao dono permissão para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Incitando a ave a passar para seu braço, o homem olhou para o céu.

"É melhor voares agora", disse para o falcão. "Não podemos nos arriscar... Não me perdoarei se te machucares...". A ave de rapina bicou-o levemente na orelha antes de mudar de lugar. "Nos encontraremos depois". Erguendo o braço, o homem impulsionou seu animal, vendo-o alçar vôo.

Depois de se certificar que o falcão tinha voado para longe, o misterioso homem de negro dirigiu-se para a feira. Lá chegando, viu o motivo de toda confusão: um elfo, que se debatia, tentando livrar-se do aperto de ferro de um dos vendedores em seu pescoço.

"Mas meu senhor...", gemeu a criatura. "Este servo estava com fome e pegou só uma... a menorzinha".

"Isso não é desculpa para roubar, elfo maldito", rosnou o vendedor. "Comeste minhas frutas, agora terás que pagar".

"Este servo não tem dinheiro, meu senhor!", confessou o assustado elfo.

"Não tens dinheiro, seu pilantra? Acho que tirarei uma de tuas orelhas... Ultimamente muitos bruxos têm encomendado orelhas de elfo, sabias? Farei muito dinheiro com as tuas...".

"Oh, meu bom senhor, não!", chorou o elfo. "A orelha, não!".

Achando que aquela tortura já fora suficiente, o homem se aproximou.

"Com licença", falou com voz firme, atraindo os olhares do vendedor e do elfo. "Dizei-me, senhor, quanto é a dívida deste elfo?".

O comerciante olhou da criatura que tinha nas mãos para o estranho. Por que aquele homem, tão bem apessoado, se interessaria por um reles e insignificante elfo? "Bem, são dois dinares, pelas três maçãs roubadas".

"Ei! Este servo só pegou uma!", chiou o ladrão indignado, mas diante do olhar ardente de seu captor, admitiu. "Está bem... Está bem... Foram três...".

O desconhecido tirou uma moeda de prata de um pequeno alforje que trazia preso na cintura e arremessou-a para o vendedor. "Toma. Isto cobrirá tuas despesas. Agora, solte-o".

"Mas, senhor...", o barraqueiro o fitou abismado. "Por que pagas as frutas roubadas por este patife?".

"Isto não é de teu interesse... Mas acho que ele já aprendeu a lição. Solte-o". Relutante, o vendedor soltou o elfo, que caiu desajeitadamente no chão.

"Ai! Um pouco mais de educação, por favor!", o gatuno reclamou, massageando o bumbum.

No entanto, não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ergueu a cabeça e avistou o vendedor totalmente entretido com sua nova moeda de prata. Olhando ao redor, procurou seu salvador. Viu o homem afastando-se rapidamente. Levantou-se e, apressado, seguiu atrás daquele humano generoso.

"Meu senhor! Meu senhor!", chamou-o, esbaforido.

Virando-se, o homem o fitou. "Que queres, elfo?".

Prostrando-se diante dele, o pequeno ser começou a beijar-lhe os pés. "Este servo será eternamente grato, meu senhor. Salvaste a vida e as orelhas desta humilde criatura".

"Levanta-te, elfo", disse o homem, revirando os olhos. "Não precisas me agradecer. Apenas parte e não roubes mais". E assim, continuou seu caminho, mas parou quando percebeu que era seguido. "Não ouviste o que falei? Parte!".

"Isso não será possível, meu bom senhor!", choramingou o elfo.

"Por que não?".

"Este servo tem uma dívida de honra para contigo, meu senhor. Salvaste a vida deste servo e agora irei servi-lo até poder retribuir o favor. É o código dos elfos, meu senhor".

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente contrariado. Havia se esquecido do código dos elfos. E agora o que faria com mais aquele problema? Olhou bem para a criatura à sua frente. O elfo devia ter um pouco mais de um metro de altura, cabelos negros desgrenhados e pele morena, do sol. Os olhos levemente puxados, estavam fechados, e as orelhas pontudas indicavam claramente sua raça.

"Que farei contigo?", pegou-se perguntando.

"Este servo fará tudo que desejares, meu senhor", respondeu o elfo. "Limparei sua botas, farei suas refeições, cuidarei de seu cavalo...".

Uma ajuda até que era bem vinda, ponderou o homem. Mas será que poderia confiar seu bem mais precioso àquele elfo gatuno? Não tinha muitas opções. Sabia que, de acordo com o código, aquele baixinho só o deixaria quando retribuísse o favor.

"Qual é seu nome?", inquiriu curioso.

"Este servo se chama Yamazaki, meu senhor!".

Ele olhou o novo companheiro de viagem. "Bem, Yamazaki. Antes de mais nada, devo dizer-te que sou um andarilho. Estou à procura de uma pessoa e por isso, passo o tempo todo viajando. Tenho comigo apenas algumas roupas, minha espada, meu cavalo e meu falcão. Se sumir alguma coisa, cortarei tuas orelhas".

"Oh, não, meu senhor!", gemeu Yamazaki, cobrindo as referidas. "Não te preocupes, nada sumirá enquanto este servo estiver por perto".

"É bom", respondeu o estranho. "Vamos. Precisamos achar uma estalagem antes do pôr do sol".

"Sim, meu senhor!".

Os dois seguiram até a coxia, onde um belo garanhão negro descansava e comia feno. O homem pagou a estadia do animal e, depois de montar, tomou o rumo da estrada principal, que levava a saída da vila de Nishiki. Neste meio tempo, Yamazaki observava seu senhor. O porte altivo indicava que era, provavelmente, um nobre. A roupa e a espada mostravam que era um guerreiro. Quem será que ele estava procurando?

"Meu senhor?", chamou, hesitante.

"Sim?".

"Este servo quer saber como deve chamá-lo".

"Pode me chamar de Li".

Mal Li acabou de pronunciar estas palavras, um grito estridente de uma ave se fez ouvir. E logo, um majestoso falcão vinha de encontro à eles. Yamazaki, com medo, se encolheu na sela, agarrando-se à capa do novo mestre. O belo animal pousou no braço estendido do guerreiro, que acariciou a cabeça penuda. Colocando o pássaro no ombro, Li olhou para o elfo.

"Não temas, Yamazaki. Este é YingFa, meu falcão".

O pequeno grupo seguiu viagem, em direção ao norte, para a vila de Shintoen. Incitando seu garanhão a galopar mais rápido, Li olhou para o céu, preocupado.

Faltavam poucas horas para o sol se pôr.

* * *

Graças ao galope rápido de Wei, Li e Yamazaki conseguiram chegar a uma estalagem, entre as vilas de Nishiki e Shintoen. A dona do hospedaria, olhando para o elfo com nítido desagrado, permitiu que os dois pernoitassem na estrebaria, mas apenas por causa das duas moedas de prata que o guerreiro lhe dera, que garantiram também o jantar, o café da manhã e um punhado de feno para o cavalo.

Li rumou, com Yamazaki, Wei e YingFa, até o local onde dormiriam. No caminho, dava instruções ao elfo. "Fica lá no salão e espere a comida. Quando estiver pronta, traze para mim, certo?".

"Sim, meu senhor", exclamou o elfo, correndo de volta para a casa.

Revirando os olhos pelo comportamento do novo companheiro, Li se perguntou pela centésima vez. "Por que ajudei esta criatura?".

O guerreiro entrou no estábulo e começou a retirar a sela de Wei. Sentindo-se confortável naquele lugar, o falcão voou até uma das paredes da baia, onde se empoleirou elegantemente. Syaoran sorriu para a ave.

"Logo vai anoitecer", disse ele, trabalhando rapidamente, preparando-se para a noite. "Não precisas te preocupar. Já providenciei comida para ti e para Wei... Sabe, até que não será tão ruim viajar com Yamazaki. Poderei cuidar melhor de ti com a ajuda dele...".

Tirando um estranho alforje do lombo do animal, Li se afastou para um canto escuro da baia. Forrando a palha com sua capa preta, sentou-se, colocando a bolsa ao seu lado. Pouco depois, YingFa pousou em seu ombro. Uma melancolia invadiu o guerreiro, enquanto acariciava a ave.

"Já fazem tantos anos... mas eu não me acostumei com isso...", murmurou, desanimado. "Jamais me acostumarei".

E a escuridão da noite, finalmente, caiu sobre a terra.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua....

N/A: E aí, pessoal? Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo. Confesso que deu um pouco de trabalho escrever tudo (ou quase tudo) na segunda pessoa, mas achei que daria um ar mais fantasioso à história se fizesse assim.

Bem, quero mandar abraço especial à Yokuri Mizunotsuki, que acertou o nome do filme! ^_^ Eu também adoro este filme e o acho simplesmente perfeito para os personagens de SCC. Mas como puderam perceber, há algumas diferenças entre a história e o filme... Como falei no prólogo, farei uma adaptação livre... Baseei-me apenas na idéia central do filme - isto é, o feitiço que separa o casal - o resto farei do meu modo.

A escolha dos personagens foi um tanto engraçada... Eu fiquei pensando em quem poderia fazer o papel do ladrão que ajuda o capitão e a dama na jornada, e de imediato me veio a imagem do Yamazaki! Hehehehe Não sei se conseguirei fazê-lo contar aquelas mentiras, mas vou tentar. E sei que dar o nome de Wei ao cavalo foi demais, mas juro que não consegui pensar num nome melhor...

Bem, este capítulo foi curtinho e acho que os outros também serão... Não quero fazer uma história muito longa. Vou guardar isso para minha próxima saga de Sakura Card Captor! ^_~

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 14/05/03


	3. Capítulo 2

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 2

* * *

Yamazaki carregava a bandeja com duas tigelas cheias de um grosso caldo de costeletas e batatas, andando apressadamente. Já estava escuro. Demorara mais do que supunha e esperava que seu mestre não estivesse zangado. O cheiro da comida fazia sua boca encher de água, apertou o passo, querendo chegar logo a seu destino. Entrando no estábulo, seguiu direto para a única baia ocupada, porém quase deixou a travessa cair no chão quando, ao invés de encontrar seu senhor, deparou-se com uma bela mulher.

A desconhecida usava uma túnica rústica num tom verde claro, de mangas frouxas e gola canoa, que ia até os joelhos. Uma calça, um cinto e um par de botas, todos de couro marrom, completavam o visual. Os cabelos eram curtos, à altura do queixo, e o rosto exibia um sorriso melancólico, enquanto as mãos delicadas deslizavam, distraidamente, pela crina do cavalo.

Das sombras da baia, um rosnado chamou a atenção da moça e o aroma de comida a fez perceber que tinha companhia.

"Oh... Olá!", disse ela, jovialmente. Naquele momento, Yamazaki pode contemplar melhor o rosto e ver, graças à luz do candeeiro, que os olhos dela eram verdes, como as folhas novas numa manhã de primavera. "Posso ajudar-te?".

O elfo a fitava, embevecido. Nunca tinha visto uma humana tão linda.

"Ei? Estás bem?".

"Ah! Er... Olá...", a pequena criatura despertou de seu transe. "Desculpe incomodar, minha senhora, mas este servo gostaria se saber, se por algum acaso, viste um cavaleiro todo vestido de preto por aqui?". 

Novamente, um rosnado se fez ouvir e Yamazaki estremeceu, amedrontado. Não percebeu o olhar que a jovem lançou para o canto da coxia.

"Hum... Procuras um cavaleiro de preto... Como ele se parece?", a moça perguntou, curiosa.

"Bem... Meu senhor é alto, forte... Tem cabelos castanhos... Um tanto rebeldes na opinião deste humilde servo... Os olhos são castanhos também... Ele tem uma expressão muito séria e as sobrancelhas grossas... E este cavalo é dele".

Um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto da dama. "Diga-me, caro elfo, qual tua relação com este homem?".

Ao ser tratado de maneira tão educada, Yamazaki enrubesceu. Desde que o Duque Susano assumira o governo daquela região, anos atrás, as relações entre humanos e demais seres foi duramente estremecida. Susano não escondia de ninguém seu ódio e preconceito pelos seres encantados. O arrogante nobre considerava os humanos superiores e acabou incutindo essa idéia em seus súditos. Aquela bela jovem e seu mestre eram os primeiros humanos que o tratavam com consideração e gentileza, em muito, muito tempo.

"E então?". A voz da moça o tirou de seus pensamentos de novo.

"Este servo tem uma dívida de honra a cumprir, minha senhora. Servirei meu bondoso Mestre Li até poder retribuir o favor. É o código dos elfos".

A estranha ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Quer dizer então que acompanharás este cavaleiro na viagem?".

"Sim, minha senhora".

"Qual é tua graça, elfo?".

"Yamazaki, minha senhora".

"É um prazer conhecer-te, Yamazaki. Eu sou Sakura", ela disse, sorridente. "Por que não te sentas? Essa bandeja parece estar bem pesada".

Concordando com a cabeça, o elfo entrou na larga baia e depositou a travessa no chão, para depois sentar-se. Estava imaginando como dividiria a comida com aquela dama tão gentil, quando ouviu, pela terceira vez, um rosnado forte e das sombras um enorme lobo negro surgiu. A primeira reação de Yamazaki foi fugir, mas não podia deixar a senhorita ali, sozinha com aquela terrível besta.

"Monte no cavalo e fuja, minha senhora...", disse com a voz mais corajosa que conseguiu arrumar.

Sakura olhou do elfo para o lobo e seu sorriso sumiu. "Não te preocupes, Yamazaki. Ele não te fará mal algum", assegurou.

Com os olhos arregalados, o elfo viu a moça se aproximar e se agachar diante do animal selvagem. As mãos pequenas que brincavam com a crina de Wei, momentos atrás, agora afagavam afetuosamente o lobo, que emitiu um grunhido diferente, que podia ser entendido muito bem como um rosnado de satisfação. Yamazaki notou que a fera apreciava a atenção que a moça lhe dispunha. Ela murmurava, docemente, palavras que o elfo não podia ouvir, mas que certamente acalmaram o animal. Viu o lobo praticamente deitar-se, como um grande cão, deixando-se acariciar por Sakura. Acomodando-se melhor, a jovem se voltou para Yamazaki.

"Pronto... Ele está mais calmo...", disse ela, soltando um longo suspiro. "Sei que Ookami não irá machucar-te, Yamazaki, mas é melhor não arriscar. Fique sempre onde eu possa ver-te".

"Sim, minha senhora...", o elfo respondeu, ainda trêmulo. "Este servo fará o que mandas".

"Então não precisas temer. Que tal comermos agora?", sugeriu Sakura, mudando de assunto.

Yamazaki olhou para as duas tigelas. "Eis aqui, minha senhora. Tenha a parte deste servo".

"E tu? O que vais comer?", diante do silêncio da criatura, Sakura continuou. "Come teu jantar, Yamazaki. E dê-me o outro prato".

"Mas e o meu senhor?".

"Creio que ele mandou-te comprar esta refeição para mim", ela confessou.

"Oh...", Yamazaki não entendia mais nada. "Conheces meu mestre?".

"Sim... E creio que seguirei viagem com vocês".

"Isto é bom, minha senhora!".

Os dois comeram em silêncio. O olhar de Sakura, vez ou outra, voltava-se para o lobo ao seu lado. E quando isso acontecia, era impossível ocultar a tristeza daqueles lindos orbes verdes. Terminou de comer e entregou a tigela à Yamazaki que foi levar os utensílios usados de volta à estalagem. Sozinha outra vez na baia, Sakura deitou-se sobre a grossa capa preta estendida sobre o feno, ao lado do lobo.

"Jamais me acostumarei...", murmurou antes de dormir.

Quando voltou à coxia, Yamazaki encontrou a dama dormindo, marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas delicadas e, postado ao lado dela, o lobo. Um tremor percorreu todo o corpo do elfo quando seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar selvagem do animal. Rosnando, a fera mostrou seus dentes afiados, num claro sinal para que o elfo não se aproximasse.

"Er... Bichinho bonitinho...", balbuciou Yamazaki, mas o rosnado ficou ainda mais forte. Resolvido a não testar mais sua sorte, o elfo saiu da baia, andando para trás, devagar, sem desgrudar a vista do animal. "Acho que vou dormir lá fora... hehehe...", riu nervosamente. E assim que alcançou a porta, saiu correndo, subindo na primeira árvore que encontrou.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou, trazendo junto uma terrível dor nas costas do pobre elfo. Dormir num galho não era nada confortável. Desceu de sua _'cama'_ e foi procurar a bonita dama na estrebaria. Lá chegando, encontrou seu mestre, arrumando os arreios no cavalo, o falcão no ombro.

"Mas... Onde...? Cadê...?", assombrou-se Yamazaki. Na noite anterior, Li havia desaparecido e agora, ali estava ele, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Bom dia, Yamazaki", disse o guerreiro sem parar seus afazeres. "Pronto para partir?".

"Mas... Mas... Onde ela está?", atônito, o elfo esqueceu-se das formalidades. Se a moça tivesse saído, com certeza teria escutado. Passara a noite praticamente em claro no galho daquela árvore. E para piorar, o olhar estreito e totalmente desconfiado de Li causava-lhe tremores.

"Ela, quem?", perguntou o homem em um tom de voz baixo e perigoso.

"A-a da-dama que apareceu aqui ontem-tem...", gaguejou Yamazaki. "Quando voltei... O senhor havia sumido... Ela estava aqui com Wei e um lobo... Ela comeu seu jantar!".

"Lady Sakura", foi tudo o que Li respondeu.

"O quê?".

"Deves mostrar respeito para com ela. Chame-a de Lady Sakura", continuou o guerreiro de preto. "Ela estará conosco todas as noites. Quero que cuides para que nada lhe falte, entendeste?".

"Mas, senhor... Como ela...? Não entendo...".

"Não há nada para entender. Apenas cuida para que Lady Sakura passe bem as noites. Darei-te dinheiro. Compra sempre comida ou o que ela precisar".

"Está bem, meu senhor... Este servo fará--", o elfo respondia, quando foi interrompido por Li.

"E Yamazaki?".

"Sim?".

"Para com essa coisa de _'este_ _servo'_, sim? Estás me irritando sobremaneira".

"Sim, meu senhor...".

"Agora, vá buscar nosso café. Temos uma longa jornada até Shintoen".

"Sim, meu senhor!", Yamazaki retirou-se rapidamente.

Depois de comerem, seguiram viagem para a vila de Shintoen. Já era possível sentir o frio das montanhas eternamente cobertas de neve daquela parte do reino. Enrolado na capa, Li olhava a vista à sua frente. A última notícia que ouvira sobre Reed Clow era que, desde a proclamação de Susano como governador do norte, ele se escondera nas gélidas montanhas. Depois de anos de busca, finalmente o guerreiro estava prestes a alcançar seu objetivo.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Ah! Estou muito empolgada com esta história! ^_^ E espero que estejam gostando dela também. Sei que os capítulos não estão tão longos quanto os de Luz, mas é que quero fazer algo mais leve e dinâmico... E se me conheço bem, creio que, conforme a história for seguindo, eles aumentarão de tamanho com certeza.

Respondendo as perguntas: Yamazaki está parecendo um elfo doméstico mesmo, né? Hehehehe Essa era a intenção! Mas aos poucos, com a convivência com os novos _'senhores'_ e com a chegada de mais um membro no grupo, ele vai começar a se soltar. No filme, tem-se a impressão que o feitiço foi lançado há vários anos... Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo... Vamos supor que tenha sido há mais de cinco anos, ok? O nome que Sakura deu ao lobo é Ookami, que significa, pelo que li, lobo em japonês. Alguém me corrija se eu estiver errada. E o nome do falcão nem precisa dizer, né? 

Quero dedicar este capítulo à Saki_Kinomoto, que faz aniversário nesta Segunda-feira. Parabéns, querida! Obrigada pelo e-mail e pelas palavras gentis. Ah, e valeu também pelo toque do _'cinto'. _Eu já tinha lido em algum lugar que aquela faixa dos quimonos se chama OBI, mas não lembrei deste detalhe enquanto estava escrevendo a história... -_-' Mas agora não esqueço mais! ^_^ Valeu mesmo! E feliz aniversário!

Um beijo a todos e por favor, não esqueçam de deixar um comentário!!!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 15/05/03


	4. Capítulo 3

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 3

* * *

Conforme se aproximavam da vila de Shintoen, o frio aumentava mais. Li observava com o canto dos olhos Yamazaki tentar se aquecer inutilmente enroscando-se em sua capa preta. Os dentes do elfo batiam sem parar e a ponta das orelhas e os lábios estavam empalidecendo. _'Tenho que comprar roupas de inverno para ele'_, pensou preocupado. _'E para ela também...'_.

Entraram na rua principal e Li soltou o falcão, vendo-o voar no céu nublado. Guiou o cavalo até uma pequena casa, onde havia uma placa escrita "**Srta. Maki - Modista**". Descendo de Wei e puxando um quase congelado Yamazaki junto, dirigiu-se para lá. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e sorriso fácil o cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, meu senhor! Em que posso ser útil?".

"Quero roupas de frio para o meu amigo", disse Li, indicando Yamazaki com o dedo.

"Ora! Mas ele é um elfo!".

"E qual o problema?".

Li não suportava o preconceito das pessoas em relação ao que era diferente. Que mal havia em Yamazaki ser um elfo? Ele era um ser vivo como qualquer um. Merecia ser tratado com respeito.

"Ah... Er... Bem, senhor... Eu não tenho roupas do tamanho dele...", respondeu a modista.

"Não me diga que não tens roupas para crianças...", retrucou o guerreiro.

"Não que-que-quero ro-roupas de cri-cri-criança, meu se-se-se-senhor...", disse Yamazaki, ainda trêmulo, apesar de estar diante de uma lareira.

"Então vais congelar, Yamazaki. Pois iremos seguir para as montanhas. Lá o frio é muito maior do que aqui".

Suspirando, o elfo admitiu que seu mestre estava correto. "Vou parecer ridículo...".

"Ridículo será ver tu congelado". E virando-se para a modista, ordenou. "Arranje-nos algumas blusas de mangas compridas, agasalhos, gorros, luvas e meias".

Diante do tom imperativo, Maki não viu como recusar. "Sim, meu senhor".

Uma hora depois, os dois saíram de lá com dois novos alforjes. Além das roupas para Yamazaki, que depois de um chocolate quente e de um par de luvas havia parado de tremer, Li também comprou roupas para si mesmo e para Lady Sakura, instruindo o elfo que as entregasse assim que a moça surgisse à noite.

* * *

A taberna tinha uma aparência desleixada, mas o cheiro da comida impregnava o ar, deixando Li e Yamazaki totalmente cientes de seus estômagos vazios. Sentaram-se numa mesa e quando o taberneiro se aproximou, pediram duas refeições e uma garrafa de hidromel, uma bebida doce, feita à base de vinho, água e mel. Comeram num silêncio incômodo, pois estavam conscientes dos olhares atravessados que recebiam.

"Elfos não são bem vindos à nossa vila, forasteiro", disse um homem grande, chegando perto da mesa.

"Por que não?", Li perguntou friamente, como se falasse sobre o tempo. 

"Não queremos nos misturar com esta corja", respondeu o troglodita, segurando o cabo da espada.

"Vós sois um bando de idiotas...", disse o guerreiro, depois de beber um longe gole de seu hidromel.

"O que disse?".

"Disse que sois um bando de idiotas", repetiu Li. "Aceitais as idéias imbecis de Susano sem ao menos questionar. Que mal há em respeitar elfos e outros seres?".

"Ninguém ofende nosso governador e sai vivo para contar a história, forasteiro". Um grupo de soldados se aproximou, todos com suas espadas desembainhadas.

"Por caridade!", gritou o taberneiro. "Briguem lá fora! Não estraguem meu estabelecimento!".

Li se levantou e se retirou. "Vamos, Yamazaki. Não percamos nosso tempo com este bando de tolos". O elfo seguiu atrás do mestre sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Os soldados, entretanto, tinham outras idéias. Partiram atrás de Li e o encurralaram, formando um círculo em torno dele. Estreitando os olhos, o guerreiro fitou os homens. Seis contra um. Aquilo seria uma luta injusta.

"Vai até Wei e espere-me lá", ordenou para Yamazaki. "Não demorarei aqui".

A partida rápida do elfo foi o sinal que homens precisaram para avançar. Soltando fortes brados, investiram contra Li. Tirando sua espada da bainha, o guerreiro prontamente se pôs em posição de luta. Podia sentir o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Seu espírito de lutador aflorava, fazendo seus instintos ficaram alertas.

Facilmente bloqueou o homem que vinha pela esquerda, desarmando-o com um simples golpe e usando-o como apoio, deu um salto, acertando um chute no adversário que se aproximava. Menos dois. Trocou golpes de espada com dois soldados, mas por simples diversão. Eles estavam fora de forma e muito lentos. Com um soco certeiro no queixo derrubou um e uma cotovelada no estômago derrubou o outro. Faltavam apenas dois.

Em volta daquele embate, uma pequena multidão se formou. As pessoas se perguntavam quem era aquele guerreiro que conseguia dar cabo dos seis melhores soldados da cidade sem nenhuma dificuldade, sem ao menos transpirar. Yamazaki, encolhido entre as pernas de Wei, rezava para não ser visto, pois só isso aumentaria a confusão.

Um grito estridente cruzou os céus e, surpreendendo a todos, um falcão surgiu e, com um vôo rasante, atacou um dos homens, bicando-lhe com força a cabeça.

"Sai, bicho!", gritou o soldado, tentando acertar-lhe com a espada.

Aquilo aumentou a fúria de Li. Partindo para cima do homem que tentava agredir seu pássaro, golpeou-o diversas vezes, antes de derrubá-lo inconsciente no chão, junto com os outros quatro provocadores. O último deles, talvez o mais covarde, largou a espada no chão e, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, se afastou correndo.

Li olhou em volta. Os moradores da vila olhavam-no, cheios de espanto e medo. Suspirando, embainhou a espada e estendeu o braço, onde YingFa pousou. Abrindo caminho pela multidão, caminhou até Wei. Montou, ajudou Yamazaki a subir também e depois partiu, desejando nunca mais botar os pés ali.

"Meu senhor?".

A vozinha trêmula de Yamazaki chamou sua atenção. "O quê?".

"Onde aprendeste a lutar daquela forma?".

As mãos de Li crisparam-se nas rédeas e ele forçou-se a relaxar. Era uma pessoa muito reservada. Não gostava de contar sua história à ninguém. A única que sabia de tudo, a quem contara espontaneamente sobre sua vida, estava tão longe de seu alcance naquele momento quanto o sol.

"Servi no exército do Duque Susano há muito tempo atrás, Yamazaki", respondeu, depois de respirar fundo. "Antes dele tornar-se esse governador déspota que segrega as pessoas...".

Balançando a cabeça, Yamazaki ouvia tudo atento. "E não trabalhas mais para o Duque, senhor?".

"Não... Se um dia eu me encontrar com aquele monstro, o matarei".

A voz gélida do mestre causou arrepios no elfo. Tinha certeza que Li cumpriria sua palavra. Pela primeira vez na vida, teve pena de Susano. Não queria estar na pele dele de jeito nenhum.

* * *

Continuaram sua jornada, saindo da vila de Shintoen. O próximo destino era Hakugan. Somente quando deixou o vilarejo, foi que Li se lembrou que não teve oportunidades de perguntar por Reed Clow. Bem, teria mais chances no caminho, pensou, cansado.

Infelizmente, não tiveram a mesma sorte da noite passada e não encontraram nenhum lugar para o pernoite. Quando o sol foi baixando lentamente no horizonte, estavam cruzando uma floresta. Parando numa clareira, Li ordenou a Yamazaki que pegasse gravetos para acender uma fogueira, enquanto preparava o acampamento.

Seus gestos apressados refletiam sua preocupação. O anoitecer avançava e precisava deixar tudo pronto. Separando as roupas de frio que comprara para Sakura, estendeu a capa debaixo de uma árvore, perto do buraco que preparara para fazer o fogo. O relincho de Wei chamou sua atenção e logo ouviu barulho de passos. Pessoas se aproximavam. Praguejando, pensou desesperadamente no que fazer. De repente, uma pequena luz atravessou o acampamento, seguida por um grupo de garotos.

"Pega ela! Pega ela!", gritavam, carregando redes e tochas.

A luzinha voou desenfreadamente até acertar o peito de Li, que num arco-reflexo, estendeu as mãos. Uma pequena fada caiu em suas palmas. Os meninos pararam, vendo que aquele estranho homem havia capturado sua presa. O maior deles deu dois passos à frente.

"Me dá isso, senhor", pediu. "Tivemos um maior trabalho para caçá-la até aqui".

Naquele momento, Yamazaki apareceu do outro lado da clareira, causando uma comoção entre as crianças. Voltando o olhar do homem para o elfo e outra vez para o homem, o menino pediu de novo.

"Me dá, moço!".

"Não", foi a resposta de Li. "Vós não tendes o direito de caçar essas criaturas. Aposto que brincareis com ela até matá-la".

"Ela é nossa!", soou uma vozinha fininha no grupo. "Dá logo!".

"Não!", Li rosnou, protegendo a fada contra o peito. "Partam!". Os meninos olharam amedrontados para o desconhecido "Agora!", ele exclamou, fazendo as crianças correrem, gritando assustadas.

Calado, Yamazaki observava tudo. Viu o mestre cair de joelhos no chão, como se experimentasse uma grande dor.

"Mestre Li?".

"Afasta-te, Yamazaki", grunhiu o homem, liberando a criatura iluminada que tinha nas mãos. "Vá para as árvores e leve-a contigo". 

YingFa começou a voar em círculos ao redor de Li, emitindo altos ginchos, causando dor nas orelhas sensíveis de Yamazaki. Mas o elfo não conseguiu sair do lugar. A clareira ia escurecendo à medida que a noite avançava. A única luz que tinham era aquela vinda da pequena fada, que agora se encontrava no ombro do elfo.

"O que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou, assombrada.

"E-eu não se-sei...", respondeu Yamazaki, sem tirar os olhos de seu senhor.

Com um urro, Li bateu com os punhos no chão. Seu corpo foi lentamente se transformando, enchendo-se de pêlos negros. O rosto se alongava, as belas feições masculinas dando lugar a um focinho e orelhas de lobo. Os minutos foram passando em agonia. O elfo e a fada acompanhavam aquela surpreendente metamorfose, de olhos arregalados.

Um baque surdo não muito longe de onde Li estava chamou a atenção da dupla. YingFa havia caído no chão. Perceberam que o falcão também começara a se transformar. O corpo pequeno e coberto de penas foi alongando-se, ganhando a forma de um corpo humano. Os olhos amarelos foram mudando de cor, passando a ser verdes.

"Oh, minha nossa!", exclamou a fada. "São eles!".

"Eles quem?", disparou Yamazaki, assustado demais para pensar.

"Escute aqui, seu idiota? Em que mundo vives?", alfinetou o ser iluminado, colocando as pequeninas mãos nos quadris. "Nunca ouviste falar deles não?".

"Deles quem, raios?".

Revirando os olhos, a fada voltou-se para o casal, que se transformava. "Conta uma história, que há muitos anos, a filha do Rei Kinomoto foi prometida ao Duque Susano, mas ela apaixonou-se pelo capitão da guarda. O Duque descobriu e, como vingança, mandou um poderoso mago enfeitiçá-los".

Yamazaki foi lembrando-se da história. "Sempre juntos, mas eternamente separados... Pensei que fosse uma lenda!". 

"Mas não é, como podemos ver...".

"Mestre Li e Lady Sakura...".

"Tu os conheces?", a fada perguntou, curiosa.

"Sim...", disse o elfo. "Estou viajando com eles... mas nunca imaginei... Se bem que isso responde a tudo".

Um gemido fraco chamou a atenção da dupla. Sakura sentava-se com dificuldade. "Onde estou?". Olhando em volta, avistou Yamazaki e a fada. Eles tinham visto a transformação. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Logo um focinho úmido e frio tocou-lhe o braço.

"Ookami...", ela murmurou, enquanto uma lágrima corria por sua bochecha. "Meu Syaoran...". Abraçando-se ao animal, Sakura ficou ali, derramando seu pesar nos pêlos negros macios.

"Lady Sakura...", o elfo se aproximou relutante. "Estás bem?".

A dama ergueu o rosto e olhou-o tristemente, balançando a cabeça. "Desculpem-me".

"Não há o que se desculpar, senhora", disse a fada, voando até ficar defronte de Sakura. "Nossa! Como és linda!", exclamou com as mãos no rosto, depois de olhar bem para a mulher.

Esquecendo sua sina por alguns momentos, a moça estendeu um dedo e tocou a criatura brilhante. "Quem és tu?", perguntou, curiosa. 

"Eu sou Tomoyo", disse a fada, com um grande sorriso.

Envolvida por um brilho lilás, ela tinha cabelos longos e escuros, presos de uma maneira diferente: em cada lado da cabeça, havia um coque, um _odango,_ que terminava com um grosso rabo que cavalo, preso por fitas; a parte de trás estava solta, caindo pelas costas, e uma franja caía-lhe sobre os olhos violeta. Sua roupa parecia ser formada por pétalas de flores, a saia tinha duas camadas de pano e chegava até o joelho. A parte de cima do vestido e as mangas eram apertadas, permitindo que a fadinha pudesse mexer bem os braços. Nas costas nuas, asinhas delicadas davam-lhe um ar etéreo.

"Uma fada...", Sakura admirou-se. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoalmente. "Tu és muito bonita, Tomoyo", elogiou.

"Oh, minha senhora! Obrigada! Mas não sou tão bela quanto tu... Os comentários sobre tua beleza, Lady Sakura, são verdadeiros, mas não te fazem jus! És encantadora!".

Sakura riu diante da esfuziante fadinha. Aquele gesto quebrou o clima tenso que enchera a clareira depois da metamorfose do casal. Yamazaki lembrou-se das ordens de seu mestre e finalmente as compreendeu. Tinha o dever agora de cuidar de Lady Sakura, fazer de tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável e bem. Rapidamente, acendeu a fogueira e, depois avistou um pacote caído no chão. Reconhecendo-o de imediato, entregou-o à dama.

"O que é isso?", ela perguntou.

"Um presente do meu mestre, senhora".

Abrindo o pacote, Sakura encontrou uma túnica de lã azul e um grosso casaco. Haviam também um gorro, luvas e meias. "Ele mandou me entregar isso?".

"Sim...", Yamazaki desviou o olhar. Li não mandara entregar aquilo exatamente, mas depois de tudo que presenciara, o elfo sabia para quem eram aquelas roupas.

"Obrigada, Yamazaki", disse ela, dando um beijinho na bochecha do elfo, sem se importar com os rosnados do lobo.

O pequeno grupo sentou-se à beira da fogueira. Ookami não tardou a fugir para a floresta, seu espírito selvagem falando mais alto. Enquanto comiam pão e queijo, Sakura contou à Tomoyo e Yamazaki o que realmente acontecera com ela e Syaoran e porque eles estavam viajando. Reed Clow fora o bruxo que lançara o feitiço neles. Tinham a esperança que o homem pudesse reverter o sortilégio, por isso iam para o norte.

"Então estais à procura de Reed Clow...", ponderou a fada. "Eu também estou...".

"É mesmo? E o que queres com ele?".

A fada corou diante da pergunta de Sakura. "Quero pedir um favor... Quero que ele me faça um feitiço...".

"Um feitiço? Por quê?".

Vendo a fada ficar cada vez mais constrangida, Yamazaki imaginou que segredo ela guardaria. Por que ela estava procurando o bruxo?

"Ah... É um motivo bobo", respondeu Tomoyo. "O vosso é muito mais importante...".

Se a fada também procurava Clow, significava que estavam mesmo no rumo certo. "Então, Clow está mesmo aqui no norte?".

"Foi o que eu ouvi dizer... Parece que ele está vivendo com um discípulo nas montanhas", disse apontando com o dedinho o referido lugar.

__

'Falta pouco...', pensou Sakura com esperança. _'Falta muito pouco... E então ficaremos juntos, meu querido Syaoran'_.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Yea! Mais um capítulo pronto! Êba!

Sei que não existe fada na história, mas um fic de SCC sem a Tomoyo não fica completo. Até que ela forma uma fadinha bonitinha, né? Pra quem quiser imaginar Tomoyo como fada, imagine-a com aquela fantasia amarelinha do episódio da Carta Tempo ou então como a Primera, a fadinha de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Neste endereço () tem uma imagem da Primera com o Mokona. Trocando a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, é desse jeito mesmo que imagino a Tomoyo.

Quero mandar um beijo a todos que estão acompanhando o fic. Obrigada de coração pelos comentários!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 24/05/03


	5. Capítulo 4

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 4

* * *

À oeste da vila de Shintoen, fica Nimah, o centro do governo do norte, local do castelo do governador, o Duque Susano. Nimah era um local sombrio, acinzentado, refletindo o estado de humor de seu administrador. Todos ali temiam Susano, pois conheciam sua fúria. O lorde era uma pessoa realmente perigosa.

O silêncio da cidade foi quebrado pelo barulho de um cavalo. Um soldado seguia apressado para o grande castelo. Tinha notícias urgentes para dar ao senhor Duque. Na guarita, seus companheiros avistaram-no e se adiantaram para deixá-lo entrar.

"Abram os portões! Abram os portões!", exclamou um deles.

Os maciços portões de ferro foram abertos, enquanto uma ponte elevadiça foi abaixada. O soldado, sem diminuir sua velocidade, passou direto, sem se preocupar em parar e agradecer. No pátio, apeando diante da escadaria que dava aos salões, seguiu para o interior da sombria construção, à procura de seu senhor. Susano estava na sala de jantar, comendo na companhia de sua pequena 'corte' - seu assistente e a esposa, o padre, o tabelião da cidade e alguns soldados. Não era muita gente, já que o Duque não era muito bem quisto.

"Com licença, meu senhor", disse o soldado, esbaforido, prostrando-se diante da mesa.

"Quem és tu, insolente?!", rosnou Susano. "Como ousas interromper a minha refeição?!".

"Perdão, meu senhor, perdão", soluçou o homem, trêmulo. "Mas é que trago notícias urgentes de Shintoen".

"O que pode ser tão urgente ao ponto de estragar o meu jantar?", gritou o Duque.

"Houve uma confusão em Shintoen, meu senhor!".

"Confusão?".

"Sim, meu senhor", respondeu o soldado. "Um homem, vestido de preto, com um falcão e um elfo... Ele derrotou Zach e seus homens".

O duque empertigou-se imediatamente. Seu olhar tornou-se mais sombrio que de costume. "O que estás dizendo?".

"Nunca vi um homem manejar tão bem uma espada, meu senhor...".

__

'Um homem de preto e um falcão', a mente de Susano estava um turbilhão. Suas memórias, traiçoeiras, levaram-no para alguns anos atrás, num momento de sua vida que ele desejava esquecer, mas simplesmente não conseguia...

__

Nascido em uma família aristocrata e influente, Susano cresceu aprendendo que a nobreza era o melhor que havia e que os demais - súditos, vassalos, servos e outros seres - deviam se curvar diante de sua presença. Proclamado Duque em jovem idade, Susano mostrou-se um déspota, tratando àqueles que viviam sob sua responsabilidade de modo cruel. Isso durou até o dia em que viu pela primeira vez a bela Princesa Kinomoto. Era o aniversário de quinze anos da jovem e o Rei organizara um grande baile para apresentar sua filha à corte. Foi paixão à primeira vista. Susano encantou-se com os lindos olhos verdes e com o brilho dos cabelos cor de mel. Prometeu a si mesmo que a Princesa seria sua esposa, nem que tivesse que matar todos os pretendentes para realizar tal promessa.

Os anos foram passando e os sentimentos de Susano se tornaram uma grande obsessão. Ele não pensava em outra coisa, tinha que possuir aquela mulher que revirava seus pensamentos de pernas para o ar. Quando Sakura completou dezoito anos, o Duque pediu sua mão em casamento. Devido seu grande poder e influência dentro da corte, o pedido foi aceito. Susano não podia crer que seu maior desejo, um dia, seria realizado. Dias depois do noivado, levou Sakura para conhecer seus domínios. Fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que a jovem se sentisse confortável e feliz. Mas a Princesa parecia indiferente à todas as suas tentativas. Ela sorria polidamente, mas não mostrava nenhum sinal de afeição. Ela o tratava como tratava às demais pessoas que conhecia, com gentileza e educação. Mas não era isso que Susano queria. Ele queria paixão, desejo, amor. Não descansaria enquanto Sakura não fosse sua.

Devido problemas nas terras que administrava, Susano precisou se ausentar por alguns dias, deixando Sakura sob os cuidados de seus empregados mais competentes, entre eles, o jovem Capitão da guarda, Syaoran Li, que ficou responsável em cuidar da segurança da Princesa. Quando voltou, semanas depois, o Duque percebeu uma mudança na noiva. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho diferente e, uma vez ou outra, ela suspirava sonhadoramente. Sakura passou a sair sozinha e, a cada passeio, ela retornava mais tarde. Desconfiado, Susano seguiu a jovem e o que testemunhou encheu de ódio seu coração obcecado. Viu a Princesa Kinomoto e o Capitão da guarda juntos, numa pequena cabana, escondida na floresta. Cheio de dor e ira, voltou ao castelo jurando vingança.

Passava por ali um conhecido bruxo. O Duque mandou, então, seus soldados buscarem o homem. Ia se vingar dos amantes traidores. Quando o feiticeiro chegou, pediu uma poção do amor, para fazer a Princesa amá-lo para sempre, mas as palavras do mago estragaram seu plano.

"O amor é um sentimento que não sucumbe nem mesmo à magia. É verdade que existem poções como a que quer, mas os resultados podem ser catastróficos... O feitiço pode ter ação contrária àquela desejada".

Irritado e frustrado, Susano mandou espancar o bruxo. Depois de horas de tortura, não conseguiu convencer o homem a preparar-lhe uma poção do amor. Seu ódio contra o casal aumentava cada vez mais.

"Se eu não posso tê-la, ninguém a terá", disse por fim. Ordenou, então, que o mago preparasse um sortilégio que separasse os amantes de uma vez. Na manhã seguinte, um grito angustiado foi ouvido pelo Duque e pelo grupo de soldados que marchavam em direção à cabana da floresta. Sentindo satisfeito, Susano avistou um Li completamente transtornado e, sobrevoando a simples casa, um majestoso falcão. 

"Capturem o falcão", ordenou o nobre.

Os soldados avançaram, mas foram impedidos e derrotados por Syaoran, cuja raiva era sem tamanho. Em poucos minutos, acabou com toda a tropa, restando apenas ele e o Duque.

"Se me matar, não poderá trazê-la de volta", anunciou Susano calmamente, enquanto sentia a lâmina fria da espada de Li em sua garganta, apertando o amuleto que tinha no bolso.

"Juro, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que descobrirei como quebrar esse maldito feitiço que lançaste, Susano...", rosnou Syaoran entre os dentes. "Então, voltarei para matar-te". Dizendo isso, largou seu prisioneiro e partiu pela floresta.

Susano nunca mais viu Li ou a Princesa. Quando as cartas do Rei perguntando sobre a filha chegaram, respondeu apenas que ela tinha fugido com um homem. Como forma de retratação, o Rei Kinomoto o nomeou Governador das Terras do Norte. Quanto ao bruxo, depois de uma semana preso na masmorra, o Duque o libertou. Jurou que o mataria se contasse à alguém sobre o feitiço e o baniu para as montanhas de gelo, no extremo norte, onde nevava eternamente.

Olhando para o soldado à sua frente, Susano sentiu o ódio ferver seu sangue. O que eles estaria fazendo ali, nas suas terras? Haviam descoberto uma forma de quebrar o feitiço? Ou estariam procurando ajuda? Se descobrissem que o mago vivia nas montanhas, tudo iria por água abaixo. Tocando o amuleto que trazia, agora, preso num cordão, o Duque se ergueu.

"Para que lado eles foram?", perguntou com voz fria.

"Para Hagukan, meu senhor", respondeu o soldado.

Hagukan... Era a última parada de qualquer viajante se quisesse se aventurar pelas montanhas de gelo. Saindo da mesa, o Duque chamou seu novo capitão.

"Prepare uma tropa, partiremos para as montanhas de gelo em uma hora".

"Mas, meu senhor...".

"Ande! Faça o que ordenei!", gritou a plenos pulmões.

Talvez não tivesse tempo de impedir Li de subir as montanhas, mas sabia onde o mago vivia e chegaria lá primeiro. Faria o que devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Matar Reed Clow.

* * *

Depois de uma segunda noite mal dormida, Yamazaki espreguiçou-se no galho. Durante a madrugada Ookami retornara e, como Lady Sakura já estava dormindo, o melhor era sair do alcance da fera. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, diziam os sábios. Por isso, o elfo dormiu outra vez numa árvore.

Olhando para baixo, avistou seu mestre colocando mais lenha na fogueira, provavelmente para preparar o café. Aquilo tudo era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão fantástico... O Sr. Li virava lobo à noite e Lady Sakura se transformava num falcão assim que os raios de sol despontavam. Aquilo também era muito triste, admitiu o elfo ainda olhando o chefe. Durante à noite, Lady Sakura havia lhes contado seu infortúnio. Que triste sina aquele casal sofria. Juntos e, ao mesmo tempo, separados. Porém, pelo que Yamazaki podia perceber, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro ultrapassava os limites da magia. A forma animal de seu mestre era fiel à princesa, assim como o falcão não se afastava do guerreiro.

"Quanto tempo vais ficar aí me olhando, Yamazaki?", disparou Li, sem sequer se virar. "Desça e venha me ajudar!".

"Claro, meu senhor! Estou indo, meu senhor!", respondeu o elfo prontamente.

Já no chão, o pequeno começou a arrumar as coisas. Entendia, agora, a pressa de seu mestre em seguir viagem. Precisavam achar o mago Clow o mais rápido possível. Guardava suas coisas quando pegou seu novo par de luvas.

"AAAAAHHH!".

Desembainhando a espada, Li correu para o lado do elfo. "O que foi?!", perguntou, alerta e preocupado.

"Olha só!", choramingou Yamazaki. "Veja senhor! Minhas luvas! Minhas luvinhas tão novinhas!".

Fitando o referido item, Syaoran suprimiu uma risada. O par de luvas de Yamazaki estava estragado. Alguém havia tirado todos os dedos da luva.

"Quem poderia ter feito tal barbaridade?!", guinchou o elfo, fazendo Li cobrir os ouvidos. "Quem?!!".

Um cantarolar animado silenciou o elfo, enquanto a pequena fada retornava a clareira. Tomoyo havia se retirado para lavar-se e voltava linda e refrescada, vestida num estranho traje... Uma espécie de casaco e um gorro... Feitos dos dedos da luva de Yamazaki.

"TU!", gritou o assistente de Syaoran. "Foste tu!!".

"Hã?", piscou Tomoyo, olhando para a cena. Yamazaki estava de joelhos no chão, rosto retorcido de raiva, segurando as luvas. Li, um pouco atrás dele, parecia se divertir com tudo. "Bom dia, Yamazaki. Bom dia, senhor!", cumprimentou animada.

"Sua... Sua... Sua... Sua monstra!", explodiu o elfo. "Como podes? Como ousaste tocar e estragar minhas luvas... minhas pobres luvas?!".

"Ah, Yamazaki... É apenas uma peça de roupa...", disse Tomoyo, casualmente. "Eu estava com frio, precisava de algo para me aquecer... Suas luvas me pareceram maravilhosas e quentinhas... Nossa... quem foi que as fez? Essa lã está perfeita...".

"GRRRRR..... Vou te matar!!!", rosnou Yamazaki antes de correr atrás dela. É claro que não a alcançou. Tomoyo tinha a vantagem de saber voar e de ser bem menor e mais rápida. Depois de algumas voltas no pequeno acampamento, irritando Wei e espalhando algumas coisas, a dupla deparou-se com um Li de braços cruzados e cara fechada.

"Espero que tenhas terminado com esta cena, Yamazaki...", disse Syaoran sério. "Precisamos partir. Temos que chegar em Hagukan ainda esta manhã".

"Mas falta muito para chegar a Hagukan...", Tomoyo falou, ofegante. "Parando à noite, vocês levaram pelo menos dois dias até chegar a sede da vila".

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Li fitou a fada. Dois dias era muito... Não podia ficar se dar ao luxo de perder tanto tempo. Se pudesse seguir viagem durante à noite, chegariam mais rápido. Mas... E Sakura? A segurança da dama era mais importante, não podia arriscar a vida dela nessa jornada. Sakura era tudo o que tinha. Como se chamado por mágica, o falcão apareceu no céu e pousou no ombro dele. Sentia-se mal por ela ter que enfrentar os perigos da noite sozinha, pois não poderia protegê-la.

"Sakura...", murmurou com voz baixa e olhar perdido. "Como ela está?".

Yamazaki e Tomoyo se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer. "Hum... Lady Sakura está bem, meu senhor...", hesitou o elfo. "Ela gostou muito das roupas de inverno...".

"Gostou?".

"Sim, meu senhor. Ela até agradeceu...", Yamazaki enrubesceu, lembrando-se do beijo de Sakura.

"Sakura...", Syaoran repetiu, deixando as imagens da amada invadirem-lhe a mente.

"Tenha fé em Lady Sakura, meu senhor", disse a fada, pousando no ombro desocupado de Li. "Ela deseja chegar em Hagukan tanto quanto o senhor... Se viajarmos à noite, chegaremos lá na metade do tempo".

"Viajarmos?", indagou Li, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tomoyo corou violentamente. "Eu gostaria de seguir convosco, senhor. Também quero ver Reed Clow".

O guerreiro se perguntou o que aquela criatura cintilante ia querer com um bruxo, mas questionaria isso num outro momento. O importante agora era decidir a jornada para Hagukan. Uma mulher, um elfo e uma fada não era exatamente o que ele poderia considerar como um bom grupo de viagem, mas aquilo era necessário.

"Prestai atenção, os dois", Li começou a falar, decidindo-se por fim. "Dizei a Sakura tudo o que conversamos aqui e dizei-lhe também para que siga viagem rumo à Hagukan".

"Pode deixar, meu senhor!", exclamou Yamazaki, colocando-se em posição de sentido e fazendo continência. "Cuidaremos e protegemos Lady Sakura!".

Revirando os olhos com a atitude do elfo, Li deu um meio sorriso. "Chega, agora vamos. Perdemos muito tempo aqui. Tomai vossos café e partamos".

Terminaram de arrumar as coisas, comeram e seguiram viagem. Li, imponente em seu corcel negro, Yamazaki sentado desajeitadamente atrás de seu mestre e Tomoyo, confortavelmente instalada dentro do capuz da capa preta de Syaoran, que estava abaixado. Faziam o caminho num galope rápido e em silêncio, o que começava a enervar a fadinha.

"Ai, puxa... Alguém diga alguma coisa, por favor!", ela pediu. "Esse silêncio vai acabar me matando... Aposto que será mais divertido viajar com Lady Sakura...", resmungou, encolhendo-se no capuz.

"Ah, é?", Li inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, numa tentativa de olhar a fada. "Importa-te de dizer por quê?".

"Lady Sakura é mais agradável e falante que o senhor", foi a resposta da fada.

Yamazaki bateu com a mão na testa. Aquela Tomoyo era mesmo uma tonta. Como podia falar com o Sr. Li daquele jeito? Quando ia abrir a boca para reclamar, surpreendeu-se com a resposta do mestre.

"Sim... Ela é bem mais agradável que eu... Não há como negar isso", o tom de voz dele era divertido.

"E é tão bonita!", Tomoyo continuou com os elogios à Sakura. "Lady Sakura tem os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi!".

"Sim... Sakura é belíssima...", de divertida, a voz passou para algo entre saudosa e resignada. Li se esforçou para não suspirar. Sentia falta de sua princesa. O falcão ombro bicou-lhe a orelha com carinho e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Sakura sempre estaria com ele, não importava como. A prova disso era Ying Fa pousada em seu ombro.

"Conversamos a noite inteira. Ela é tão gentil!", prosseguiu Tomoyo, descrevendo em seguida, para Syaoran, como foi o primeiro encontro deles com Sakura. Yamazaki se metia de vez em quando dando sua opinião na cena e Li apenas sorria contidamente.

Foi assim que eles avançavam, à caminho de Hakugan.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Aqui está o Capítulo 4. Espero que tenha ficado claro como foi que Susano mandou enfeitiçar Sakura e Syaoran. E o grupo de Li ganhou mais um novo membro: Tomoyo, a fada. O que essa figura quer com Clow? Ah... Não posso contar, vai perder a graça.

Quero mandar um beijão a toda turma do AtualizaFanfics, e a todos que deixaram reviews, em especial à Kathm à DianaLua, à Mel e, respondendo ao pedido da Jully, os capítulos deste fic estão mais curtos, eu sei, mas eles irão aumentando gradativamente de tamanho, não se preocupe.

Um grande beijo,

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 31/05/2003


	6. Capítulo 5

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 5

* * *

Eriol não soube dizer o que o acordara. Todos seus sentidos estavam alertas e seu coração batia acelerado. Alguma coisa ia acontecer. Confiava em seus instintos, eles nunca haviam lhe falhado. Levantou-se e vestiu-se apressadamente, mexendo-se com habilidade dentro daquele cubículo que chamava de quarto. O pequeno cômodo só tinha espaço para uma diminuta cama e um baú. Não se preocupando em acender uma lamparina, pegou um alforje dentro da arca de madeira. Aquela bagagem estava pronta há quanto tempo? Desde que seu mestre havia morrido. Ainda se lembrava muito bem dos últimos momentos de Clow...

__

Desde que voltara de Nimah, o mago Clow não fora o mesmo. Vivia nervoso e preocupado. Murmurava coisas sem nexo e dizia que estava sendo perseguido. Eriol não conseguia entender como um bruxo tão poderoso quanto seu mestre poderia ficar tão abalado. Talvez a surra que ele levara dos homens de Susano tivesse afetado mais do que o aprendiz poderia supor.

Uma manhã, Clow acordada completamente lúcido, como há muito Eriol não via. O feiticeiro se sentara na mesa que ocupava a maior parte do laboratório/sala/cozinha e começara a escrever num pergaminho. No fim do dia, chamou seu pupilo. O jovem sentou-se, olhando para o mestre com preocupação e curiosidade. Ao lado do bruxo, estava Spinel, um gato preto, mascote daquela dupla de feiticeiros. Spinel não era um bichano comum - ele era dotado de inteligência e capacidade de falar. O gato era fruto de anos de trabalho aplicado de Clow.

"Eriol, meu bom aprendiz...", começou Reed, passando a mão distraidamente nos pêlos negros de Spi. "Sei que tenho agido de maneira estranha ultimamente, mas creio que poderás me entender quando leres esta carta. Nela está escrito o meu maior arrependimento e pior pesadelo. Fui um fraco e usei minha magia para prejudicar alguém. Prometa-me, meu jovem, que jamais usarás seu dom para ferir alguém...". O tom de Clow era sério demais, assustando Eriol, mas o jovem fez a promessa.

"Tem mais uma coisa, meu caro", continuou o bruxo. "Quero que passes a observar bem os planetas. Um evento muito importante acontecerá dentro de poucos anos... É imprescindível que tu estejas pronto. Quando chegar a época, eles virão aqui atrás de mim, mas eu não estarei mais aqui... Por isso, dou-te esta missão".

"Não estará mais aqui? O que quer dizer com isso, mestre?".

"Minha hora se aproxima, Eriol... E tenho não mais forças para fazer o que deve ser feito... Por isso peço-te que ajudes o casal...".

"Que casal? Eu não estou entendo...".

"Tu entenderás... E saberás quando chegar a hora... Tu és mais forte e poderoso que eu... Seu treinamento já terminou há muito tempo... Não és mais meu discípulo. És um mago, como eu...", a voz de Reed Clow foi ficando fraca e ele oscilou na cadeira, assustando o gato e o ex-aprendiz.

"Mestre Clow!", exclamou Spinel.

"Cuide de Spinel, Eriol... E lembre-se: observe o alinhamento dos planetas... A noite sem dia... Estejas pronto...", terminando de falar, o bruxo tombou para frente, caindo no chão, já sem vida.

A partir daquele momento, Eriol se viu sozinho na cabana com Spinel. Não voltara para o leste, onde ficava sua casa. Preferira ficar e aprender mais coisas, estudando os escritos de seu falecido mestre. Durante todos aqueles meses, observara os planetas. E agora sabia o que Clow queria dizer.

__

A noite sem dia se aproximava. Ele tinha que encontrar o casal.

Abriu a cortina passando para o laboratório, que também fazia as vezes de sala e cozinha. Lá encontrou Spinel, sentado, olhando por uma fresta da janela.

"Homens se aproximam, Mestre Eriol. Dezenas deles".

Pegando uma luneta mágica, o bruxo olhou pela mesma fresta que o gato olhara há instantes atrás. Avistou um grupo de soldados se achegando com rapidez, levantando poeira. Afastou-se da janela.

"Vamos embora, Spinel!", disse Eriol, pegando o gato com uma mão e com a outra puxando um cordão do pescoço. Nele, pendurado, estava um estranho pingente em forma de sol. Concentrando-se, o mago fez o pingente brilhar, transformando-o num grande báculo dourado.

Quando os soldados invadiram a casa, não havia mais ninguém lá dentro. Tudo estava vazio e silencioso.

"Eles fugiram!", anunciou o líder da tropa.

"Mas como? Só há uma porta... Se houvessem saído, teríamos percebido...", retrucou um dos homens.

Olhando em volta, o líder se arrepiou. Todo aquele ambiente causava-lhe embrulhos no estômago. Entretanto, havia alguém que lhe causava mais medo do que aquela sala cheia de feitiçarias... O barulho de mais cavalos anunciaram a chegada dele, o Duque Susano.

"Onde ele está?", perguntou o lorde, apeando.

"Não havia ninguém aqui quando chegamos, senhor...", respondeu o líder dos soldados.

Com um olhar frio e estreito, Susano avaliou o cômodo. "Queime", ordenou, saindo sem olhar pra trás.

"Sim, meu senhor", respondeu o trêmulo homem. "Ouviram a ordem! Queimem tudo!".

Em questão de minutos, a pequena cabana incrustada na parede da montanha, onde Eriol vivera a maior parte de sua infância e juventude, ardeu nas chamas. Ao longe, o mago nada podia fazer.

"Vamos, Spinel... Temos uma longa jornada pela frente...".

"Para onde iremos, mestre Eriol?".

"Procurar o casal... O lobo e o falcão... Eles precisam da nossa ajuda".

* * *

"Ai, ai, ai... Não estou gostando nada disso... Tens certeza que é mesmo por aqui?".

Sakura olhava a sua volta, tentando controlar o tremor que a invadia. Montada em Wei, seguia viagem pela floresta, junto com Tomoyo e Yamazaki, rumo à Hagukan. Ainda não podia acreditar no pedido de Syaoran. Syaoran... Seu amado lobo... Não conseguia mais vê-lo naquela escuridão.

"Este é o caminho certo, minha senhora", respondeu a fada. "Já passei por aqui diversas vezes... Mas devo admitir que também estou achando esta trilha muito estranha...".

"Conheces Hagukan?", a princesa indagou, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa amena. Quem sabe não esqueceria aquele mal estar que sentia naquele bosque. "Como é lá?".

"Não é grande coisa... É uma cidade de mineiros e caçadores... Há muitos caçadores em Hagukan..."

Caçadores? Isso poderia ser problema, ponderou Sakura, instigando Wei a seguir em frente. Não tinha nenhuma arma para se defender. A espada de Li era muito pesada, não serviria para ela. Imaginando um jeito de proteger-se, continuou no caminho, até a voz de Yamazaki chamar sua atenção.

"Sinto cheiro de sangue...". Como elfo, Yamazaki tinha o olfato e a audição aguçados. "Parece que estamos numa trilha de caçadores...".

Um barulho metálico e um rosnado soaram, silenciando o elfo. Parando o cavalo, Sakura preparou-se para o pior, pegando no cabo da espada. "Tomoyo?", chamou em voz baixa. "Ilumine, por favor".

Depois de um dia inteiro de viagem, Tomoyo foi lentamente revelando seus poderes de fada. Podia manipular bem a luz e o vento, também era capaz de deixar alguém inconsciente com um golpe especial. Também tinha o Dom da cura. Acumulando energia na palma das mãos, a fada respirou fundo antes de lançá-la para o alto, onde explodiu, espalhando faíscas por todos os lados e iluminando o ambiente. O que viram causou mais arrepios e estômagos embrulhados.

Estavam realmente numa trilha de caça e sem querer, haviam parado no meio de uma clareira, repleta de armadilhas. Ookami rosnava, mostrando seus caninos afiados para aquelas peças de ferro. Garras, ganchos, lanças, algumas redes, bocas de urso... Os utensílios estavam armados para pegar qualquer animal que passasse por ali.

Yamazaki apurou os ouvidos. "Estou ouvindo alguma coisa...", disse, puxando a manga da blusa de Sakura.

"O quê? Onde?".

"Por ali", o elfo apontou para esquerda.

Sakura desmontou e seguiu no caminho indicado. Logo também pode ouvir o ganido dolorido que Yamazaki escutara. Não demorou muito e encontrou um belo gamo, preso numa armadilha.

"Pelos céus...", angustiou-se a dama ao ver as condições do animal. "Quem teria coragem de fazer isso?".

Também assustada, Tomoyo se arrependia por ter insistido com Li para que Sakura seguisse viagem a noite. Como poderia adivinhar que os humanos mudariam a trilha de caça de lugar? Aproximou-se do gamo e tocou-lhe levemente a testa. A energia vital do animal estava fraca demais. Não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo... Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos violeta.

"Os caçadores devem estar por perto, minha senhora", disse Yamazaki, aflito. "Precisamos ir embora!".

"Mas e ele?", Sakura apontou para o animal. "Não podemos deixá-lo aqui...".

"Este gamo está praticamente morto, Lady Sakura. Mesmo que o soltemos, não irá se recuperar", Tomoyo informou. "Yamazaki tem razão. Temos que sair daqui agora".

Concordando com a cabeça, Sakura montou outra vez no cavalo. A imagem do gamo semi-morto assombrava-lhe os pensamentos, que demorou para perceber que Ookami não estava com eles.

"_Onde Syaoran está?_", perguntou-se, ainda mais amedrontada. Ele podia se ferir numa daquelas armadilhas. Uma flecha cruzou a noite, passando de raspão pelo rosto da jovem princesa e interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Caçadores!", guinchou Yamazaki. "Eles estão aqui!".

Vários homens surgiram das sombras das árvores, trazendo lanças, espadas, arcos e tochas. Sakura os fitava cheia de temor.

"Ora, ora... Veja o que temos aqui...", disse um homem robusto, se aproximando do pequeno grupo. "Parece que a caçada de hoje será muito proveitosa". O brilho de luxúria dos olhos dele enojou Sakura.

"Somos viajantes", disse a moça, com voz firme, escondendo todo medo. "Seguimos para Hagukan. Poderíeis fazer a gentileza de nos deixar passar?".

"Claro, doçura...", riu o indivíduo, debochadamente, avançando lentamente na direção dela. "Mas primeiro vamos nos divertir, não é pessoal?". Antes que homem pudesse tocar em Sakura, o lobo surgiu do nada, disparando para o grandalhão que ameaçava a bela dama. Rosnando ferozmente, mordeu o pescoço grosso do cara.

"SOCORRO!", gritou o caçador. Os demais começaram a avançar, com armas em punho.

"Não!", exclamou Sakura, preocupada com o lobo.

Ookami enfiava os dentes cada vez mais fundo no pescoço do homem e largou quando atingiu uma veia e o sangue começou a jorrar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!", foi o grito do caçador, enquanto colocava as mãos na garganta, tentando estancar o sangue.

"Chefe!". Os outros tentavam acertar golpes no lobo, mas era tudo em vão. O animal era uma besta selvagem, era rápido e desviava dos golpes com facilidade. Mas aquela vantagem acabou quando uma flecha acertou a fera no lombo.

"Não!!", exclamou Sakura descendo do cavalo e correndo para o lobo. A flecha tinha penetrado muito e Ookami gania, sangrando. "Oh, não...". Lágrimas escorriam profusamente dos olhos da moça.

"Seu animal matou nosso chefe, vadia", disse um dos caçadores, que segurava um longo arco. Provavelmente fora ele quem acertara Ookami. "Agora cuidaremos de ti!!". Entretanto, uma estranha força impediu que o homem se movesse do lugar. "O quê? Como? Quem está fazendo isso?!".

"É melhor deixar esta mulher em paz", disse uma misteriosa voz. "Vós já se divertireis demais por uma noite".

"Apareça, maldito, que eu acabo contigo!". Um jovem de óculos e segurando um estranho bastão saiu de trás das árvores.

"Não vais acabar com mais ninguém!", retrucou o recém chegado. E com um movimento do bastão, fez todos os indisciplinados caçadores desaparecerem, inclusive o que ameaçara Sakura.

"Quem... Quem é você?", perguntou a dama, assim que se viram a sós na floresta.

"Um amigo... Vim para ajudá-los".

"Você é um feiticeiro?", Tomoyo saiu de trás de Sakura e se achegou. 

"Co-como fez aquilo?", indagou Yamazaki, ainda surpreso com tudo.

"Um Dom especial que me foi dado...", disse o estranho com um pequeno sorriso.

"Quem é você?", Sakura perguntou outra vez.

"Eu sou o Mago Hiiragisawa. Mas meus amigos me chamam de Eriol".

* ~ * ~ *

Continua....

N/A: Bem, gente, aqui está o capítulo 5. Como vocês podem reparar, a história está começando a ficar diferente do filme. As coisas estão ficando agitadas e o último personagem principal da história deu o ar da graça. E agora? Syaoran foi ferido... O que Sakura vai fazer? Fiquem ligados no próximo capítulo! ^^

Um beijo a todos que estão acompanhando a história e, em especial à Princess Briefs, à Mel, à Night Angel, e respondendo a perguntinha dela: já pensei sim em fazer uma história original, com personagens meus... Quem sabe um dia não sai? E um outro beijo à Madam Spooky... Que acertou tudinho! ÊÊÊÊ!! Mas não conte a ninguém, viu? Senão perde a graça. E um beijo e um abraço apertado à Kath Klein, nossa aniversariante da semana... Feliz aniversário, Kathinha! Estamos já em contagem regressiva: _faltam dois dias_! ^_^

Até mais!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em: 07/06/2003


	7. Capítulo 6

****

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

__

Capítulo 6

* * *

Com cautela, Eriol se aproximou do lobo e da moça que tinha o animal nos braços. Foi recepcionado com um rosnado ameaçador, mas não vacilou em sua determinação. Tinha suspeitas, mas estas só se confirmariam se pudesse chegar ainda mais perto.

Ouviu a dama falar com o animal, numa voz baixa e melódica, acalmando-o. Ela ergueu o olhar rapidamente e com um movimento de cabeça, indicou para que ele continuasse se achegando. Lentamente, Eriol cruzou o resto do caminho e se ajoelhou diante deles.

"Ele está muito ferido...", murmurou Sakura. "Podes nos ajudar?".

"Tentarei fazer o possível", respondeu o mago, passando a mão pelo corpo do lobo, mas sem chegar a tocá-lo realmente. Pôde sentir uma grande magia emanando do animal. Estendeu a mão em direção à Sakura e nela sentiu a mesma essência mágica. Encarou-a com olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

Eram eles. O casal. O lobo e o falcão.

Sakura sentiu-se estranha diante do escrutínio daquele desconhecido. Afinal, por que ele a olhava com tanta intensidade. Já ia abrir a boca para falar quando o ouviu comentar algo.

"Meu mestre mandou-me procurar-vos, minha senhora. Vim para ajudar-vos em vossa jornada".

"Tu.... sabes quem somos?".

"Sim... O lobo e o falcão...".

A jovem soltou um longo suspiro. "Por favor, salve Syaoran".

"Como disse, tentarei fazer o possível", e virando para onde deixara seu companheiro de viagem, falou: "Spinel, vou precisar de panos e uma atadura. Providencie".

"Sim, mestre Eriol!". Todos levaram um susto ao ouvir o gato falar.

Spinel voltou com a alça do alforje na boca. Mexendo na bagagem, o bruxo retirou o que precisava. Depois, levantou a cabeça e encarou Sakura. "Vou tirar a flecha. Segure-o bem e continue acalmando-o".

Assentindo com a cabeça, a dama concordou. Abraçando o lobo com delicadeza, ela murmurava palavras de carinho, junto à orelha do animal. Eriol segurou a flecha com as duas mãos e puxou com força, fazendo jorrar sangue. O ganido sofrido de Ookami foi ouvido por toda a floresta. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Sakura. Doía em seu coração ver seu amado sofrendo tanto.

O bruxo trabalhava rapidamente, pressionando um pano no ferimento para estancar o sangue com uma mão, enquanto com a outra retirava um pote com ungüento da bolsa. Não reparou Spinel se aproximar e cheirar a flecha.

"Mestre Eriol?". Ao perceber que o mago não ia atendê-lo, Spinel chamou outra vez e mais alto.

"O que é, Spinel?", o feiticeiro tinha conseguido diminuir um pouco a hemorragia.

"Precisas dar uma olhada nisso aqui...", disse o gato.

"Agora não, Spi...".

"Mestre Eriol...".

"Spinel, estou tentando ajudar aqui, não percebe?".

"A flecha está envenenada, mestre", disse o bichano, na expectativa de chamar a atenção de seu novo dono. Foi bem sucedido.

"O que estás dizendo?", tanto Eriol como Sakura, Yamazaki e Tomoyo olhavam para Spinel atentamente.

"Se o meu olfato não me engana, a ponta desta flecha foi passada num concentrado de cogumelos negros...". 

O elfo e a fada se entreolharam assustados. Esses tipos de cogumelos eram extremamente venenosos e quando consumidos em grande número podiam até matar. Se o lobo não fosse tratado com urgência, iria morrer.

"Tomoyo...", falou Yamazaki, assustado. "Tu não podes fazer nada? Teu Dom não pode ajudar?".

"Nunca me aperfeiçoei nas minhas habilidades... Os outros sempre brigaram comigo por causa disso...", respondeu a fada, temerosa.

"Mas precisas fazer alguma coisa, Tomoyo! Não podes deixar mestre Li morrer! Ele salvou tua vida!", disparou o elfo, perdendo a paciência.

Eriol fitou os dois, tomando ciência pela primeira vez da presença de Tomoyo ali e o fato dela ser uma fada. Clow havia lhe ensinado que as fadas eram seres encantados, dotados de muitos poderes. Algumas podiam até curar. Pelo que podia entender pela conversa das duas criaturas, a fadinha aparentemente tinha o Dom de curar.

"Ei!", chamou, dois pares de olhos, negros e violetas, se voltaram para ele. "Chamas-te Tomoyo, não é?", perguntou para fada.

"Sim...".

"Venha me ajudar", pediu.

"E-eu... Não sei se posso...".

"Não custa nada tentar", ele tentou passar um pouco de confiança à pequena.

"Por favor, Tomoyo... Faça isso pelo Syaoran... Por mim...", a súplica de Sakura foi a gota final. A fada voou até onde estava a dama, o lobo e o mago. Tocando levemente na testa de Ookami, se concentrou em sua energia vital. Podia sentir o veneno fazendo efeito lentamente. Fechando os olhos, concentrou toda sua energia nas palmas das mãos.

Eriol, Sakura, Spinel e Yamazaki viram Tomoyo brilhar mais intensamente por um breve intervalo de tempo. Logo em seguida aquela luz envolveu Ookami. Quando tudo se apagou, a fadinha foi desfalecendo devagar. Num movimento ágil, Yamazaki a salvou de uma queda séria.

"Tomoyo!".

Abrindo os olhos e respirando com dificuldade, ela murmurou: "Ele está bem por enquanto...".

"Conseguiste?", perguntou a princesa.

"Sinto muito, minha senhora... Minha magia não foi suficiente para cortar o efeito do veneno...".

Sakura abraçou mais o lobo, que parecia adormecido depois que Tomoyo usou seu Dom. O que faria se Syaoran morresse? O que seria dela? Vagaria por todo o mundo, sozinha, presa numa terrível maldição. _'Syaoran'_, pensou, desesperada, passando a mão pelos pêlos negros. '_Por favor, não morra... Não me deixe..._'.

Levemente, Eriol tocou no ombro de Yamazaki. "Dê-a para mim...", disse, indicando Tomoyo, "Cuidarei bem dela".

"Mago Hiiragisawa... Sei de alguém... que pode curar Mestre Li...", falou a fada, enquanto se aconchegava no poncho do bruxo. "Se partirmos agora mesmo, talvez cheguemos lá antes do amanhecer...".

"Chegaremos aonde?".

"À Kinshi, a Cidade das Fadas".

* * *

Depois de ajeitar o lobo, Sakura e Yamazaki no cavalo, Eriol tomou as rédeas e seguiu a rota para a Cidade das Fadas. Quando pequeno, sempre escutara histórias a respeito da vila perdida na floresta, onde vivia a rainha daqueles pequenos seres alados, mas supusera que se tratava de uma lenda. Em seus anos estudando com Clow, descobrira que não se tratava apenas de uma história. Kinshi era tão real e verdadeira quanto Hagukan, Shintoen e Nimah. Mas ninguém nunca encontrara o caminho para a Cidade das Fadas.

Abaixando a cabeça, fitou Tomoyo, que jazia placidamente no bolso de seu poncho. Fadas eram seres especiais. Não eram comuns e abundantes como os elfos. Era muito difícil de se encontrar uma fada ou até mesmo conversar com uma delas, elas eram raras como os unicórnios ou as fenices. Por isso, muitos consideravam a existência de Kinshi um mito. Entretanto, lá estava ele, seguindo para este lugar mitológico e encantado, guiado por uma fada e acompanhado por um elfo, um gato falante e um casal enfeitiçado. Só faltava o cavalo ter algum dom especial. Olhou de relance para o corcel negro. '_Será que ele voa?_', se perguntou com um sorriso divertido. Ouviu um gemido baixinho e voltando-se para a fonte do som, viu Tomoyo se mexer. Ela estava pálida e a luz da lua fazia sua pele parecer ainda mais translúcida.

"Como te sentes, pequena?", indagou gentilmente, ajeitando aquela criatura tão frágil contra o peito.

"Cansada...", ela suspirou, de olhos fechados.

"Podemos parar se quiser".

"Não... Devemos continuar... Minha mágica não vai durar muito tempo...".

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça e passou a andar mais rápido. Deu uma breve espiada sobre o ombro para verificar como estavam Sakura e os outros. A dama também tinha as feições cansadas e não chorava mais. Sentiu o coração encher-se de piedade. Prometera ao mestre que ajudaria o casal, mas depois de ter testemunhado a grande afeição que unia aquela mulher àquele homem, faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para quebrar o sortilégio que o próprio Clow fizera.

Ponderava as atitudes do mestre quando escutou a voz fraca de Tomoyo. Ela murmurava alguma coisa. Apurou os ouvidos para entender direito. "Por que? Por que não deu certo? Eu não entendo... Por que?", era o que ela dizia.

"Não foi culpa tua, pequena", comentou, assustando levemente a fada. "O encanto que envolve a dama e o lobo é forte e muito poderoso. Estou surpreso que tenhas conseguido ultrapassar a barreira deste tipo de magia e amenizar o efeito do veneno...".

Curiosa, Tomoyo o fitou com sobrancelhas erguidas. O modo como ele falava do feitiço do Mestre Li e da Princesa Sakura... Era como se ele soubesse de algo... "Como... Como sabes disso?", perguntou intrigada, esquecendo o cansaço momentaneamente.

Com um sorriso enigmático, ele respondeu: "Sou um mago. É minha obrigação conhecer sortilégios e feitiços...".

"Eu sei... Mas não é só isso...", ela disse, respirando fundo. "Há algo mais... Posso sentir...".

"Talvez sim, talvez não... Saberás com o tempo".

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, Tomoyo decidiu interrogar o bruxo outra hora. Estavam perto de Kinshi e sua mãe não ficaria feliz ao vê-la daquele estado. Fechou os olhos e resolveu descansar. Embalada pelas batidas firmes do coração daquele humano misterioso, logo dormiu.

Outro sorriso surgiu no rosto de Eriol e desta vez era genuíno. A pequenina era esperta. '_E poderosa..._', avaliou, lembrando-se das ondas de energia que ela desprendera, mesmo não sendo treinada para aquilo. Não era qualquer ser que atingia aquele nível de poder. Aquilo era um assombro. '_Ela é tão pequena e delicada..._'.

* * *

Yamazaki sentia o pescoço dolorido de tantas 'pescadas' que já dera. Cansado, fechava os olhos e começava a cochilar, mas o balanço do cavalo o acordava ou então sua cabeça simplesmente caía para frente, batendo das costas de Lady Sakura. Olhou para a dama. Sabia que ela estava tão cansada quanto ele, mas não dormia e nem reclamava. 

"Minha senhora, achas que ainda falta muito?", perguntou sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

"Não sei, Yamazaki", respondeu Sakura depois de um suspiro. Olhando por sobre o ombro, viu o elfo bocejando. "Por que não dormes?".

"Ah... Bem que tentei, minha senhora, mas não consigo...".

A princesa suprimiu um sorriso. Sabia muito bem que o elfo cochilara diversas vezes durante a viagem. Sentira nas próprias costas. "Que tal conversarmos um pouco?", sugeriu. "Quem sabe assim seu sono não passa?".

"Hum...", Yamazaki ponderou por uns momentos e logo sua expressão transformou-se. Fechou os olhos e levantou o indicador. "Minha senhora, sabias que, antigamente os cavalos eram animais sagrados? Era inconcebível montar ou tocar em um. Eles eram tratados como a realeza, tinham aposentos próprios e tudo... Os homens tinha que se locomover sobre bois... Era muito mais lento...".

Espiando o elfo com o canto dos olhos, Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. Que história era aquela? Ela nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido...

"Bem, as correspondências levavam semanas até meses para chegar em seu destino e isso era muito ruim para as transações comerciais. Até que um dia, um bravo cavaleiro precisou entregar uma mensagem urgente, mas não havia nenhum boi para ele utilizar. Todos tinham sido mortos, para preparar um jantar especial ao rei. Então, sem alternativa, ele pegou o cavalo sagrado e montou...", continuou Yamazaki, com a maior cara deslavada. "Quando chegou ao seu destino, o nobre cavaleiro foi preso... Coitado, foi condenado à forca...".

"Yamazaki... Isso é mentira?", perguntou Sakura.

"Não, minha senhora!", Eriol juntou-se à conversa, depois de rir interiormente com a história criada pelo elfo. "O cavaleiro tentou se justificar e até mostrou para os juizes as feridas que ganhara ao ser derrubado pelo cavalo. E também argumentou que levara menos da metade do tempo para chegar ao castelo com a carta. Tinha sido um recorde de entrega no reino...".

"Sim, sim, sim!", empolgou-se Yamazaki. "Quem acabou sendo condenado à forca foi o cavalo pois, durante todos aqueles anos...". A voz dele foi abaixando até que ele ficou em silêncio. "Estão ouvindo isso?".

"Ouvindo o quê?", perguntou o bruxo, novamente alerta. Sakura olhava para os lados, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Tivera provas da boa audição do elfo. Será que algo ou alguém se aproximava? Na floresta iluminada apenas pela luz da lua era difícil distinguir alguma coisa.

"Esse zunido... Não estão ouvindo?".

"Eles estão perto...", falou Spinel, parando de andar e fazendo Eriol também estancar e parar o cavalo. O mago sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem-se.

"Alto lá!", soou uma voz por trás de uma grossa árvore. Em seguida, um raio de luz foi disparado e atingiu o chão, bem diante do grupo. Voltando na direção da luz, todos se espantaram. 

Dois seres alados, brilhantes, com dois palmos de altura, se aproximavam. Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos cor de vinho, que combinavam com suas asas de borboleta. Ela usava um tipo de armadura preta com detalhes também em vinho e uma saia esvoaçante, que permitia ver as tiras das sandálias pretas enroladas em suas pernas. Ao lado dela, um homem de cabelos brancos, com uma armadura semelhante a de sua companheira, com detalhes em prata e azul. A semelhança entre eles não parava por aí. Além do mesmo estilo de asas e sandálias, ambos traziam em suas mãos arcos de luz. Gélidos, os olhos azuis claríssimos do '_fado_' perscrutavam o grupo diante deles.

"Ide embora, estranhos!", ele exclamou, mirando mais uma flecha. 

"Por favor... Viemos em paz...", disse Eriol, erguendo uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava bem a rédea de Wei, para que o cavalo não fugisse.

"Humanos e outros seres são proibidos aqui, forasteiro", disse a mulher. "Não toleramos a presença de estranhos em nossas terras".

"Esperem... Estamos aqui por um bom motivo", disse Sakura. "Precisamos de ajuda!".

"Não ajudamos humanos. Vós quase exterminastes nossa raça, por que deveríamos ajudar-vos?".

O som das vozes acordou Tomoyo. Ajeitando-se em seu abrigo, ela avistou os dois seres ameaçando seus amigos. "Yue, Ruby Moon, parem, por favor!".

"Alteza!", ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

__

'Alteza?!', admirou-se Eriol, olhando para a fada que saía de seu bolso. Ela ainda estava fraca, mas mesmo assim, voava na direção dos dois guerreiros em miniatura.

"Princesa Tomoyo?", perguntou Yue, amparando a filha da rainha quando esta se aproximou. "Estais sem energia, Alteza. O que estes vis humanos vos fizeram?".

"Eles são meus amigos, Yue. Estamos aqui porque precisamos da ajuda de minha mãe... Por favor, nos leve até ela...".

Ruby Moon se aproximou e tocou levemente na testa da princesa, fornecendo-lhe energia. No instante seguinte, Tomoyo voltou a cintilar. "Obrigada, Ruby", agradeceu.

"Por nada, Alteza. Mas por que quereis que levemos estas criaturas até Vossa Majestade?".

"É um assunto muito sério, Ruby. Questão de vida ou morte... Não podemos demorar", disse a fada séria.

Os dois protetores de Kinshi se entreolharam. Não podiam negar um pedido à filha da Rainha Sonomi. "Muito bem", disse Yue, por fim. "Sigam-nos".

Sakura e Yamazaki haviam desmontado e se juntado a Eriol e Spinel. Estavam abismados com os últimos acontecimentos e informações. Encontraram dois guerreiros da Cidade das Fadas e descobriram que Tomoyo era da realeza.

"Ela é uma princesa mesmo?", perguntou o elfo, puxando a capa de Sakura. "Ela não se parece com uma...".

"Eu também não e sou uma princesa, Yamazaki. Não te prendas às aparências. Devias saber disso".

"Perdão, minha senhora. O que iremos fazer agora?".

"Vamos segui-los. Foi por isso que viemos", quem respondeu foi Eriol. Em silêncio, foram atrás de Tomoyo e dos outros dois seres alados.

Aquela seria mais uma noite longa. Muitas surpresas ainda os aguardavam naquela estranha jornada.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

****

N/A: Oi, pessoal! Desculpem o atraso! Problemas na ff.net e uma falta de inspiração foram os motivos deste capítulo ter demorado. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é? ^_^ Aos poucos mais personagens vão aparecendo. Desta vez foram Ruby Moon e Yue. Como eu não sei se existem _fados_ machos, resolvi adaptar um. Por favor, imaginem Yue com asas de borboleta como as de Ruby Moon, ok? E a armadura que eles vestem é aquelas estilo romano, como nos filmes (O Gladiador, etc...), que cobrem o tórax. Yue ficou um charme, não?

Quero mandar um beijo para **Miaka Yuuki** (_Menina, nem eu mesma sei onde tudo isso vai dar... Perco o controle sobre minhas histórias, fala sério! ^_^_), **Kath Klein** (_Eriol mandou bem, não? Hehehe... Nosso mago misterioso não podia faltar! Ei, cadê meu pedaço de bolo?! ^_~_), **Madam Spooky** (_Sim, a situação está preta, mas nós temos umas cartas nas mangas... e umas surpresas para o próximo capítulo_), **Yoruki Mizunotsuki** (_Bem, como vocês puderam ver, Tomoyo não tinha treinamento pra salvar o Syaoran, mas ajudou bastante e vai continuar ajudando até o desfecho da história_), **Diana Lua** (_Ah... Foi difícil não fazer a Sakura não chorar... Tinha que derrubar pelo menos uma lagriminha... Ela vai chorar mais no próximo capítulo_), **Naki** (_Nakizinha! Fiquei tão feliz com teu review! Obrigada por ter deixado um comentário! #^_^# Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história, também gosto muito desse filme_) e **Pinky** (_Obrigada pelas palavras tão gentis! Realmente me alegro ao saber que as pessoas que lêem meus fics, curtem a história. É muito gratificante. Neste caso, procuro dar uma atenção especial justamente porque é uma adaptação de um filme muito conhecido. Eu não queria que ficasse igualzinho, uns detalhes diferentes sempre são bem-vindos. Acho que já encontrei o ponto da trama e vai dar pra perceber nos próximos capítulos_).

Também quero mandar beijos e abraços a todos que estão acompanhando a história e aos membros do AtualizaFanfics! Até o próximo Sábado!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 20/06/2003.


	8. Capítulo 7

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

Capítulo 7

* * *

  
  
Num lugar, onde a densa floresta e a montanha coberta de neves eternas se encontravam, habitavam pequenos seres, que desde a antigüidade, ilustravam os contos infantis. Criaturas aladas, repletas de dons e segredos.   
  


Fadas.

  
  


O grupo olhava para os lados, tentando absorver e guardar na memória tudo o que seus olhos registravam. Em volta deles, haviam dezenas, centenas de homens, mulheres, crianças... Nunca imaginaram que existia uma fada- criança... Era tudo tão impressionante. As pequenas habitações nas árvores, iluminadas por candeeiros minúsculos, davam um colorido especial ao caminho.

  
  


Estavam em Kinshi.

  
  


Dirigiram-se para a maior das construções, feita na rocha maciça da montanha. Era algo imponente, digno da nobreza. Então souberam. Era o castelo da Rainha.

  
  


Tomoyo seguiu à frente, junto com Yue e Ruby Moon, pedindo para seus amigos esperassem do lado de fora, afinal, o palácio não fora construído para abrigar humanos ou elfos. Eriol, Sakura, Yamazaki e Spinel traziam Li em forma de lobo numa maca improvisada, que flutuava graças ao poder do mago. E enquanto aguardavam o retorno da fada que os guiara, foram rodeados pelos habitantes reluzentes daquele local.

  
  


"Olhem só, são humanos...".

  
  


"Mas este é tão baixinho...".

  
  


"Isso é um elfo, seu idiota!".

  
  


"E aquele preto, de quatro patas?".

  
  


"Que bicho é aquele?".

  
  


"SILÊNCIO!", uma voz retumbou, afastando todos os curiosos. Na porta do castelo, estavam Sonomi e Tomoyo, acompanhadas de Yue e Ruby Moon, armados e com cara de poucos amigos. "Ide cuidar de vossas vidas...", ordenou a Rainha, com voz séria. " Não há mais nada que fazer aqui". Todos se retiraram, deixando apenas os recém chegados na pequena clareira diante do castelo.

  
  


Voando até o grupo, Sonomi pairou diante de Sakura. "Parece-te tanto com ela....".

  
  


"Como?", perguntou a princesa, sem nada entender, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso da soberana das fadas.

  
  
  
  


"Fizeste bem em tê-los trazido até aqui, minha filha", continuou Sonomi a falar. "Embora eu não esteja feliz com seu comportamento dos últimos dias...".

  
  


"Mamãe... Por favor... Nós conversamos sobre isso...".

  
  


"Sim, mas conversaremos novamente. Saibas, porém, que não estou satisfeita com tua escolha...".

  
  


"Não é a hora e o local para discutirmos isso, mãe".

  
  


"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei".

  
  


Eriol acompanhava a conversa entre mãe e filha com curiosidade. Que escolha teria feito Tomoyo para deixar a Rainha insatisfeita? E por que ela estava fora dos limites da cidade? Inúmeras dúvidas pululavam na cabeça do bruxo, enquanto seus olhos atentos fitavam a líder daquele povo.

  
  


Graciosidade e autoridade eram marcantes no comportamento de Sonomi. Ela, assim como todos os outros, tinha um par de asas de borboletas nas costas, da cor lilás, como as de sua filha. Na cabeça, uma coroa de flores e pequeninas pedras preciosas. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque elegante e a roupa, uma túnica do mesmo tom violeta de seus olhos, estava coberta por um casaco, e nos pés, sandálias prateadas.

  
  


"Gostas do que vê, senhor mago?", perguntou a soberana, parando diante de Eriol.

  
  


"Desculpe o meu comportamento abusivo, Majestade", disse o homem, fazendo uma reverência. "Mas deves compreender que tamanho é meu assombro... Jamais esperei estar diante de vossa presença...".

  
  


"Sim, eu compreendo. Mas sabes, assim como eu, que nada nesta vida ocorre por acaso", replicou Sonomi. "Clow deve ter te ensinado isso... Afinal, ele era um grande bruxo... E um sábio mestre".

  
  


As palavras da Rainha atraíram os olhares de todos para Eriol. 'Ele é discípulo de Clow?', se perguntou Sakura, surpresa. 'Por que ele não nos falou nada?'.

  
  


"Mas vamos tratar de coisas mais importantes", continuou a fada-régia. "A vida do Capitão Li não pode esperar mais, não é mesmo? Por favor, sigam- me", pediu, guiando-os por um caminho que parecia contornar a montanha. "Eu gostaria muito de oferecer-vos algo melhor, mas como puderam verificar, não temos condições de abrigar seres do vosso porte. Aqui perto, há uma caverna, ficarão bem lá. Mandarei que tragam de nossa vila tudo que for necessário para vosso conforto".

  
  


Não demoraram muito a chegar no referido local. Por todo o percurso, Sakura ia pensando consigo mesma e refletindo a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era como se Sonomi os esperasse. Assim como parecia que Eriol estivera os procurando. Eles sabiam tanto a respeito dela e de Syaoran. Que peças o destino ainda lhes aplicaria?

  
  


"Não te preocupes, Alteza", disse Sonomi, aproximando-se da jovem dama. "Cuidarei de teu amado. Ele ficará bem".

  
  


Ajeitaram-se como puderam dentro da espaçosa caverna, que era fria e escura. Yamazaki tratou de ir buscar alguma lenha, enquanto Eriol prendia Wei numa árvore próxima. Alguns instantes depois, as chamas da fogueira clarearam e aqueceram as paredes de pedra.

  
  


Deslizando a mão suavemente sobre a parte ferida do lobo, Sonomi avaliava as condições do animal. Sua filha tinha feito um excelente trabalho, quebrando as barreiras da poderosa magia que envolvia o rapaz e retendo o veneno da flecha. Bastava apenas cortar de uma vez o efeito da toxina e curar o ferimento. Parando a mão exatamente sobre a área atingida pela flecha, começou a entoar um antigo mantra de seu povo. Sentia sua energia aumentar, conforme ia absorvendo as forças naturais ao seu redor. As magias das fadas eram elementais, se alimentavam do ar, do fogo, da terra e da água. Tomoyo tinha pouco treinamento nessa área, entretanto conseguira um ótimo resultado.

  
  


Sonomi brilhava tanto que ofuscava a visão dos demais na caverna. Protegendo os olhos, Eriol passou os braços em volta de Sakura, que tinha Yamazaki agarrado à seu casaco. Yue, Ruby Moon e Tomoyo pousaram no chão, preparando-se para grande massa de energia que a Rainha desprenderia quando a invocação terminasse. Eles não tiveram que esperar muito. No instante que terminou de falar, Sonomi liberou tudo o que havia acumulado, numa explosão de luz. Quando o brilho cedeu, puderam ver a bela soberana sobrevoando um lobo curado.

  
  


Sakura se aproximou correndo. "Ele... Ele está bem?".

  
  


"Sim, princesa. Ele vai dormir agora, mas estará bem disposto amanhã de manhã".

  
  


"Obrigada, Majestade".

  
  


"Não precisas me agradecer. Fico feliz em ajudar a filha de Nadeshiko".

  
  


"Conhecestes minha mãe?".

  
  


"Sim... Ela era uma mulher especial... Assim como tu também és...", Sonomi sorriu. "Tenhas fé, meu bem. Tudo vai dar certo".

  
  


Assentindo com a cabeça, Sakura deitou-se ao lado do amado lobo. 'Syaoran... Meu amado Syaoran...'. Logo estava dormindo.  


  


Deixando o casal à sós, a fada se afastou, indo em direção aonde estavam Eriol e os outros. "Mago, será que podíamos conversar?".  


  


"Claro, Majestade".  


  


Acomodando-se de melhor maneira em torno do fogo, o grupo olhava atentamente para a Rainha das Fadas, sentada majestosamente sobre uma pedra. "Há muito tempo atrás, conheci alguém muito especial, uma jovem dama de olhos incrivelmente verdes".  


  


"A mãe de Lady Sakura?", perguntou o bruxo.  


  


"Sim. Nós éramos amigas. Nadeshiko tinha o dom da premonição e sabia o que iria acontecer com Sakura, uma filha que ela nem tinha idade de ter, mas que já amava de todo coração", continuou Sonomi. "Ela sabia que o destino da filha estava ligado ao do jovem capitão e que ambos enfrentariam muitos percalços antes de encontrarem a felicidade".  


  


"Ela já sabia de tudo?", espantou-se Tomoyo. "E não fez nada para modificar o futuro?".  


  


"Certas coisas estão predestinadas, minha filha", explicou Sonomi. "O destino de Sakura é amar Syaoran. Mesmo que Nadeshiko enviasse a filha para outros lugares, um dia, a princesa e o capitão iriam se encontrar. É o destino deles". E pensou para si mesma: 'Assim como seu é deixar o seu povo, minha filha'.  


  


"Eles são almas gêmeas", constatou Eriol.  


  


Sonomi olhou o mago com intensidade antes de responder. "Sim... Por isso ficam juntos, mesmo na forma animal. O lobo protege a dama e o falcão cuida do cavaleiro... Perto e, ao mesmo tempo, longe. Unidos e separados".  


  


"Uma triste sina", observou Spinel.  


  


"Realmente, uma triste sina... Mas a hora deles se aproxima...", disse a Rainha. "E eles precisarão da ajuda de todos os amigos que fizeram".

  
  


"O que vai acontecer, mãe?".

  
  


"A noite sem dia".

  
  


"Noite sem dia?", repetiu Yamazaki, que estava calado até então. Algo raro nele.  


  


"Durante algumas horas, o feitiço enfraquecerá. E nesse momento, ele deverá ser quebrado".  


  


"Como faremos isso?", perguntou Tomoyo.  


  


"Deveis procurar aquele que detém a fonte da magia".  


  


"Quem?".  


  


"Susano", foi Eriol quem respondeu, sabendo agora o que realmente tinha que fazer. "Meu mestre fez o feitiço, mas deixou a fonte com o Duque".  


  


"E onde está Clow?".  


  


"Mestre Clow morreu há algumas luas", disse Spinel. "Morreu cheio de desgosto por ter feito esse feitiço. Ele se arrependia amargamente e treinou muito bem o jovem Eriol para assumir seu lugar".  


  


"Encontrai Susano", ordenou Sonomi. "E eliminai a fonte da magia que prende Sakura e Syaoran. Esse foi o último desejo de Nadeshiko".  


  


"Como assim, Majestade?", estranhou Yue. "Tornartes a vos encontrar?".  


  


"Não. Nadeshiko morreu quando Sakura tinha três anos... Mas ela aparece nos meus sonhos. E sempre pede a mesma coisa", as feições da fada se tornaram tristes de súbito, ao lembrar-se da falecida amiga e de suas palavras: 'Por favor, Sonomi... Ajude minha Sakura...'.  


  


"Majestade", disse Eriol. "Não se preocupe. Agora sabemos o que fazer".  


  


"Sigai para Nimah o mais rápido que puderem. Tendes pouco tempo...".  


  


"Quer que nós os acompanhemos, Majestade?", perguntou Ruby Moon.  


  


"Não, Ruby... Esta jornada é deles e de ninguém mais. Fizemos nossa parte. Agora é a vez deles. Quanto à ti, minha filha", virou-se para Tomoyo. "Espero que encontres aquilo que procuras. Uma vez que tomaste a decisão, não poderás voltar atrás".  


  


"Mamãe... Eu...".  


  


"Sejas feliz, meu anjo", a Rainha sorriu e aproximando-se da filha, a abraçou com carinho. Depois que se separaram, chamou seus protetores e se despediram, voltando ao castelo, deixando uma jovem fada às lagrimas e um bruxo, um elfo e um gato sem nada entender.  


  


Eriol, mesmo sem compreender o que se passava na família real, se achegou e tomando Tomoyo entre suas grandes mãos, a consolou. "Não chores, pequena... Vai dar tudo certo...". O gesto do bruxo tocou a fadinha mais do que suas palavras. Esperava realmente que tudo desse certo no final. Para Lady Sakura e Mestre Li. Para Yamazaki e Spinel. Para o Mago Eriol. E para ela.  


  


* * *  


  


A conhecida e odiada sensação de formigamento acordou Sakura. Olhou para a entrada da caverna apenas para atestar o que já sabia. Estava amanhecendo. Todos seus membros pulsavam e ela se abraçou, numa tentativa vã de afastar a realidade. Não queria se transformar. Não queria virar falcão outra vez. Lágrimas de tristeza e frustração encheram seus orbes.  


  


Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se, deixando os olhos correrem pelo ambiente onde se encontrava. A fogueira tinha se apagado durante a madrugada. Eriol estava dormindo não muito longe dali, junto à ele, estavam Yamazaki e Spinel. Não avistou Tomoyo. Imaginou que a fada deve ter voltado com a mãe para o castelo. Por fim, seu olhar parou em Ookami, que estava deitado ao seu lado. Passou a mão por entre os pêlos negros e macios, desejando pela infinitésima vez que seu amado pudesse estar ali com ela em sua verdadeira formal. Sentiu-o mexer-se sob seu toque. Abrindo os olhos escuros, o lobo a fitou. Deixou-se ficar ali, em silêncio, olhando aquele animal que era tão temido por muitos e que ela amava de todo coração. Mas a realidade novamente prevaleceu e as pontadas em seu corpo se tornaram insuportáveis. Enrolando-se na capa, afastou-se para um canto escuro da caverna. Não queria que ninguém visse sua metamorfose. Doce ilusão, pois logo atrás dela, seguia Ookami.  


  


Os fracos raios de sol começaram a invadir o abrigo de última hora, aumentando o desespero e a solidão de Sakura. Encolheu-se o máximo que podia, tentando escapar de seu algoz, mas o ganido suave do lobo a fez erguer a cabeça. Ele estava a alguns passos, olhando-a de um modo tão intenso e causando mais arrepios na pele da moça. Entre os tremores que a sacudiam levemente, Sakura sentiu que algo estava errado. E para sua grande surpresa, Ookami começou a transformar-se diante de seus olhos.  


  


Lentamente, o corpo foi se alongando e ficando sobre duas pernas. As patas se tornaram membros e as garras unhas normais. Os pêlos desapareceram, dando lugar a uma pele bronzeada. O rabo, o focinho, as orelhas, todos os traços da existência de uma animal sumiram, deixando ali de pé, um homem, de olhos fechados, usando apenas uma calça preta.  


  


Sakura já não sentia mais nenhuma dor, nenhum incômodo. O choque de ver a transformação de Syaoran pela primeira vez suplantaram qualquer sensação que tivera. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Os cabelos estavam do mesmo jeito, rebeldes, caindo sobre a testa. As sobrancelhas grossas franzidas deixavam uma pequena ruga na pele. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de tocar aquela fronte outra vez, de beijar aquela boca e se aninhar naqueles braços. Mas tudo o que fez foi murmurar o nome dele.  


  


"Syaoran...".  


  


O guerreiro abriu os olhos. Piscou uma, duas vezes para se acostumar com sua visão humana outra vez e com a luz do local. Sentiu o coração disparar quando seus ouvidos captaram uma voz que só ouvia em sonhos.  


  


"Sakura...". Ela estava encolhida atrás de uma pedra e o fitava com seus grandes olhos verdes. "Pelos céus...". Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Com dois passos diminuiu a distância que os separava e ajoelhou-se diante dela. "Minha Sakura...". Com dedos trêmulos, tocou o rosto delicado. 'Ela é real! Ela é real!', gritava sua mente.  


  


"Syaoran!". Jogando toda surpresa e medo para o espaço, Sakura se lançou nos braços dele, sem perceber que os companheiros tinham acordado e acompanhavam toda a cena. Syaoran a apertou contra o peito, sentindo o corpo dela trêmulo, sacudido por soluços. Fechou os olhos e desejou que o tempo parasse naquele instante. Contudo, nada poderia parar o tempo ou o sol. Soltando um gemido doloroso, Sakura se desvencilhou do abraço e se afastou de Li. Depois de um último olhar, uma forte luz a envolveu e no instante seguinte, Ying Fa saía voando pela abertura da caverna.  


  


"SAKURA!", gritou o guerreiro, socando o chão com força. "Não... Sakura... Não...".  


  


Mudos, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki e Spinel assistiam a tudo. A proteção e a escuridão da caverna fizeram o feitiço demorar um pouco mais para agir, dando ao casal aquele breve e doloroso momento de reencontro. Respirando fundo, o bruxo resolveu tirar todos do torpor que os tomara. Quanto mais rápido agissem, mais rápido conseguiriam acabar com aquela agonia.  


  


"Capitão Li...", disse se aproximando do homem, ajoelhado no chão.  


  


"Deixe-me em paz!", grunhiu Syaoran.  


  


"Precisamos partir, meu senhor", Eriol continuou sem se importar com a rudeza do outro. "Temos pouco tempo para chegar em Nimah".  


  


Ouvindo o nome de sua antiga cidade, Li ergueu-se e deparou-se com um estranho. "Quem és tu?".  


  


"Este é o Mago Hiiragisawa, meu senhor", respondeu Yamazaki se aproximando, com uma blusa e um cantil com água. Entregou-os ao mestre. "Ele é discípulo do Mago Clow".  


  


"Discípulo de Clow...".  


  


"Sim! E irá vos ajudar, senhor!", Syaoran não conseguia entender por que o elfo parecia tão animado.  


  


"Vamos", chamou o feiticeiro, estendendo a mão. "No caminho, explicarei tudo, senhor". Recebeu em troca um olhar atravessado e desconfiado.  


  


"Podes confiar nele, mestre Li", veio a vozinha de Tomoyo de algum lugar do poncho do estranho. "Eriol sabe como quebrar o feitiço".  


  


Agora a atenção de Syaoran estava totalmente voltada ao desconhecido. Aceitou a ajuda e se levantou. Encarou o mago. Era um ou dois palmos mais baixo que Li e tinha cabelos negros, que caiam sobre óculos de aros redondos. Os olhos azuis escuros transmitiam segurança e também lhe davam um ar misterioso. Usava uma roupa escura, em tons azuis e pretos. Tomoyo estava abrigada no bolso do estranho casaco. Ao lado deles, estava sentado um gato preto, cujos olhos amarelos não perdiam nenhum movimento do guerreiro.  


  


"O que sabes sobre o feitiço?".  


  


"Sabemos muitas coisas", respondeu Spinel, revirando os olhos quando Li o fitou espantado. Sempre causaria aquela impressão nas pessoas?  


  


"E realmente queremos ajudar", completou Eriol. "Precisas confiar em nós".  


  


"Que alternativa eu tenho?".  


  


"Diante das circunstâncias, nenhuma".  


  


Li vestiu a blusa e pegou a capa preta, onde momentos atrás, Sakura estava embrulhada. O tecido tinha o cheiro doce dela. Colocou a peça sobre os ombros e olhou firmemente para Eriol.  


  


"Há quanto tempo de distância estamos de Hagukan?".  


  


"Um dia, no máximo".  


  


Assentindo com a cabeça, Syaoran olhou em volta. Yamazaki já tinha arrumado as sacolas e guardado os panos de dormir. Do lado de fora da caverna, pode avistar Wei, preso numa árvore. "Se iremos para Nimah, precisaremos de um outro cavalo".  


  


Eriol deu um meio sorriso. A jornada deles estava apenas começando.  


  
  
  


* ~ * ~ *  


  
  
  


Continua...  


  
  
  


N/A: Oi, gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo de mais esta aventura dos personagens de Sakura Card Captor. Esperam que tenham gostado. Agora falta bem pouco para o confronto entre Li e Susano e o final da história.

  


Agora vamos aos agradecimentos e dedicatórias. ^_^ Dedico este capítulo ao Marcelo Fantomas. Ele é grande fã da Sonomi Daidouji e eu não pude deixar de lembrar dele quando estava escrevendo sobre a Rainha das Fadas. Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando o fic, deixando comentários ou não... Um grande beijo a todos e até o próximo Sábado,

  
  


Andréa Meiouh

Em: 29/06/2003. 

  
  



	9. Capítulo 8

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

Capítulo 8

* * *

  
  
Longe da caverna, na trilha que levava de volta a Nimah, Susano e seus homens seguiam a trote lento. O poderoso Duque ainda não entendia o que acontecera naquela noite. Primeiro, a cabana do mago estava vazia. Depois, o encontro com os caçadores e as horas passadas na floresta. Nada daquilo lhe parecera normal. Franziu as sobrancelhas, relembrando o que se passou...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


O fogo não demorou para consumir a pequena habitação de madeira. Susano via as chamas ardentes destruírem tudo, sem perdão. Olhou em volta, imaginando aonde Clow poderia ter se metido. Seus olhos pousaram na densa floresta, perto dali. Era um ótimo lugar para se esconder. Deixando dois homens de prontidão ali, chamou os demais e partiu para o meio das árvores. Iam caçar um bruxo.

  
  


Encontraram uma trilha e seguiram por ela sem nenhuma dificuldade. Mesmo para um cavaleiro experiente como Susano, aquele caminho parecera sombrio e sinistro, não estava gostando daquela floresta. Via o medo estampado no rosto de muitos dos seus soldados, alguns comentavam em voz baixa que a floresta de Hagukan era mal assombrada e cheia de terríveis caçadores. Praguejando, ordenou que seguissem o caminho calados.

  
  


Contudo, aquele silêncio sepulcral que caiu sobre a tropa abalava até mesmo os nervos do Duque. E quando, de repente, encontraram um grupo de caçadores correndo assustados, uma pequena confusão foi armada. Uma parte de seus soldados fugiu, morrendo de medo. Depois de apanhar um dos caçadores e dar uns bons cascudos nele, Susano descobriu o porquê daquela fuga desbaratada. Mais à frente, na trilha de caça, havia uma mulher, acompanhada por um lobo assassino, e um feiticeiro.

  
  


Instigando os poucos que continuaram ao seu lado, Susano cavalgou mais pra dentro da estranha floresta, a má impressão posta de lado ao descobrir que Sakura, provavelmente, estava ali por perto. A descrição do caçador batia perfeitamente com a de sua ex-noiva. Depois de uma hora cavalgando, encontraram marcas de cavalo, certamente o corcel negro de Li. Seguiram os rastros até o momento em que estes sumiam no meio do mato.

  
  


"Procurem as marcas", gritou para seus homens.

  
  


Os soldados desmontaram e passaram a procurar os rastros perdidos. Não havia como um cavalo desaparecer assim do nada. 'Mas...', refletiu Susano, 'não era apenas um simples cavalo. Se aquele caçador estiver certo, além de Sakura e do maldito lobo, está junto o maldito mago... Será que ele tem o poder de fazer coisas desaparecer?'. Mergulhado em pensamentos, mal ouviu quando um dos homens o chamou.

  
  


"Meu senhor! Meu senhor! Precisas ver isto aqui!", disse a criatura, chegando mais perto.

  
  


O Duque apeou e foi ter com o soldado. Este ia tagarelando sem parar, falando sobre fantasmas e forças ocultas. Quando chegaram na parte mais densa, o soldado parou, abaixou-se e pegou uma pedra.

  
  


"Vejas isso, meu senhor", disse antes de arremessar a pedra.

  
  


O objeto voou com velocidade até bater em algo invisível e voltar. Susano franziu as sobrancelhas.

  
  


"Que diabos é isso?!".

  
  


"Não sei, meu senhor... Tentei passar e não consegui... Há uma estranha energia ali... Não deveríamos ter vindo, esta floresta é mal assombrada".

  
  


Porém o Duque nada ouvia. Repleto de curiosidade, aproximara-se do local onde a pedra batera e pôde sentir algo presente ali, de maneira não visível. Estendeu a mão e tocou uma barreira. Mas o choque que sentiu no braço, o lançou para trás.

  
  


"Mas que raios!", exclamou, sentando-se no chão.

  
  


Virou a cabeça e avistou o resto da tropa se aproximando e o fitando com um olhar que ele conhecia muito bem: estavam rindo e troçando dele. Com raiva, pegou o soldado que o levara até ali e o chacoalhou.

  
  


"Que diabos fizeste, maldito?!".

  
  


"Na-nada, meu senhor!", respondeu o trêmulo homem.

  
  


"Passe por ali. É uma ordem!".

  
  


"Ma-mas, meu senhor...".

  
  


"Passe por esta maldita barreira ou eu te mato", ameaçou o Duque, furioso. "AGORA!".

  
  


Totalmente aterrorizado, o soldado começou a caminhar devagar. Como passar por algo que não via? Sua vida dependia daquilo... Parou e respirou fundo. Deu um passo à frente, mas foi impedido pelo o que quer que havia ali. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa. Tentou mais uma vez e nada. Voltou-se para o Duque, mas foi recebido por uma espada no abdômen.

  
  


"Me-meu senhor...", gemeu, incrêdulo.

  
  


"Seu inútil!", rosnou Susano, enfiando ainda mais a lâmina e sentindo o sangue quente e viscoso escorrer-lhe pela mão. Sentiu-se mais calmo ao ver o soldado agonizando em suas mãos. Tirou a espada e virou-se para o restante da tropa. Ninguém ria mais. Ótimo. "Vamos embora!", ordenou. Continuar ali seria perda de tempo. Não podiam mais avançar. Sakura e quem quer que estivesse com ela já estava longe de seu alcance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


E agora, cavalgando de volta à seu castelo, recordando de todos aqueles acontecimentos, tinha uma única certeza: alguém protegia Li e Sakura, provavelmente o mago. Aquela barreira invisível era uma prova da grandeza dos poderes de Clow. Devia tê-lo matado quando tivera oportunidade. Apertando os calcanhares contra o flanco de sua montaria, acelerou o galope.

  
  


Queria estar logo em sua casa e planejar, com a cabeça fria, um modo de acabar com aqueles que eram lembranças vivas de sua pior humilhação. Sem mencionar o fato de que, dali há poucos dias, era seu aniversário e todos do Reino, incluindo o Rei, iriam à Nimah. Tinha muito o que preparar.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Em Hagukan, Syaoran, Eriol e companhia conseguiram comprar mais um cavalo e também arranjaram um lugar para pernoite. Depois dos problemas de Sakura com os caçadores, Li mudara completamente de idéia em relação ao fato da princesa viajar à noite, mesmo tendo a companhia do bruxo agora. Não queria arriscar a vida dela outra vez.

  
  


"Não sejas intransigente, Capitão", disse o mago, numa tentativa de convencer o outro que precisavam seguir viagem durante a noite. "Estaremos aqui para proteger Lady Sakura se algo acontecer".

  
  


"Isso não importa!", rebateu Li. Olhava para Hiiragisawa com o desprezo que sentia por tipos como ele: feiticeiros. Achava-os espertalhões, que criavam engodos para iludir o povo, grandes charlatões. Desprezava a todos e Eriol, juntamente com seu gato preto falante, não seria o primeiro a receber bons tratos do guerreiro. "Não quero que aconteça novamente o que ocorreu naquela floresta. E se a flecha tivesse atingido-a?".

  
  


"Mas não a atingiu, meu senhor", Tomoyo interveio. "Sei que se preocupas com Lady Sakura, mas é necessário que cheguemos a Nimah o mais rápido possível. Temos poucos dias...".

  
  


Soltando um longo suspiro, o guerreiro fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais rebeldes. Durante a ida à Hagukan, Tomoyo e Yamazaki haviam lhe contado tudo sobre a conversa com a Rainha das Fadas e Eriol explicara a respeito da noite sem dia. Um dia onde a escuridão cobriria a terra e o feitiço estaria fraco o suficiente para ser quebrado. Este era o dia em que tinham que encontrar Susano e o tal amuleto que Clow criara. Outra oportunidade como essa só dali a cinqüenta anos e esperar todo este tempo estava fora de cogitação. Sabia que estava sendo um tolo teimoso, mas como não deixar de se preocupar com sua Sakura, depois das coisas que os amigos lhe disseram?

  
  


Percebendo o estado de espírito de Li, Eriol fez uma sugestão. "Que tal pernoitarmos aqui hoje? A noite já se aproxima e logo vos transformareis. Amanhã, com mais calma, podereis avaliar a situação e escolher e melhor alternativa".

  
  


Assentindo com a cabeça, Syaoran concordou. O mago era sensato, odiava ter que admitir isso. Olhou de esguela para o novo companheiro de viagem. Este tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de socar a criatura e arrancar-lhe o sorrisinho da cara... Apertou com violência a bolsa com as moedas, antes de caminhar a passos duros para a estalagem mais próxima. Observando as atitudes do Capitão, Eriol apenas sorria, achando graça. Li era tão previsível...

  
  


Depois de pagar ao estalajadeiro pelos quartos, se prepararam para a chegada da noite. Tinham muito o que conversar com Lady Sakura quando esta aparecesse. Faltava apenas ela saber a respeito das predições da Rainha Sonomi e da noite sem dia.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Em Tomoeda, sede do Reino Kinomoto, a comitiva real se preparava para uma viagem. O Rei Fujitaka partiria em dois dias para o castelo Nimah, para as comemorações do aniversário do Duque Susano.

  
  


Em seu escritório, alheio à movimentação de seus empregados, Fujitaka lia alguns documentos. À seu lado, seu fiel companheiro Kerberus, um tigre alado, de pêlos e olhos dourados. O felino mágico fora presente de casamento de um velho conhecido do soberano, o mago Clow. Kerberus, ou Kero, como fora carinhosamente apelidado pela Princesa, era o guardião da família real. Depois da morte da Rainha e do sumiço da jovem Sakura, Kero se tornara companhia constante do Rei.

  
  


De repente, a porta se abriu num estrondo, dando passagem a um visivelmente irritado Príncipe herdeiro. Touya cruzou o aposento com passos firmes e uma expressão fechada.

  
  


"Não acredito que aceitaste o convite daquele pulha, pai!", disse, parando diante de Fujitaka.

  
  


Ajeitando os óculos no rosto, Kinomoto levantou a cabeça. "É meu dever como governante deste Reino, filho. Por mais que me desagrade estar na presença de Susano, devo cumprir com minhas obrigações".

  
  


"Mas, pai! Este maldito permitiu que Sakura fugisse!", exclamou o Príncipe, rosto vermelho de raiva.

  
  


"Sua irmã partiu porque quis, meu caro Touya... Só nos resta esperar que um dia ela venha nos visitar".

  
  


"Como o senhor pode ficar tão calmo?", perguntou o jovem, jogando-se numa cadeira próxima.

  
  


"Porque ele não tem a sua cabeça quente", disse Kero, lambendo as patas. Acabara de comer uma torta. O tigre era apaixonado por doces.

  
  


"Fique fora disso, seu glutão!", rebateu Touya.

  
  


"Seu esquentado!".

  
  


"Ah... Não brigueis, por favor", pediu Fujitaka, reprimindo uma risada. Apesar dos pesares, ainda tinha Touya e Kerberus à seu lado, além, é claro, da certeza que um dia reencontraria sua Sakura. Virou-se para o filho e falou: "Além disso, Touya, alguém me disse que minha presença nesta festa era muito importante. Ela foi categórica quanto a isso. Disse que não poderei faltar em hipótese alguma".

  
  


"Kaho?!", surpreendeu-se o jovem de cabelos negros.

  
  


"Sim", o Rei voltou a ler os documentos.

  
  


Entretanto, para Touya, o assunto não estava acabado. "Mas por quê?".

  
  


"Porque muitas coisas acontecerão nesta festa, meu querido marido", disse a futura Rainha, entrando no aposento. "Majestade", ela cumprimentou, curvando-se com graciosidade. O vestido cor de vinho, de mangas longas e largas, era justo e ressaltava o tom ruivo de seus longos cabelos, presos por uma simples, mas bela, tiara. "Kerberus", ela sorriu para o guardião.

  
  


"Como vais, Kaho?", sorriu o monarca. Era incrível como aquela mulher tão tranqüila aceitara se casar com seu filho. Touya era um esquentado, como afirmara Kero. "Vejo que encontraste o caminho corretamente desta vez...".

  
  


O sorriso da Princesa aumentou. "Majestade, depois de anos vivendo neste imenso castelo, era de se supor que eu aprenderia como chegar em alguns cômodos... Pelo menos, os mais importantes...".

  
  


Fujitaka e Kerberus deram uma risada. Kaho era realmente uma pessoa encantadora. Bonita, bem humorada e gentil. Ninguém conseguia mesmo entender o que ela tinha visto em um turrão como Touya.

  
  


"Que história é essa de mandar meu pai à festa de Susano, Kaho?", perguntou o herdeiro do trono, quando a esposa se acomodou perto dele.

  
  


A mulher suspirou, ajeitando o vestido. "Como eu já disse, Touya, muitas coisas irão acontecer nesta festa... Seu pai precisa estar lá...".

  
  


"Então iremos todos juntos", decidiu o Príncipe.

  
  


"Como quiser, meu marido", respondeu Kaho, com um sorriso misterioso.

  
  


Observando a cena entre o filho e a nora, Fujitaka não pôde evitar uma pontada de inveja. Sentia muita falta de sua amada Nadeshiko... Mas uma gargalhada de Kerberus logo o tirou de seus devaneios.

  
  


"Ela te tapeou direitinho!", ria o guardião com gosto.

  
  


"O quê?!", exclamou Touya, se levantando da cadeira, com os punhos fechados. Era possível ver uma veia latejando em sua fronte.

  
  


"Tu és um grande bufão, Touya!", Kero continuou rindo. "Fizeste justamente o que ela queria...".

  
  


O Príncipe olhou do tigre para a esposa. Kaho tinha um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios que não desmentia a afirmação de Kerberus. Ela certamente fizera todo aquele mistério para que Touya concordasse em ir com o pai até Nimah, por mais que odiasse Susano.

  
  


"Grrrr...", rosnou o filho do Rei, correndo atrás de Kero. "Volte aqui, seu tigre decrépito! Vou acabar contigo!".

  
  


Fujitaka e Kaho observavam o tigre fugir de Touya, rindo sem parar. Os dois sabiam muito bem que se quisesse, Kerberus poderia derrotar o Príncipe num piscar de olhos.

  
  


"Achas que estes dois tomam jeito um dia?", perguntou o Rei para a nora.

  
  


"Acho que não", respondeu a mulher, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Kero havia saído do escritório, com Touya em seu encalço.

  
  


"Kaho... Quanto à esta festa...", hesitou Fujitaka. "Por que tens tanta certeza que devo ir...? Foi uma premonição?".

  
  


Ficando séria, a esposa de Touya se voltou para o monarca. Era do conhecimento restrito da família real que a futura Rainha tinha o dom de ver o futuro. Ninguém mais sabia desta habilidade de Kaho. A moça fazia questão de manter o segredo, visto que videntes, como ela, eram extremamente cobiçadas e exploradas sem perdão.

  
  


"Sim, Majestade...".

  
  


"Mas esta não foi como as anteriores, não é mesmo?".

  
  


"Não... Foi intensa... Parecia real...".

  
  


"O que viste, Kaho?".

  
  


"Majestade...", Ela hesitou antes de continuar. "Sakura vai voltar...".

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


O tempo seguia seu curso, os dias e as noites se revezando... Logo, passou uma semana... O aniversário do Duque estava bem perto. Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki e Spinel conseguiram convencer Syaoran a realizar as viagem durante às noites e assim, o grupo conseguiu chegar às proximidades de Nimah em naquele meio tempo. A sede do governo do norte estava muito bem vigiada. Todo o exército de Susano guardava o castelo e os arredores. Seria muito difícil alguém que não tivesse sido convidado entrar.

  
  


Escondidos dentro de uma velha estrebaria, o grupo avaliava suas opções. Do lado de fora, o povo de Nimah fazia uma grande festa, recebendo os convidados do Duque. Corriam boatos de que o próprio Rei passaria por ali.

  
  


"Se ele vier mesmo, poderíamos pedir ajuda para entrar...", disse Tomoyo.

  
  


"E dizer o quê?", gozou Yamazaki, afinando a voz, numa tentativa de imitar uma mulher. "Oh, bom dia, Vossa Majestade! Poderíeis nos ajudar a entrar no castelo do Duque? É que precisamos matá-lo. Ah, a propósito... Vossa filha é um falcão, sabia?".

  
  


A resposta da fada foi uma bofetada da orelha do elfo. "Ai! Isso dói!", gemeu ele.

  
  


"Humpf! Bem feito!".

  
  


"Mas a idéia de Tomoyo não é de todo ruim...", ponderou Li. "Se conseguíssemos nos infiltrar numa dessas comitivas... Ou nos disfarçar como uma...".

  
  


"Entraríamos sem problemas", completou Eriol.

  
  


"Vejam! É a comitiva real", anunciou Spinel, que estava de guarda.

  
  


Todos se aproximaram da janela e viram as carruagens passarem devagar. Dois homens e uma mulher, ricamente vestidos, acenavam para o povo. Na parte de trás, cocheiros jogavam moedas e alimentos. Syaoran olhou atentamente para o Rei. Cabelos castanhos, com mechas grisalhas sobre as têmporas davam-lhe um ar de confiança e maturidade. Os olhos por trás dos óculos redondos demonstravam sinceridade. Perguntou-se se o soberano sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido à Sakura...

  
  


"Há um jeito de entrar...", disse Yamazaki de repente.

  
  


"O quê?", espantou-se Tomoyo, que estava à seu lado.

  
  


"Eu sei um jeito de entrar no castelo...".

  
  


"Como?".

  
  


"Pela masmorra...".

  
  
  
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Continua...

  
  
  
  
  
  


N/A: Pra quem perguntou onde andava Susano e sua patota... Acho que este capítulo responde as questões... Espero que tenham gostado! Os últimos personagens que faltavam finalmente apareceram. Touya e Kero pareciam duas crianças, eu sei, mas não pude resistir... Tinha que escrever aquilo! Fiquem ligados porque nos próximos capítulos, teremos o grande encontro de Li e Susano!

  
  


Um beijo especial à minha amiga e conselheira, Kath Klein, que salva minha vida e esta estória sempre que preciso. Um beijo também à Fabi, ao Fê e à Naki... Minha 'família' querida desde os tempos do Bravenet, o antigo chat do CCS Guia. Gente... Estou com problemas sérios no computador... Não tenho dito cabeça nem pra escrever nada... Faltam poucos capítulos para acabar e vou tentar preparar logo o final, mas não sei quando poderei postá-lo... Mas não se preocupem. Vou terminar este fic, sim, com computador bom ou ruim.

  
  


Um grande abraço a todos e até mais!

  
  


Andréa Meiouh

Em: 08/07/2003


	10. Capítulo 9

O LOBO E O FALCÃO

Capítulo 9

* * *

Um mundo de som e cores. Era assim que estava o castelo de Nimah, totalmente adverso de suas costumeiras condições. Os empregados haviam se esmerado, preparando a festa para o patrão e seus convidados, que assistiam às apresentações e danças. Susano tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios e estava sentado ao lado do Rei Kinomoto e da comitiva real, formada pelo Príncipe herdeiro, Touya, sua esposa, Kaho, e Kerberus, o guardião da família.

  
  


"Está tudo muito bonito, Sr. Duque, parabéns", cumprimentou o soberano.

  
  


"Muito obrigado, Majestade. Fizemos tudo isto para vos agradar", respondeu o nobre, cheio de afetação.

  
  


Ao lado do pai, Touya ouvia tudo e revirava os olhos, tentando conter-se. Odiava aquele duque pomposo e realmente não entendia como Fujitaka conseguia suportá-lo. Ia replicar o comentário do aniversariante, mas uma mão pousou em seu braço. Virou-se e fitou os olhos castanhos do pai. O rei o olhava como se pedindo que nada dissesse. Era engraçado como Fujitaka sempre conhecia suas reações... Concordou com um aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça. Não seria bom começar uma confusão ali. Não gostava dos suseranos arrogantes que serviam seu pai, mas isso não era motivo para perder a diplomacia.

  
  


Um grupo de dançarinas entrou no salão, vestindo roupas coloridas e diáfanas, agitando seus lenços de um lado para o outro. Executavam movimentos com os quadris, que eram enfeitados com correntinhas cheias de pinguentes circulares, e as que não tinham véus, batiam palmas ao ritmo da música. Kero, entretido com os doces, balançava a cabeça e a cauda, acompanhando a dança. Sentada entre o marido e o guardião, Kaho apenas observava tudo com uma expressão neutra. Passara a festa inteira daquele jeito.

  
  


"Kaho?", Touya a chamou. Não precisava ser sensitivo para perceber que algo afetava a esposa. "Está tudo bem?".

  
  


Com olhos vagos e distantes, a princesa respondeu "A hora está chegando...".

  
  


Touya e Kero entreolharam-se interrrogativamente. O que diabos ela estava falando?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Enquanto isso, na rede de esgotos do castelo, Yamazaki guiava seus amigos até a masmorra. Assim como diversos castelos, a residência do Duque Susano tinha um verdadeiro labirinto de grandes corredores, por onde passava a água da chuva, e os dejetos vindos das latrinas. O grupo andava por uma calçada, evitando tocar nas paredes ou pisar na água.

  
  


"Tens certeza que é por aqui?", perguntou Sakura, que seguia logo atrás do elfo.

  
  


"Sim, minha senhora. Já fugi algumas vezes desta prisão", respondeu o outro, falando baixo.

  
  


"Nem vou perguntar o que fizeste para vir parar aqui...", alfinetou Tomoyo, fazendo o elfo trincar os dentes de raiva.

  
  


Respirando fundo e acalmando-se, Yamazaki voltou a atenção para o caminho e, quando chegaram a uma espaçosa galeria, pediu que parassem. O corredor ali se dividia em vários caminhos, diversas opções. Olhou para os lados antes de seguir para a direita. A única iluminação do ambiente eram a luz natural de Tomoyo e uma pequena tocha que Eriol trazia nas mãos.

  
  


"É por aqui", apontou para um outro corredor. Andaram vários metros, e aos poucos as paredes iam se estreitando. Yamazaky os guiou até o final do caminho, onde chegaram a uma nova galeria. Nesta, havia uma escadaria, onde havia uma grade no topo. Era uma das saídas da masmorra. "Venham!", chamou o elfo.

  
  


Passaram pelo portão de ferro e tomaram um outro corredor, mais estreito que o primeiro, e cujas paredes eram cheias de aberturas circulares de alguns centímetros de diâmetro. Um homem normal não seria capaz de passar, porém um elfo passaria sem nenhum esforço. Sakura sentia suas botas afundarem em algo mole e pegajoso, fechou os olhos tentando não imaginar o que era. O odor fétido que vinha do local fez com que todos protegessem o nariz. Até mesmo Spinel, que ia no ombro de Eriol, estava enjoado e enojado com o cheiro. A princesa agradeceu aos céus pelo fato de Ookami estar do lado de fora. 

  
  


"Chegamos", anunciou Yamazaki.

  
  


O plano era entrar no castelo pela masmorra, alcançar os portões e, após o nascer do sol, abri-los para que Li entrasse e desmascarasse Susano na frente do rei. O elfo dissera que conhecia um jeito de entrar, mas ninguém imaginara que fosse pelas latrinas das celas.

  
  


"Não, não e não!", Tomoyo disse, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. "Não entro aí nem morta!".

  
  


"Não vai dar pra trás agora, vai?", foi a vez de Yamazaki alfinetar a fada.

  
  


"Não... Mas pelo que me consta... Alguém esqueceu de mencionar certos detalhes do plano!", exclamou ela, fuzilando-o com o olhar. "Mentiste para nós!".

  
  


"E de que jeito pensaste que entraríamos aqui, hum? Que haveria um túnel cheio de flores e borboletas? Isto é um esgoto, minha cara... Todo os podres da nobreza e da peble do castelo vem pra cá!".

  
  


"Era assim que conseguias escapar, Yamazaki?", perguntou Sakura tentando aliviar o clima. "Entravas na latrina e escorregavas até aqui?".

  
  


"Sim, minha senhora... Eles nunca repararam que o buraco da fossa era largo o suficiente para que eu passasse...".

  
  


"Ah! Talvez eles soubessem sim!", interrompeu Tomoyo, amarga. "Talvez eles apenas não se preocupavam com um elfo ladrão de galinha como tu!".

  
  


"Chega, Tomoyo! Já basta", falou Eriol, com firmeza. "Vamos continuar com o planejado. Procure a fossa que estiver mais seca e suba".

  
  


Assentindo com a cabeça, a fada fez o que o mago mandou. O restante do grupo voltou até a saída, na galeria que passaram instantes atrás, onde guardas, vez ou outra, faziam 'desova' de prisioneiros. Esconderam-se atrás de uma grande pilastra

  
  


"Só nos resta esperar agora".

  
  


Voando mais rápido que podia, Tomoyo logo alcançou uma cela vazia. Agradeceu o conselho de Eriol, que a mandou procurar uma fossa seca, sinal que estava sem uso e que provavelmente não haveria prisioneiros por ali. Saindo pela portinhola, localizou dois guardas. Usando um pó especial dado pelo mago, fez os homens dormirem. Avistou o objeto que procurava preso na cintura de um deles: o molho de chaves. Pegou-o e quase caiu no chão. Era muito pesado.

  
  


Reunindo todas as forças, pegou as chaves e voou, praticamente a um palmo do chão, resmungando interiormente contra o elfo e sua idéia maravilhosa. 'Yamazaki me paga...'.

  
  


Parou subitamente quando chegou próximo de um salão iluminado. O restante dos guardas estavam reunidos ali, junto com os carrascos, jantando. Prendeu a respiração e se escondeu atrás de uma coluna, nas sombras. Para que lado ficava a saída para o esgoto mesmo? 'O que faço agora?', perguntou a si mesma, em pânico, encolhendo-se ainda mais atrás do pilar.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Por causa da presença do Rei Kinomoto e de muitos nobres no castelo, a segurança no local tinha sido redobrada. Dezenas de soldades foram destacados para realizar rondas por toda a construção, inclusive na prisão.

  
  


"Odeio este lugar", retrucou um jovem, um novato que acabara de se juntar ao exército de Susano. "Como fede...".

  
  


"Acostume-te com isso, rapaz...", respondeu seu parceiro gorducho, cujo uniforme esmagava-lhe a pança. Apesar do lugar imundo em que estava, ia saboreando uma coxa de leitão. "Fazer ronda é assim mesmo", continuou de boca cheia.

  
  


"Não sei como consegues comer nesta imundice...". O garoto fez uma careta de asco. "Minha barriga embrulha só de estar aqui". Eles caminhavam lentamente pela parte final da masmorra, onde esta se encontrava com a grande galeria do esgoto. Abriram e passaram pelo portão, alcançando a escada. No final desta, havia algumas colunas e a vala onde passava a água.

  
  


O gordo riu, cuspindo pedaços de carne e saliva. "És mesmo um fracote! O que fazes aqui então? Este serviço é para homens, não para maricas que mal acabaram de sair dos cueiros...".

  
  


Mordendo o lábio inferior para não soltar uma imprecação, o jovem continuou seu passo, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho. Desembainhou sua espada e começou a andar lentamente, olhando para os lados com atenção. O parceiro, observando a mudança de atitude do rapaz, não tardou a brincar.

  
  


"Ei, maricas! O que foi? Ouviste alguma coisa? Um ratinho? Ou tua mãe chamando?". Ao invés de responder, o outro estancou no lugar. O que ele não imaginava era que, ao dobrar no final da escada, daria de encontro com a mulher mais bonita que já vira.

  
  


"Olá!", cumprimentou ela, com voz melódica, sorrindo docemente. "Estou perdida... Será que algum de vós podeis me ajudar?".

  
  


Os dois homens ficaram boquiabertos diante da visão que ela proporcionava. A face encantadora reluzia com o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios, os cabelos curtos emolduravam o belo rosto, cujos olhos verdes brilhavam sedutoramente. O que aquela deusa estava fazendo ali?, perguntaram-se aturdidos demais para pensar numa resposta coerente.

  
  


"Senhores... Não fiqueis aí parados... Aproximai-vos!", ela estendeu a mão, com graciosidade.

  
  


Totalmente abobalhados e fascinados por aquela beleza, os soldados se achegaram à dama, somente para ter um estranho pó jogado nos olhos. Logo caíam no chão, desacordados.

  
  


"Bons sonhos...". Sakura suspirou e se afastou. Não gostava e nunca gostara de usar sua beleza quase irreal para atrair homens, mas aquilo era por uma justa causa.

  
  


Eriol, Yamazaki e Spinel saíram do esconderijo. "Bobocas", retrucou o elfo, chutando o gordo, fazendo o uniforme do soldado arrebentar.

  
  


"Vamos", disse o mago, depois de pegar a espada do guarda mais novo. "Temos que descobrir porque Tomoyo está demorando tanto...". Ele começou a subir as escadas, na direção oposta em que os soldados vieram. Em silêncio, chegaram ao grande salão onde uma parte da tropa estava reunida, comendo. Entenderam o motivo do atraso da fada.

  
  


"Spinel, procure-a", ordenou Eriol ao gato preto. Este saiu sorrateiramente, misturando-se à algazarra que os homens faziam. Ninguém o viu. Logo ele retornava com Tomoyo na garupa.

  
  


"E agora?", perguntou a fada.

  
  


"Para cima... Venham por aqui", murmurou Yamazaki, conduzindo-os pelo lado escuro até o corredor que dava para os cômodos superiores do castelo. Seguiram para um lance de escadas, prontos para qualquer eventualidade que surgisse no caminho.

  
  


"Está tão quieto", sussurrou Tomoyo. "Não gosto nada disso".

  
  


Sakura ia responder quando foram surpreendidos por um grupo de soldados que vinha descendo a escada, em sentido contrário. Eram muitos para se usar o pó do sono.

  
  


"Quem sois vós?", perguntou um guarda. "O que fazeis aqui?".

  
  


"São intrusos!", exclamou um segundo. "Prendam-nos!".

  
  


Então eles avançaram. Transformando seu pingente em báculo, Eriol lançou os homens longe, escada abaixo, e os desacordou, entretanto o alerta já tinha sido dado. Podiam ouvir barulho de passos apressados vindos na direção deles. Outros guardas se aproximavam, atraídos pelo som e pelos gritos dos companheiros.

  
  


"Para onde?", perguntou, olhando em volta.

  
  


"Por aqui", chamou Yamazaki. Terminaram de subir as escadas e alcançaram um corredor finamente decorado, diferente dos que estavam a minutos atrás na masmorra. Sakura então tomou a dianteira do grupo. Passara vários meses naquele castelo e o conhecia bem.

  
  


Iam correndo, desarmando e desacordando os soldados que encontravam no caminho graças ao báculo mágico de Eriol. Sakura os levou até duas grandes e pesadas portas de carvalho. Usando sua magia, o feiticeiro as escancarou. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo no interior daquele cômodo parou abruptamente no momento em as portas se arreganharam. Dezenas de pares de olhos se voltaram e fitaram-nos com surpresa, 

  
  


Tinham ido parar no salão principal.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alheio a entrada de Sakura e seus amigos no castelo, Susano conversava com outros nobres, aproveitando a noite. Bebia e comia, satisfeito, sua festa estava sendo um sucesso. Nem sequer imaginava que a filha do rei e sua ex-noiva estivesse invadindo seus domínios. O barulho do salão, somado ao som da música, impediam que pudesse ouvir a comoção que se dava nos corredores. Porém, todos voltaram as cabeças para a porta quando esta se abriu de súbito. Parado, na entrada, estava um estranho grupo: um homem de vestes largas e escuras, segurando um tipo de báculo dourado, um elfo, uma fada, um gato e uma mulher, de cabelos curtos e trajando roupas masculinas. E foi esta última quem mais chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas no recinto.

  
  


"Por Deus...", Touya se levantou, sem poder acreditar.

  
  


"Sakura", o nome da filha escapoliu dos lábios de Fujitaka. Apesar do aviso de Kaho, estava chocado com a aparição de sua menina.

  
  


Recobrada do choque inicial, a jovem princesa fitou o pai e o irmão com os olhos cheios de saudades. Há quanto tempo não os via? Há quanto tempo não ia para casa? Sentia falta das conversas agradavéis com o pai no jardim e as discussões tolas com Touya... Avistou também Kerberus e Kaho, que tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto.

  
  


Igualmente chocado, Susano encarava Sakura de olhos arregalados. Depois de noites e noites sonhando em tê-la novamente em sua vida, eis que ela surge no meio de seu salão, em sua festa de aniversário. O desejo e a raiva acumuladas em seu coração explodiram de forma dolorosa e seu grito ressoou pelo salão, assustando a todos.

  
  


"Prendam estes intrusos!".

  
  


"Não!", exclamou a dama, protegendo com o corpo Yamazaki e Tomoyo. Ao seu lado, Eriol erguia o báculo de maneira defensiva.

  
  


"Sakura!", Touya sacou a espada e correu para junto da irmã, acompanhando de Kero, este esquecido completamente dos doces e da comida.

  
  


"Susano!", Fujitaka se ergueu, sua voz normalmente calma soava dura e cheia de indignação. "Como ousas fazer mal a um membro da família real? À minha própria filha?".

  
  


Exclamações foram ouvidas por todo o salão e os guardas, que avançavam, pararam de imediato, permitindo ao príncipe e ao tigre alado alcançarem a princesa. Os dois irmãos se abraçaram. Se Touya sentiu o estranho cheiro de Sakura, nada comentou, não era nem o lugar e nem o momento. Caminhando por entre seus súditos, o rei também se aproximou da filha e a tomou nos braços.

  
  


"Espero que tenhas uma boa explicação para isso, Duque", disse o soberano, voltando a olhar o nobre. Não havia mais nada de pacífico em Kinomoto naquele instante.

  
  


Os olhos frios de Susano se estreitaram, encarando Sakura com fúria e fazendo a moça estremecer. Dentro do duque, todos os sentimentos guardados ao longo daqueles anos: o ressentimento, o amor não correspondido, a frustração, o ódio, iam crescendo e borbulhando, atingindo níveis assustadores. Não se importava mais com os outros convidados, nem ao menos com o rei. Tudo o que importava era ter Sakura e realizar, em fim, seu plano de vingança. Sem ligar para as pessoas que o fitavam, aturdidas, se aproximou de Fujitaka com a espada em riste. Com movimentos apressados puxou um cordão de dentro da gola da roupa, cujo pingente era um pequeno cristal acinzentado. Apertou-o na mão com força. Sakura tombou ao chão, ofegante e gemendo.

  
  


'O amuleto!', Eriol constatou. Abaixou-se para ajudar a amiga. Sakura sentia uma dor intensa, inexplicável. Mordia os lábios para não gemer alto e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

  
  


"Sakura!", exclamaram pai e filho ao mesmo tempo, vendo a jovem naquele estado. "O que fizeste com ela, seu cretino?!", disparou Touya, apontando sua espada para o peito do Duque. "Vais te arrepender por isso!".

  
  


Com uma risada de deboche, Susano girou o pulso, movimentando sua arma com uma velocidade impressionante e lançando a espada do príncipe para longe. No instante seguinte, enconstava a ponta da lâmina afiada no pescoço do futuro rei. "Quem vai se arrepender aqui?", escarneceu.

  
  


"Touya... Não... Pare...", gemeu Sakura, pondo-se de pé com o auxílio de Eriol e Fujitaka. Ao lado deles, Kerberus rosnava, mostrando os dentes afiados.

  
  


"Se não queres que seu irmãozinho morra, minha querida princesa, aconselho-te a me acompanhar", disse o nobre, sem desviar os olhos de Touya.

  
  


Por que? Por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo? Sakura sentia a dor amenizar, mas era atacada agora pela angústia e tristeza. Abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo para acalmar as batidas do coração. Avaliou as opções que tinha: salvar a vida do irmão e entregar-se nas mãos sujas do Duque ou ver Touya perecer diante de seus olhos, pois sabia que Susano não hesitaria em matá-lo, mesmo seu alvo sendo herdeiro do trono e filho do rei. 

  
  


"Abaixa a espada", pediu ela, se decidindo. "Irei convosco".

  
  


"Sakura, não!".

  
  


"Princesa!".

  
  


"Boa menina...", o sorriso cruel de Susano causou calafrios nela. Viu que ele estendeu a mão livre. Aproximou-se, sem olhar para trás. Não queria ver a cara desapontada do pai e dos amigos. Quando chegou no alcance dele, foi agarrada pelo braço.

  
  


"Não vos atrevais a me seguir... Matarei-a no mesmo instante!". E arrastando Sakura, Susano saiu do salão e desaparecendo no corredor.

  
  


"Droga!", praguejou Touya. "O que aquela idiota da Sakura foi fazer?!".

  
  


Eriol olhava para lugar que a amiga e o Duque saíram. Como contar a Li o que acontecera? O guerreiro teria um verdadeiro ataque. Sentiu que decepcionara não apenas Syaoran e Sakura, como também seu mestre.

  
  


"Eriol...", a voz de Tomoyo chamou sua atenção. "O que faremos agora?".

  
  


"Eu não sei...", respondeu o bruxo com sinceridade.

  
  


"Quem sois vós?", perguntou Fujitaka, dirigindo-se ao grupo. "O que fazíeis com minha filha?".

  
  


"É uma longa história, Majestade...", respondeu Eriol, curvando-se diante do rei.

  
  


"Touya, organiza tudo por aqui junto com Kaho e Kerberus. Eu e este jovem temos muito o que conversar".

  
  


O príncipe concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para os presentes no recinto. Todos fitavam-nos com curiosidade, espanto... Podia ouvir murmúrios, sussurros... Falavam deles, com certeza. Sentiu a raiva arder no peito. Queria gritar, socar alguém, mas um toque delicado no ombro o fez voltar-se e se acalmar um pouco. Sua doce esposa o fitava com os grandes olhos dourados.

  
  


"Touya.... Tranqüiliza-te, por favor...", ela disse, sabendo quanto o marido estava irritado.

  
  


"Como ficar tranqüilo, Kaho? Aquele patife está com Sakura!".

  
  
  
  


"Sei disso, querido... Mas precisamos nos recompor e planejar as buscas... Ele ainda está no castelo. Encontraremos Sakura, não te preocupes". Apesar das palavras de consolo, os olhos de Kaho mostravam tristeza e apreensão. Touya a abraçou, numa tentativa de confortar a ambos.

  
  


"Vamos... Quanto antes terminarmos aqui, mais rápido sairemos em busca de minha irmã".

  
  


* * *

  
  


Atravessando o corredor, Susano levava Sakura em direção à masmorra. Os únicos que poderiam detê-los jaziam no chão, vítimas do encanto de Eriol. A moça bem que tentava atrasar o passo, oferecendo alguma resistência, mas não era suficiente para parar o Duque, maior e mais forte que ela.

  
  


"Meu senhor... Por favor... Soltai-me...", implorou ela mais uma vez, tentando afrouxar o aperto da mão dele em seu braço.

  
  


"Soltar-te? Ah, cara princesa, não me faças rir...", rebateu ele, sarcástico. "Achas mesmo que te soltaria, depois de tudo o que me fizeste?".

  
  


Engolindo em seco, Sakura tentou esconder o medo que sentia. "O que farás comigo? Para onde estás me levando?".

  
  


"Para um lugar onde ninguém possa nos interromper", respondeu Susano parando no topo da escadaria e pegando uma tocha da parede. Desceram alguns degraus e pararam outra vez. O Duque tocou num entalhe que havia na parede, e esta abriu-se como por encanto, dando acesso a um novo lance de escadas. Entraram e a passagem secreta se fechou.

  
  


"Vamos!", ele a puxou com força, fazendo-a morder os lábios para não gemer de dor.

  
  


Depois de uma descida que durou uma eternidade para Sakura, chegaram a um corredor. Susano acendeu a primeira tocha e as demais se acenderam no instante seguinte, para o espanto da dama. O Duque riu com a expressão do rosto dela. "Aquele teu amigo não é o único que sabe alguns truques...", disse ele, maldoso. "A propósito, onde o encontraste? Aquela coisa que ele segurava me pareceu um tanto familiar...". Sakura nada respondeu, não queria comprometer o novo amigo, dizendo que Eriol era discípulo de Clow.

  
  


Alcançaram um aposento sem janelas, uma espécie de câmara, onde a princesa pôde observar diversos aparelhos e utensílios, muitos relacionados a magia. Acompanhando o olhar dela, o nobre resolveu matar-lhe a curiosidade.

  
  


"Andei ocupado durante estes anos... Procurei magos e estudei um pouco de feitiçaria... Pude aperfeiçoar este amuleto que Clow me deixou...".

  
  
  
  


"Foi assim que me causaste aquela dor...", deduziu Sakura.

  
  


"Não foi apenas em ti, minha querida...". 

  
  


Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando entendeu a mensagem. Syaoran também havia sofrido o mesmo castigo. "Por que...? Por que?".

  
  


Agarrando-a pelos ombros, Susano a sacudiu com força. "Ainda perguntas por que?! Tudo é tua culpa! Por que não pudeste me amar? Por que te entregaste àquele traidor?!". O rompante do homem terminou com ele largando-a, como se tivesse queimado as mãos. "Tu és a responsável por isto".

  
  


Cambaleante, Sakura deu um passo pra trás. "Não... Não sou culpada... Por que não pudeste aceitar?".

  
  


"Aceitar uma traição?!", exclamou ele com fúria, gritando no rosto dela. "Aceitar a desonra e a humilhação de ver minha noiva, minha futura esposa na cama com outro?! Nunca! Tudo o que eu queria era amor! Por que não retribuiste?".

  
  


"Não podes mandar nos meus sentimentos...".

  
  


A resposta dela aumentou o furor do Duque. Erguendo o braço, deu-lhe uma forte bofetada, lançando-a no chão. "Vadia... Podes ter sangue real, mas és tão vadia quanto as mulheres dos prostíbulos...". Chutou-a na barriga. "Tenho vontade de matar-te por causa da vergonha que me fizeste passar!". Chutou-a mais uma vez. Gemendo, Sakura encolheu-se, tentando proteger-se dos golpes. Não controlava mais as lágrimas.

  
  


Quando cansou de espancá-la, Susano se afastou, passando as mãos no cabelo grisalho. Sentia-se estranhamente satisfeito, parte de sua ira havia se aplacado. Olhou para o corpo trêmulo da mulher que um dia amara, encolhido no chão. Pegou-a e levou-a até um canto do salão, onde havia umas grandes almofadas. Largou-a ali. Depois, acionando uma alavanca, fez uma grande jaula descer sobre ela, prendendo-a ali.

  
  


Sem forças, Sakura apenas fitava sua prisão ir descendo lentamente. Voltou-se para o Duque. Ele tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos. "O que pretendes fazer?", perguntou, arrumando forças para falar e se mexer um pouco. "Por que me prendes?".

  
  


"Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar-te fugir... O amanhecer se aproxima... Não sou idiota, sei o que acontece", ele respondeu. Andando para a mesa, tirou a espada da bainha e começou a fitar a lâmina brilhante. "Também sei que aquele traidor está por perto. Ele virá atrás de ti... E quando chegar, estarei pronto... Para matá-lo. Então tu serás minha!".

  
  
  
  


Pondo a mão no peito, Sakura temeu pela vida de Syaoran. O lobo, realmente, não estava longe e iria para o castelo tão logo se transformasse novamente em humano. E então cairia numa terrível armadilha.

  
  


"Agora, fique quietinha aí como uma boa menina...".

  
  


"Aonde vais?".

  
  


"Resolver umas coisas... Preparar a chegada para o nosso querido Capitão Li".

  
  


Sakura ficou sozinha, com o coração apertado. Tudo dera errado. Todo o plano cuidadosamente elaborado por ela e os amigos fora por água abaixo. Deixou o corpo relaxar e chorou, chorou copiosamente até dormir. Sonhou com antigas lembranças. Sua mãe aparecia-lhe, sorridente e bela, mas com um olhar melancólico. Apesar de ela ter morrido quando Sakura era apenas uma criança, a figura de Nadeshiko surgia nítida, como se nunca tivesse se afastado.

  
  


"Minha menina... Minha Sakura... tudo terminará bem...".

  
  


A imagem alterou e Sakura viu a si mesma, com cerca de 11 anos de idade, no pátio do castelo, brincando com Kero, Touya estava junto a eles. Era uma menina doce, inocente e alegre. Tivera uma infância feliz, mesmo com a ausência da figura materna. Avistou Fujitaka se aproximar sorrindo da pequena briga que se dava entre os filhos. Abraçou-se, sentindo saudades daquela época; sentindo saudades do pai, do irmão e do guardião.

  
  


Outra mudança na imagem à sua volta e agora ela estava numa outra lembrança. Encontrava-se no grande hall do castelo de Nimah. Avistou-se, tímida e calada, enquanto os empregados davam-lhe as boas vindas. E, assim como a Sakura da lembrança, percebeu de imediato quando Syaoran se aproximou. No momento em que o jovem capitão se aproximara e se curvara, apresentando-se e colocando-se à seu serviço, o coração de menina de Sakura se entregou à paixão. Viu a troca intensa de olhares entre ela e o amado, perguntando-se como ninguém havia notado nada.

  
  


Aquela memória se desfez e outra apareceu. Viu-se no jardim, aproveitando o sol da tarde. Susano havia partido para resolver alguns problemas num vilarejo e ela estava sozinha, entregue aos seus conflitos emocionais. Tentara não amar o capitão, mas a cada dia que passava, mais se sentia atraída por aqueles incríveis olhos cor de âmbar. Havia um magnetismo em Li, algo que a impedia de desviar o olhar quando estavam próximos. Sabia que era errado sentir esses tipos de coisa por um homem, ainda mais estando noiva de outro. Mas não conseguia controlar o coração e os sentimentos. Passos chamaram a atenção das duas Sakuras e, voltando as cabeças, ambas avistaram Syaoran se aproximando. Ele sentou ao lado da Sakura da lembrança e começaram a conversar. A Sakura real não precisava ouvir para saber o que conversavam. Lembrava-se bem das palavras trocadas, do tom emocionado da voz grave de Li. Ele havia se declarado a ela. A paixão e o destino deles foi selado com um beijo apaixonado.

  
  


Uma nova lembrança surgiu em torno dela. Estava na clareira da floresta próxima ao castelo e, metros adiante, estava o chalé onde ela e Syaoran consumaram sua paixão. Entrou na pequena casa, e tocou levemente os móveis. Li havia providenciado aquele local para que pudessem se encontrar longe dos olhos dos demais empregados de Susano. Passavam as tardes ali, esquecidos do mundo, perdidos em seu ninho de amor. A porta se abriu e ela viu a si mesma e a Syaoran, entrando sorrindo, abraçados, como faziam desde que passaram a se ver ali. Mas, de alguma maneira, Sakura sabia que aquela cena não era apenas mais um de seus encontros fortuitos. De súbito, uma sombra cruzou a janela. Viu, estática o rosto de Susano se contorcer de ódio diante do que se passava no interior da cabana. No instante seguinte, ouviu seu próprio grito e o corpo da 'outra' Sakura se transformar em falcão. Viu todo o desespero de Syaoran, tentando entender o que acontecia.

  
  


Acordou banhada de suor. Tentou sentar-se, mas o corpo injuriado e dolorido não permitiu. Respirou fundo, abraçando-se. As lembranças queimavam-lhe a mente. Se soubesse o que o futuro lhe reservara, teria sucumbido ao coração? Teria se entregue ao amor de Syaoran se soubesse onde isso os levaria? Novas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

  
  


"Syaoran... Não venha... Por favor, não venha...".

  
  
  
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Continua...

  
  
  
  


N/A: Oi, pessoal! Aqui está o capítulo nove, fresquinho! Graças aos deuses da informática e a um cooler novo, meu computador ficou bom! Eu já estava pra infartar... Tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com meu pc... Ruim com ele, pior sem ele! Bem... Agora que está tudo muito bom, poderei voltar a escrever meus fics!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, confesso que fiquei meio travada no começo, mas depois a coisa destravou. Destravou tanto que acho que acabei me empolgando um pouco! ^_^ Espero mesmo que tenham gostado.

Quero dedicar este capítulo ao meu amigo, Felipe S. Kai, que teve a paciência de revisar este capítulo pra mim e me dar opinões importantes para a continuação. Vou aproveitar o momento e fazer propaganda: leiam o fic dele, Chrono. É muito bom mesmo, é ótimo!! Quero mandar um beijo à Kath, à Diana, à Naki, ao Marcelo, à Graça e à Rô, amigos virtuais que fazem meus momentos na net muito mais alegres. E agradecer a todos, todos sem exceção que mandaram mensagens para mim no dia do meu aniversário, vocês fizeram o meu dia! ^_^ e também a todos que estão acompanhando a estória! Obrigada!

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo,

  
  


Andréa Meiouh

Em 18/07/2003


	11. Capítulo 10

**O LOBO E O FALCÃO**

_Capítulo 10_

* * *

Sempre que se sentia nervoso ou preocupado, Eriol costumava olhar as estrelas. Era um hábito que adquirira de seu mestre. Houveram noites em que os dois ficavam sentados, diante da pequena cabana nas montanhas, apenas contemplando a vastidão acima de suas cabeças. Nesses momentos, Clow dizia o quanto os seres vivos eram diminutos ante a imensidão do Cosmo, fascinando seu pupilo com explicações sobre constelações, divindades e mitos. Os anos passaram e o mago morrera, deixando ao jovem Hiiragisawa seu legado de conhecimentos.

E agora, diante da janela do escritório de Susano, enquanto fitava as estrelas e esperava o Rei Kinomoto, Eriol se perguntava se era mesmo merecedor dos dons que Clow lhe deixara. Falhara com seu mestre, falhara com Sakura e com Li. Sentia-se frustrado, aborrecido, decepcionado consigo mesmo. Não percebera as intenções maléficas de Susano. Estava tão preocupado com a proximidade do grande evento dos astros, a noite sem dia, que se deixara bitolar em sua missão, não observando os sinais de perigo. Um deles foi o uso que o Duque fizera do amuleto mágico. Como Susano conseguira incitar dor e sofrimento em Lady Sakura usando o cristal? Essa e outras perguntas explodiam na mente do jovem mago, causando uma pontada de dor de cabeça. Pressionou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando liberar a angústia e a culpa.

Imerso em suas preocupações, Eriol nem sequer reparava na presença de Tomoyo e Spinel no aposento. A fada e o gato trocavam olhares apreensivos. O mal-estar do bruxo era nítido e a princesa das fadas sabia exatamente o que fazer para ajudar. Voou silenciosa até pousar no ombro do feiticeiro. Com a mão no peito, convocou suas energias e depois, tocou levemente a têmpora dele. Uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade engolfou Eriol. Sentiu a cabeça parar de latejar e os membros relaxarem. Virou o pescoço e sorriu para Tomoyo, que brilhava, etérea, sentada em seu ombro.

"Obrigado", murmurou, sorrindo. A fada retribuiu o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. Spinel se aproximou e pulou no parapeito da janela, de modo a ficar mais perto de seu novo senhor.

"Não foi tua culpa, mestre. Não deixe esses sentimentos negativos apossarem-se de ti", disse, fitando Eriol com seus olhos amarelados. "Acalma teu ser, precisaremos de teus dons para encontrar Lady Sakura".

"Sim, eu sei... Obrigado, Spinel... Já sinto-me melhor".

A porta do aposento abriu, dando passagem ao Rei Kinomoto. Seguido ao soberano, entraram Touya, Kaho, Yamazaki e Kerberus. Eriol sabia que não podia mais protelar aquele assunto. A conversa que teriam era demasiado importante para ficar adiando. Olhando uma última vez para a fada e o gato e, depois de um rápido aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, voltou-se para os recém-chegados.

"Majestade", curvou-se diante do Rei.

"Meu jovem, estamos todos aqui, como solicitaste", disse Fujitaka, sentando-se numa confortável poltrona.

"Obrigado por teres esperado, Majestade. O que tenho a dizer merece ser ouvido por todos e achei mais justo e correto que todos estivessem presentes".

  
Kinomoto apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ao lado dele, o filho e a nora se acomodavam. Kerberus sentara-se nos pés de seu mestre e mantinha os olhos dourados fixos no jovem diante deles. O que aquele rapaz esbelto teria a revelar a respeito de Sakura?

Eriol voltou-se para janela mais uma vez e olhou longamente as estrelas. "Dizem que todas as lendas têm um fundo de verdade...", ele começou, olhando para o céu que refletia a cor profunda de seus olhos. "Que por mais fabulosas ou estranhas que possam ser, há nelas algo de real... Crescemos cercados por mitos, lendas, seres maravilhosos, que muitos de nós acabam se tornando céticos quanto as coisas que escutamos...". Fez uma pausa e, voltando-se para Fujitaka, continuou. "Uma das lendas que sempre aguçou minha curiosidade é a do lobo e do falcão. Um jovem casal apaixonado separado por uma terrível maldição".

"Para sempre juntos, eternamente separados", murmurou Kaho, recitando o que lembrava daquela lenda.

"Exatamente, Alteza... Unidos por um amor intenso, separados pela magia... É uma belíssima história de amor", disse Eriol, olhando cada um da família real com atenção. "E é verdadeira".

"O que queres dizer?", perguntou Touya.

"Essa lenda, na verdade, não é uma lenda. É a história real de um casal... De Sakura e Syaoran".

Durante o silêncio que se fez seguido àquelas palavras, Eriol observava atentamente a reação do pai e do irmão de Lady Sakura. Os olhos castanhos do Rei se arregalaram por detrás dos óculos que usava. Parecia em choque. A reação de Touya foi mais explosiva. O príncipe levantou-se e agarrou o mago pela roupa. Atrás dele, Kerberus rosnava, também não acreditando naquela história maluca.

"Estais insinuando que essa maldita lenda aconteceu com minha irmã?", indagou com raiva, quase a ponto de chacoalhar Eriol, que se desvencilhou e se afastou.

"Não é uma insinuação, Alteza. Lady Sakura é a mulher da lenda".

"Não! Isso é impossível!".

"Touya, por favor...", Kaho puxou o marido pelo braço, obrigando-o a sentar-se novamente. "Acalma-te!".

Fujitaka permanecia calado, absorvendo todas aquelas informações. Apesar de não querer acreditar, no fundo do coração, sabia que era verdade. Foi tomado por uma tristeza e por uma frustração súbitas. Alguém enfeitiçara sua filha caçula, sua menina, fruto de seu amor por Nadeshiko e nada pudera fazer para evitar.

"Nunca vos perguntastes o porquê de não haver encontrado Lady Sakura todo esse tempo? Tantas buscas, tantas viagens e nenhum sinal de vossa filha?", Eriol perguntou ao Rei.

"Sim...", Kinomoto respondeu, com o olhar vazio. "Nunca a encontramos porque...".

"Porque, durante o dia, Lady Sakura se transforma num falcão".

Touya fechou os olhos com força e virou o rosto para o lado. Como? Como aquilo fora acontecer com Sakura?

"Conte-nos como tudo aconteceu", ordenou o Rei, com voz firme e expressão resoluta. Não adiantava ficar remoendo-se por algo que não pudera evitar. Precisava saber o que havia acontecido e tomar providências rápidas para salvar sua filha.

Eriol falou tudo o que sabia. Durante seu discurso, olhava direto nos olhos de Fujitaka, para que este soubesse que não mentia em nenhuma palavra. Touya já havia desistido de ficar parado e caminhava de um lado para o outro, ouvindo tudo com atenção. Kaho e Kerberus também nada perdiam, bem como Yamazaki, Tomoyo e Spinel. Estavam todos atentos e fascinados pela narrativa do mago. Quando esta chegou ao fim, um pesado silêncio se fez.

Indignação, raiva e decepção tomavam conta de Fujitaka. Confiara em Susano. Confiara ao nobre seu maior tesouro, sua própria filha, e este lhe pagara com traição. Como o Duque tivera coragem de fazer ato tão vil contra Sakura, herdeira direta do trono de Tomoeda? Um ato contra alguém da família real era considerado crime gravíssimo, a vilania de Susano tinha que ser castigada.

Kaho tinha o coração na mão. Sabia que alguma coisa grave acontecera com Sakura, mas em nenhum momento chegara a imaginar a gravidade da situação atual. De acordo com o jovem bruxo, havia um modo de desfazer a maldição, entretanto era necessária a presença de Sakura e do Capitão Li. O tempo se esgotava... Tinham que encontrar a princesa o mais rápido possível.

Por ser o mais explosivo de todos, a reação de Touya não podia deixar de ser a mais furiosa e ruidosa. Fechando as mãos em punhos apertados, ele golpeou o primeiro objeto à sua frente que era, coincidentemente, um busto de gesso de Susano. O soco esmigalhou a cabeça da escultura e o príncipe desejou, interiormente, poder fazer o mesmo com o Duque de verdade. Estava tão voltado para sua ira que sequer reparou nos danos causados em sua mão. Esfolados, os dedos sangravam, pingando o líquido vermelho intenso no tapete do aposento.

Fujitaka foi o primeiro dos três a falar. "Como sabes de tudo isso, rapaz?".

"O mago que fez o feitiço... E que criou o amuleto... Era meu mestre".

* * *

Susano voltava de sua inspeção. Andando pelas passagens secretas do castelo, pudera espionar os acontecimentos e viu seus homens, seus empregados, serem dominados pelo Príncipe e pelos Dragões Reais, soldados de elite que faziam a escolta do Rei. Não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Estava sozinho naquela empreitada.

Voltou para a galeria onde deixara Sakura. A Princesa adormecia sob as almofadas. Apesar das escoriações e dos hematomas que começavam a ficar mais nítidos, ela continuava bela. Deixou os olhos percorrerem o corpo miúdo, encolhido pela dor. Depois que matasse Li, a teria só para si.

"Minha... Serás só minha...", murmurou, com um brilho sádico e assustador no olhar.

* * *

  
  
Após tão surpreendente revelação, o que Eriol sentiu foi o punho forte e machucado de Touya contra seu rosto. O soco o pegou desprevenido, derrubando-o no chão e fazendo com que seus óculos caíssem. Novos golpes viriam se não fosse pela intervenção de Kaho e Fujitaka.

"Touya!", a mulher tentava segurar o marido. "Por Deus, homem! Fica calmo! Pára com isso!"

Mas Touya parecia surdo aos apelos da esposa. Tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar do braço forte de Fujitaka e avançar sobre Eriol, que se levantava devagar. O mago entendia a reação do príncipe e até esperava por ela, afinal ele mesmo se revoltava e se culpava por não ter insistido mais... Se ao menos tivesse descoberto a tempo, se tivesse se empenhado mais, talvez teria salvado seu mestre e Lady Sakura.

"Meu filho! Basta! Chega deste comportamento absurdo!", ordenou o rei, puxando o braço de Touya com força e dando uma firme sacudida.

Os olhos ardentes do homem mais novo passaram a fuzilar o pai. "Como podes me pedir para parar? Como podes ficar tão calmo enquanto descobres que tua filha foi amaldiçoada por toda vida e este bruxo...", fitou Eriol com ódio e lhe apontou o dedo. "Este bruxo maldito sabia de tudo e é aprendiz do imundo que causou toda esta confusão!".

Fujitaka encarou o filho, com raiva brilhando nos orbes castanhos. "Estás enganado, meu filho, quando pensas que estou calmo. Como podes achar isso? O fato de eu não explodir como tu, não significa que não sinto nada em relação a esta história... Tenho raiva, muita raiva sim... Mas não deste pobre rapaz, que no meu ver é tão vítima deste infortúnio quanto tua irmã. Minha raiva é contra Susano. Ele sim é o responsável por esta confusão. E é contra ele que devemos lutar, contra ele que deveis direcionar teu ódio".

Touya abaixou a cabeça diante da repreensão do pai. Seu espírito irrequieto mais uma vez o levara a tomar atitudes impensadas, mas não podia negar que se sentia um tanto aliviado após despejar sua ira incontida no feiticeiro.

Sentindo mais uma vez o peso da culpa sobre os ombros, Eriol ajeitou as roupas e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dos Kinomoto. Apesar de saber que não merecera aquele soco, sentia-se tão culpado e responsável pelo fracasso do plano que nem pensava em responder a agressão. Aproximou-se da janela e ficou a olhar as estrelas.

Percebendo que o filho nada mais faria, Fujitaka soltou-lhe o braço e depois fitou todos no aposento. "Por favor, saí todos... Deixai-me a sós com Hiiragisawa...".

Depois de trocar um longo olhar, Tomoyo e Yamazaki saíram, seguidos por Kerberus, Touya e Kaho. Quando Spinel se aproximava da porta, Eriol lhe pediu para ficar. O gato sabia da vida de Clow tanto ou até mais que o próprio pupilo do mago. Talvez fosse de ajuda para responder as questões do soberano. Sem contar que seria uma boa companhia naquele momento. Não queria encarar o Rei sozinho. Não se sentindo tão mal.

"Majestade", disse o jovem, sem saber ao certo como começar. "Espero que possas me perdoar... Sei que não é nada agradável saber que sou discípulo do homem que enfeitiçou vossa filha, mas creia-me, isso me corrói a alma...". As palavras eram sinceras. Ele se sentia mesmo corroído pela culpa de não ter podido ajudar Lady Sakura antes. Mas será que poderia ter ajudado? A carta de seu mestre era tão clara... O momento certo para fazer alguma coisa era o momento em que a Terra se cobriria de escuridão, criando uma noite em pleno dia.

"Por que não fizeste nada para ajudar minha filha?".

"Eu não sabia de nada, meu senhor...",  Eriol passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, num gesto inseguro. "Só descobri quando mestre Clow morreu...".

"Teu mestre era Clow?", o rei perguntou espantado. Sentiu a garganta apertar levemente. Seu amigo de infância, uma pessoa a quem devia tanta coisa... Não podia acreditar que ele fora o responsável pela maldição de sua filha. "Reed Clow?", perguntou novamente.

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça. "Sim, Majestade. Fui treinado por ele desde tenra idade. Ele me ensinou tudo o que sabia, foi um ótimo mestre".

"Clow... Por que? Não posso acreditar...", murmurou Fujitaka andando de um lado para outro. Ainda podia se lembrar da presença do amigo em seu casamento e o inusitado presente que ele lhe dera – Kerberus, o guardião da família real. Nadeshiko o admirava intensamente e lhe tinha um grande respeito, sempre que o mago aparecia pela região de Tomoeda, o soberano fazia questão de recebê-lo. Gostavam de conversar, trocar idéias sobre tudo. Não podia acreditar que Clow enfeitiçara a própria afilhada. Sentiu o peito doer, a angústia atravessando-lhe as entranhas como um punhal afiado.

O jovem feiticeiro e o gato se entreolharam longamente. Não entendiam a reação do rei. "Senhor?", chamou Eriol.

Fujitaka se voltou para o pupilo de seu amigo. "Clow está mesmo morto?".

"Sim, meu senhor", desta vez quem respondeu foi Spinel. "Morreu de desgosto por ter usado seu dom para algo maléfico".

"De desgosto?", Fujitaka parecia não acreditar. Um mago poderoso como Clow, morrer de desgosto... Era no mínimo estranho. Entretanto, no segundo seguinte, toda situação lhe caiu como um tijolo na cabeça. Clow se remoera de culpa e arrependimento não apenas por ter feito mal a alguém, mas também porque este alguém lhe era conhecido, tinha vínculos com Sakura, apesar de poucos saberem que ela era sua afilhada.

"Exatamente... Um dos juramentos de um bom feiticeiro é jamais usar seus dons para causar o mal", esclareceu Eriol, depois de um longo suspiro, suas palavras confirmando a teoria do soberano. "Mestre Clow foi forçado a isso e jamais se perdoou. Ele nunca foi capaz de tocar no assunto, mas antes de morrer deixou uma carta, explicando-nos o que se passou e com instruções claras sobre o que fazer". 

"Mas por que ele não fez nada para ajudar Sakura enquanto era vivo?". Ainda não podia aceitar que o amigo nada fizera pra reparar o mal que fizera à Princesa, mesmo tendo sido forçado.

"Creio que ele tinha medo do que o Duque Susano era capaz de lhe fazer", disse Spinel. "Mestre Clow sofreu muito nas mãos deste homem".

"E minha filha?", inquiriu Kinomoto. "Sakura também sofreu por causa de Susano... ainda sofre até hoje, está sofrendo agora! Ele devia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...".

Eriol percebeu que, apesar das palavras ditas à Touya, o rei estava ressentido. E isso era perfeitamente normal, dada as circunstâncias. Não podia culpá-lo por sentir raiva de Clow e de qualquer pessoa ligada à Clow. Viu Fujitaka se sentar, ou melhor, praticamente se jogar na poltrona e segurar a cabeça nas mãos, cotovelos apoiados nas pernas.

"Sinto muito, Majestade", disse, sincero. "Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu com Lady Sakura... Sei que se pudesse, meu mestre desfaria tudo o fez para prejudicar a princesa...".

"Sentir muito não trará minha filha de volta...". A dor que sentia no peito não era apenas pela filha enfeitiçada, mas também pela traição do amigo e pela desumanidade de seu suserano.

"Não, meu senhor, mas como já falei, fui instruído por mestre Clow para ajudá-la assim que chegar a hora".

Assentindo, o soberano lembrou de uma das explicações do mago, a _noite sem dia_, um fenômeno raro de alinhamento dos planetas. Quando a Terra, o Sol e a Lua estiverem alinhados e a sombra do satélite esconder o Sol por alguns minutos, o feitiço enfraqueceria o suficiente para ser quebrado. Seria o momento ideal para libertar Sakura e Li do maldito sortilégio.

"E quando esta hora chegará, Hiiragisawa?".

Eriol se aproximou da janela e voltou a fitar as estrelas. "De acordo com as previsões de Mestre Clow...", fez uma pausa e se voltou para o Rei. "O eclipse será amanhã".

* * *

O resto da noite foi passada em uma espera ansiosa para todos os que estavam no castelo. O tempo escoava lentamente, agonizantemente. As buscas, apesar de infrutíferas, continuavam. Ninguém desistia. Era preciso encontrar Sakura e Susano antes que algo mais grave acontecesse.

Longe do castelo, na densa floresta de Nimah, um homem surgiu deitado sob as árvores, assim que os primeiros raios de sol despontaram. Seu corpo cansado e dolorido o impedia de se levantar, o menor dos movimentos causava-lhe sofrimento físico. Respirando profundamente, Syaoran se sentou, usando o tronco da árvore como apoio. Não entendia o porquê daquela estranha dor. As transformações eram um tanto cansativas mas nunca dolorosas. O que teria acontecido daquela vez? E como estaria Sakura? Apesar da vontade que sentia de sair correndo para o castelo, tinha ciência de que nada conseguiria naquelas condições. Estava fraco e machucado. Fechou os olhos e reclinando a cabeça para trás, desfaleceu.

* * *

Susano olhava, fascinado, a transformação de Sakura. Clow era mesmo um bruxo poderoso. Assistia, totalmente enlevado, o corpo de mulher metamorfosear-se no corpo de uma ave de rapina, coberta de penas. Os olhos verdes transmutaram-se em amarelos e os pés, em garras. O falcão guinchou, desabituado a ambientes fechados. Voou em círculos dentro da jaula até cansar e pousar numa almofada.

"Muito bom, minha cara... Já percebeste que daqui não poderás fugir... Muito bom. Agora fique aqui quietinha, que vou caçar um lobo...", disse o Duque, pegando sua espada sobre a mesa e acariciando o amuleto. "Será divertido usar isto aqui contra aquele tolo do Li. Acho que vou torturá-lo, antes de acabar com ele de uma vez".

E, ajeitando a capa sobre os ombros, Susano saiu de seu esconderijo, em busca de Syaoran.

* * *

Quando despertou outra vez, Li sentiu alguma coisa puxar-lhe a roupa. Abriu os olhos pesados e deparou-se com seu leal cavalo. Wei mordia a barra de seu casaco, como se tentasse acordá-lo. Passando as mãos pelo rosto, suspirou pesadamente. Ainda sentia o corpo cansado, mas a estranha dor havia cessado. O que acontecera afinal? Por que sentira tanta dor ao transformar-se em humano? Teria ocorrido alguma coisa quando ele estava na forma de lobo? Sentiu raiva por não ter nenhuma lembrança de seus atos quando virava um animal. Um puxão mais forte o fez sair do torpor que o tomava.

"Certo, certo... Estou levantando...", respondeu, erguendo-se, ainda apoiado na árvore. Olhou para cima e viu que ainda era cedo. Se cavalgasse rápido, talvez chegasse logo no castelo.

A lembrança de Sakura e Susano no mesmo castelo o fez estreitar os olhos e puxar inadvertidamente a rédea do corcel, que relinchou. Passou a mão nos pêlos negros do animal, num pedido de desculpas. Em poucas horas encontraria o Duque e finalmente resolveriam suas diferenças. Montou e orientou Wei na direção do castelo de Nimah. Instigou o cavalo para que seguisse num galope veloz, por isso não demorou a chegar à estrada. O vento frio no rosto o despertou de vez, tirando o restinho do cansaço que ainda sentia, substituindo-o por expectativa e ansiedade pelas coisas que estavam por vir. Sabia que Susano não se entregaria sem lutar e também não esperava menos que isso. Descontaria os anos de sofrimento e de solidão forçada que o nobre os impusera.

Alguns minutos depois, chegou à vila. Desacelerou o passo de Wei e adentrou em Nimah, que começava mais uma rotina de suas atividades matutinas, desta vez mais animada e colorida por causa dos festejos. Viu o padeiro sair de seu estabelecimento com um cesto cheio de pães quentes e o quitandeiro abrir as janelas de sua pequena loja, exibindo frutas e legumes frescos. Viu os feirantes arrumarem suas mercadorias e suas barracas para o início de mais uma feira. Crianças corriam de um lado para outro, brincando, sorrindo, alvoroçadas, pois aquele era um dia especial: era o aniversário de seu governante. Aquelas pessoas estavam tão acostumadas à sobriedade e frieza do Duque, que momentos como aqueles – alegres, divertidos – eram raros na cidade. E também estavam tão envolvidas naquele clima de festa que não reparavam nele, um cavaleiro estranho que atravessava o lugar em seu corcel negro.

O barulho ia diminuindo à medida que Syaoran se aproximava do castelo. A grande construção estava estranhamente silenciosa. Passou pelos portões escancarados, sob os olhares atentos de uns poucos soldados que montavam a guarda. Imediatamente, seus instintos gritaram em alerta, fazendo-o levar a mão ao cabo da espada. Sabia que, se o plano de Eriol e Yamazaki fosse bem sucedido, decerto estariam à sua espera, no entanto aquela situação não o deixava confortável, pelo contrário. Tinha a sensação que alguém pularia em seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

Parou o cavalo nos pés da escadaria de pedra que dava acesso à grande porta de entrada. Apeou, olhando atentamente para os lados. De repente, a porta se abriu e um homem saiu. Ele era alto, cabelos escuros em desalinho e olhos que brilhavam numa raiva contida. Usava uma armadura nova e reluzente, com o brasão da família real no broche que segurava a capa. Syaoran logo o reconheceu como sendo o filho do Rei Kinomoto, irmão mais velho de Sakura.

"Syaoran Li?", perguntou Touya, com cara de poucos amigos, olhos estreitos fixos em Li.

"Sim, sou eu", respondeu o guerreiro com altivez, sem se intimidar com a postura ameaçadora do príncipe. "O que queres?".

Habilmente, Touya puxou a espada, encostando a ponta no pescoço de Syaoran no instante seguinte. "O que quero?" retrucou o irmão de Sakura, empurrando um pouco mais a lâmina. "Quero matar-te, arrancar teus membros um a um por ter ousado tocar em minha irmã e ter transformado a vida dela num inferno!".

Porém, se era intimidação que Touya queria, falhou miseravelmente. Li sequer piscou quando a espada o feriu de leve, fazendo escorrer um filete de sangue. E ainda respondeu ao ataque, puxando a própria espada, também a encostando no pescoço de Touya, fuzilando-o com o olhar. "Creio que temos um problema aqui, _Alteza_", falou com frieza, despejando veneno e arrogância na palavra 'Alteza'. "Não quero morrer no momento. Importa-te se eu resistir?".

"Não esperava outra coisa...". Dando passos para trás, os dois se afastaram, sem perder o contato visual, apenas para avançarem um contra o outro, espadas em riste, olhos furiosos.

Travaram uma luta ferrenha. Touya, por seus motivos de irmão e ciúmes de Sakura. Syaoran, pelo desejo de poder entrar logo no castelo, acabar com Susano e reencontrar sua Ying Fa. Estava preocupado pois nunca ficara por tanto tempo sem o falcão. Disposto a dar um basta naquela briga boba, deu um impulso mais forte para frente, rodando o pulso, fazendo a espada do príncipe girar junto com a sua e, como conseqüência, fazendo Touya perder o controle da arma. A espada caiu a alguns passos dos dois que se encaravam ferozmente.

"Touya!", ouviram uma voz chamar. "Touya, o que pensas que estás fazendo?!".

Fujitaka se aproximou, colocando-se entre o filho e o recém chegado. Olhava para Touya com uma aura de autoridade que fez o príncipe recuar. "Pai...".

"Não tinhas esse direito, Touya. Não te ensinei a desrespeitar os outros. Como ousas atacar este rapaz sem motivo algum?".

"Tenho todo o motivo do mundo, meu pai. Este é Syaoran Li".

O monarca virou-se para o guerreiro. "Tu és Li?".

"Sim, Majestade", falou Syaoran respeitosamente.

"Estávamos a tua espera... Desculpe-me pela recepção rude de meu filho... Espero que estejas bem...".

"Não vos preocupeis, Majestade... Estou bem... Quero apenas saber de meus amigos. Onde estão Yamazaki e os outros?".

"Estão lá dentro e estão bem...", disse Fujitaka, desviando o olhar, o que incomodou Syaoran.

"E Sakura?". O silêncio que os dois homens fizeram deixou Li ainda mais preocupado. "Onde está Sakura?".

Depois de uma pausa, que pareceu para o guerreiro terrivelmente longa e angustiante, Fujitaka falou. "Susano a levou".

* * *

Continua...

**N/A**: Oi, pessoal! Er... Hum... Eu sei que este capítulo demorou além da conta, minha culpa, assumo tudo e quero pedir desculpas a todos pelo atraso. Tive um problema de saúde e também problemas pessoais, que me tiraram a inspiração. Agora pra completar as aulas da faculdade começaram e uma boa parte do tempo que usava pra escrever, vou ter que usar pra estudar... ¬¬

Mas deixando de enrolação, este foi o capítulo 10. Quero dedicá-lo especialmente aos meus grandes amigos Felipe S. Kai e Kath Klein, que apesar de não conhecer pessoalmente, sinto uma grande afeição. Eles foram importantíssimos para mim neste período de 'entressafra', me ajudando, dando dicas de como continuar. Se este capítulo ficou pronto, foi graças ao auxílio deles.

Quero também mandar um beijão a todos que estão acompanhando a história e esperaram pacientemente por este capítulo. Um beijo à Naki, à Rô, à Miaka, à Yoruki, à Mel e a toda galerinha do AtualizaFanfics.

Um abração e até o próximo capítulo!

_Andréa Meiouh_

_26/08/2003_


	12. Capítulo 11

**O LOBO E O FALCÃO**

_Capítulo 11_

Longe da confusão do salão, Tomoyo e Yamazaki percorriam os longos e sombrios corredores do castelo de Nimah. O elfo tentava buscar alguma pista da princesa usando seus apurados sentidos e a fada tinha o pressentimento de que precisavam encontrar Sakura o mais rápido possível. Sentia os nervos à flor da pele e se mantinha alerta para qualquer sinal da amiga humana.

"Droga...", resmungou Yamazaki. "É como se Lady Sakura tivesse evaporado no ar...".

"Não podemos desistir! Ela precisa de nós!", exclamou Tomoyo.

Encostando-se na parede de pedra, o elfo foi escorregando lentamente até chegar ao chão.

"Eu sei... Mas o que podemos fazer? Não há sinal... Nenhuma pista dela... O duque a escondeu tão bem... Se houvesse um jeito de entrar em contato com ela...".

"Mas não há... E a esta hora, ela deve estar sob a forma de falcão mais uma vez", replicou a fada. "Será que o capitão Li já chegou?".

"Não sei...".

Ficaram em silêncio no corredor imerso nas sombras. Estavam próximos às masmorras e não haviam tochas iluminando o local. A pouca claridade que tinham provinha de uma pequena tocha que Yamazaki segurava.

"Droga! Sinto-me tão inútil!", explodiu o elfo de súbito, dando um soco na parede.

Talvez tivesse sido o acaso ou a mão do destino, mas o fato foi que Yamazaki acertou o tijolo que acionava uma porta secreta. Ele e Tomoyo recuaram assustados e olhavam, atônitos a abertura aumentar cada vez mais e um outro corredor aparecer.

"Que fizeste?!", perguntou a fada.

"Nada... Só bati na parede!", respondeu Yamazaki, trêmulo.

Voltando os olhos para aquela descoberta, Tomoyo começou a ponderar. "Claro... Claro que Susano não esconderia Sakura num aposento normal do castelo", ela murmurava para si mesma. "Qual o melhor lugar para se colocar algo que não quer que seja achado?".

"Num lugar que ninguém saiba que exista?", devolveu o elfo, hesitante.

"Exatamente!! Em uma câmara secreta!", ela exultava com as próprias conclusões. "Vamos, Yamazaki! A princesa está por aqui!".

Os dois correram para dentro e nem sequer notaram que a abertura se fechou tão logo eles passaram.

* * *

_"Esse é um risco que teremos que correr..."._

As palavras de Eriol ressoavam na cabeça de Syaoran enquanto ele tentava assimilar a situação na qual se encontrava, a situação de Sakura.

O plano dera todo errado. De alguma forma, Susano conseguira um poder para alterar o feitiço e assim dominar Sakura. Agora, ela estava presa em algum lugar do castelo, esperando por ajuda. Não poderia ficar ali de braços cruzados, não seria apenas um mero espectador. Levantou-se, pegou a espada e, com longas passadas, dirigiu-se à saída do salão.

"Li!", chamou Eriol, que ainda conversava discretamente com o Rei Kinomoto. "Aonde vais?".

"Procurar Sakura, é claro!", respondeu sem se virar. "Já fui chefe da guarda de Susano, conheço muito bem este castelo... Se Sakura está escondida aqui, irei encontrar!".

"Vou contigo", disse o bruxo, pegando seus objetos.

"E eu também", complementou Touya.

Syaoran olhou de um homem para o outro. "Se estais dispostos a enfrentar os perigos que  haveremos encontrar no caminho, então vamos!".

Fujitaka interferiu. "Levem Kerberus... Talvez ele seja de grande ajuda!".

Os três homens e o guardião saíram pelos corredores, em direção às masmorras. No salão, ficaram apenas o rei, sua nora e Spinel.

"Achas que eles conseguirão. Kaho?", perguntou o soberano à esposa do filho, que nada respondeu, pois estava na janela olhando o céu com extrema atenção. "Kaho?", chamou tocando o ombro dela.

"A hora está passando...", ela sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos do céu. "O momento se aproxima e o perigo aumenta cada vez mais...".

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Fujitaka estremeceu. Será que o destino de sua filha era morrer nas mãos de Susano?

* * *

"Isso... Venham para minha armadilha...", Susano riu alucinadamente, enquanto observava a movimentação. "Tudo está correndo como o planejado".

Afastando-se do quadro, dirigiu-se para a câmara onde estava a jaula com o falcão.

"Logo, eliminarei a todos... Irei governar o mundo e terei Sakura apenas para mim!".

Estava tão envolto em seus devaneios, que não reparou quando o quadro mágico mudou de imagem e mostrou duas pequenas figuras esgueirando-se pelo corredor que levava a câmara secreta...

* * *

"Nossa... Que escuridão!", gemeu Yamazaki, trêmulo, esfregando a mão livre no braço.

Estavam dentro de um corredor escondido por trás das paredes do castelo, mas era como se tivessem entrado dentro de um buraco muito fundo. O lugar era frio e cheirava a mofo. A sensação de vazio e solidão os incomodou e Tomoyo se aproximou do rosto do elfo.

"Não dá seguir nessa escuridão...", ele continuou se lamentando. Olhando para os lados, avistou algo. "Tem uma tocha na parede...", apontou para fada. "Vou acender..."

"Acho melhor não...", sussurrou Tomoyo vacilante. Um sentimento estranho, um sexto sentido lhe dizia para não acenderem a tocha, mas não poderiam seguir naquela escuridão.

"Como assim não?", o parceiro reclamou. "Está escuro e frio aqui... Pra ti, não há problema, podes brilhar! Mas, e eu?".

Sem ligar para a preocupação da amiga, aproximou a tocha que tinha da que estava encostada na parede. Aos poucos, esta foi queimando. Yamazaki suspirou aliviado. Tudo ali parecia tão velho que talvez a tocha não servisse mais. Porém, o alívio deu lugar a surpresa e ao temor quando, assim que acendeu a primeira, as demais tochas começaram a queimar clareando totalmente o corredor, como num passe de mágica.

"Mas... Mas o que...?", Tomoyo olhava para os lados tentando entender.

"E-eu não sei...", gaguejou o elfo, quando um ruído persistente alcançou seus ouvidos. "Tomoyo... Alguma coisa vem vindo...".

"O quê?".

Antes que a fada pudesse continuar, o corredor começou a tremer e o barulho aumentou. Do teto, terra e pedaços de pedras caíam aos poucos, como se alertassem do perigo. Os dois olharam para cima. Subitamente, uma estaca caiu, cravando-se ao lado deles.

"Corre, Yamazaki!".

Saíram em disparada, desviando das estacas que pareciam cair sobre eles, como chuva. Usando toda sua habilidade de vôo, Tomoyo evitava as colisões, sempre orientando o amigo pelo melhor caminho a seguir.

"Veja! Uma escada!", exclamou. "Vamos depressa!".

Nunca em sua vida de meliante, Yamazaki tinha passado por um momento tão desesperador. Sentia as pontas afiadas das estacas arranhar-lhe a pele e não estava nada feliz por isso. Foi com alegria inenarrável que alcançaram a escada. E para sua surpresa, as estacas pararam de cair assim que pisou no primeiro degrau.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou, arfante.

Tomoyo também respirava com dificuldade. "Não sei... Começou quando acendeste a tocha... Avisei para não fazer, Yamazaki! Eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso!".

"Tiveste um mau pressentimento e nada disseste?! Como eu poderia adivinhar?".

"Tentei alertar-te, mas me escutaste?", ela perguntou, respondendo em seguida. "Lógico que não!". O elfo bufou, cruzou os braços e sentou-se. Não adiantava ficar brigando, ainda mais num momento como aquele.

"O duque está à espera do Capitão Li...", disse a fada, depois de um momento de silêncio. "Por isso o corredor está cheio de armadilhas...".

"O que faremos agora?".

"Continuaremos nosso caminho", respondeu ela com determinação.

* * *

Li, Eriol, Touya e Kerberus não demoraram a chegar ao aposento principal do castelo: o dormitório de Susano, o duque de Nimah. O ambiente era sombrio como o proprietário e o restante da grande construção. Com passos firmes, o ex-capitão da guarda seguiu até uma bela tapeçaria. Esticando o braço, puxou uma tocha que havia bem ao lado do ornamento. A parede começou a girar, dando passagem a um corredor iluminado.

"Por que essas tochas estão acesas?", perguntou o príncipe, desembainhando a espada.

"Não sei...", Li também puxou sua arma. "Ficai atentos para qualquer movimentação estranha...".

Entraram no corredor. Eriol não pode evitar que um calafrio percorresse sua espinha assim que pôs os pés na estranha passagem. Deixou seus sentidos se expandirem. Novamente, sentiu um calafrio. Estavam rodeados por magia. '_Uma magia perversa..._'.

"Esse corredor está enfeitiçado...", disse aos companheiros. "Precisamos ser cautelosos...". Mal terminou de falar, o chão sob seus pés cedeu e eles começaram a escorregar, numa descida vertiginosa.

"Mas que diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!", foi a exclamação de Kerberus, enquanto eles desciam pelas pedras.

* * *

Tomoyo e Yamazaki continuavam subindo as escadas. Aliás, o elfo era quem subia os degraus, enquanto a fadinha sobrevoava a procura de algum sinal de perigo. Chegaram até um patamar, onde o caminho se dividia em dois.

"Para que lado?", perguntou ele, parando e aproveitando para refazer-se da longa subida.

"Não sei...", disse ela, coçando a cabeça.

Ficaram olhando para os dois caminhos até que falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Direita!"

"Esquerda!". Tomoyo revirou os olhos e Yamazaki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquilo definitivamente não estava ajudando. Olharam-se com faíscas nos olhos.

"Vamos tentar mais uma vez...", falou ela, respirando fundo. Olhou para os caminhos e exclamou esquerda, enquanto Yamazaki gritava direita.

"Por que não seguimos cada um por um caminho?", o elfo perdeu a paciência. Estava cansado, suado, com sede e com fome, sem falar no medo que sentia por estar num corredor repleto de armadilhas e de onde, a qualquer momento, o duque de Nimah poderia aparecer.

"Acredito que ficar juntos é nossa melhor opção...", a voz sombria de Tomoyo o assustou. "Esse lugar é perigoso". Ela calou-se e o fitou. "Usa teus instintos, Yamazaki... Concentra-te. Por onde achas que devemos seguir?".

Fechando os olhos e deixando seus sentidos fluírem. Ruídos distantes, estranhas sensações. Os sons eram vagos, mas estavam ali, presentes, como uma farpa no dedo do pé. "Direita", disse ele por fim.

"Então é para direita que seguiremos...", concordou a fada. Com extrema cautela, tomaram o caminho escolhido.

Conforme andavam, o corredor se tornava mais frio e as tochas iam se apagando lentamente. Tomoyo e Yamazaki trocaram um olhar desconfiado. O que mais aquele estranho lugar lhes reservara? Caminharam até a luz apagar completamente. A luminosidade da fada era a única coisa que permitia o elfo enxergar naquele escuro. De repente, ela parou de avançar.

"Yamazaki, pare!", ordenou, com voz forte.

Prontamente, o ex-gatuno parou de andar. Tomoyo voou até o amigo e olhou em volta. Tinha algo diferente ali. Desceu até a altura dos pés e concentrou-se, liberando um pouco mais de luz, para clarear o caminho. Mas o detalhe era que não havia mais nada ali. Diante deles, um imenso buraco. 

Yamazaki estremeceu. Soltando a respiração que estava presa, deu um sorriso fraco para amiga, que voejou até seu ombro. "Obrigado, Tomoyo... Se não fosse por ti, eu quase...".

"Não foi nada, Yamazaki...", respondeu ela, igualmente trêmula. O que teria acontecido se Yamazaki tivesse dado mais um passo? Não querendo pensar mais naquilo, sacudiu a cabeça.

As luzes voltaram a acender. E os dois puderam ver bem o tamanho da armadilha.

"Uau...", foi tudo o que o elfo conseguiu proferir.

Reparando que ainda havia uma pequena borda em torno do buraco, Tomoyo chamou o companheiro. "Vamos, Yamazaki. Não devemos estar muito longe".

Devagar, eles continuaram a jornada.

* * *

Divertido, Susano observava os acontecimentos de seu 'quadro'. Li e os outros mal sabiam o que aquele corredor tinha para eles. Ainda tinha coisa para acontecer.

"Isso... Venha, Li... Venha... Que estarei esperando para matá-lo!".

* * *

Li e os outros continuaram naquele gigantesco escorregador de pedra pelo que lhes pareceu ser uma eternidade até que foram separados. Cada um caiu num cômodo escuro, sem qualquer iluminação.

Eriol se levantou e, com sua magia, fez a ponta de seu báculo brilhar. Estava numa pequena câmara, paredes de pedra nuas, como o resto do corredor, sem nenhum enfeite. Pensava num modo de sair dali quando pressentiu uma outra presença logo atrás de si. Virando-se, deparou-se com os olhos azuis escuros de seu mestre. Clow lhe sorria.

"Mestre...", murmurou, surpreso. Deu dois passos adiante, mas logo foi lançado com força contra a parede. Erguendo a cabeça, viu o outro mago abaixar um báculo semelhante ao que tinha nas próprias mãos. Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo o corpo doer e novamente foi lançado contra a parede com fúria.

Não houve tempo de se defender. Deixou-se ficar ali, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que seu mestre estava fazendo aquilo? Sentiu o peso da culpa que carregava nos ombros por todos aqueles anos aumentar. Olhou para Clow que se aproximava, báculo erguido. Os olhos azuis sempre tão compreensivos e calorosos estavam frios, os lábios curvados num sorriso frio, sem vida. Aquele não podia ser seu mestre. Percebeu que ele se preparava para atacar outra vez. Não queria morrer ali, a mercê de algo que parecia com seu falecido mestre. Não era sua hora de morrer. Precisava ajudar Li, Sakura e os outros. De joelhos, sentiu a magia do outro se aproximar rapidamente. Empunhando o báculo com firmeza, proferiu um antigo encantamento. Luzes e trovões ressoaram dentro da câmara.

"Desculpai-me, mestre... mas é preciso terminar a missão", falou entre os dentes, antes de esticar o báculo na direção de Clow e mandar toda a energia acumulada para cima do outro mago. Houve uma grande explosão de luz, que obrigou Eriol a proteger os olhos. Quando a claridade se desvez, ele já não estava mais na pequena cela de pedra e sim de volta no corredor.

"Era um feitiço", concluiu, respirando aliviado. Olhou para as formas de Li, Touya e Kerberus, que pareciam dormir, estendidos no chão. '_Lutai com bravura, meus amigos, qualquer que sejam seus temores__! É um feitiço!_', direcionou seus pensamentos e sua energia para os outros três, numa tentativa de ajudá-los.

* ~ * ~ *

_Continua_...

N/A: Realmente, não tenho desculpas para uma demora tão longa. Muitas coisas aconteceram e acabei deixando de lado muitas coisas, não só este fic. Quero humildemente me desculpar com todos que estão acompanhando esta história. Falta muito pouco pra acabar, como eu já havia dito antes. Mas como este capítulo ficaria muito grande, optei por dividi-lo. No próximo, teremos o reencontro de Li e Susano e a tão esperada luta.

Dedico este capítulo a todos que comentaram, que mandaram e-mails ou mensagens pelo MSN pedindo a continuação deste fic. O incentivo de vocês foi o meu maior estímulo. Muito obrigada, de coração.

Um grande abraço,

Andréa Meiouh


	13. Capítulo 12

**O LOBO E O FALCÃO**

**Capítulo 12**

Com o corpo dolorido, o jovem príncipe levantou-se aos poucos. Piscou os olhos, tentando se lembrar das coisas que tinham acontecido e porquê estava ali, naquela estranha sala. As tochas iluminavam o ambiente, mas não acalmavam o espírito belicoso de Touya. Era um guerreiro e podia sentir com antecipação a batalha. Estava no seu sangue.

Estava totalmente de pé quando pressentiu que havia outra pessoa no recinto. Virou-se e deparou com o rei Kinomoto.

"Pai...", murmurou espantado. O que seu pai fazia ali?

Ao ouvir o chamado, Fujitaka levantou a cabeça. O espanto de Touya aumentou. Os olhos castanhos tão cheios de vida do pai estavam opacos, apagados, frios. Nunca em sua vida, mesmo nos momentos mais dolorosos, tinha visto o pai com aquela expressão estranha. Viu-o também desembainhar uma espada, numa velocidade estupidamente lenta.

"Pai, o quê...?", foi tudo que pode falar antes de ser atacado com ferocidade pelo outro. Desviou do golpe, jogando-se para o lado. Viu o pai preparar-se outra vez. "Pai! Que diabos está acontecendo?", gritou, afastando-se do golpe seguinte. Fujitaka nada falava. Apenas o olhava com olhos gélidos e uma expressão vazia.

Aquele não podia ser seu pai, pensou ao sentir a espada ferir-lhe o rosto. O calor do sangue o alertou que, se não se defendesse, poderia morrer ali, sem encontrar a irmã, sem rever a esposa. Seu pai de verdade não ia querer que isto acontecesse.

"Não és meu pai", sussurrou, puxando sua própria espada. "Tu não és meu PAI!". E num movimento rápido, golpeou o outro, traçando um grande arco com a lâmina que atingiu em cheio o pescoço do soberano. Mas ao invés de sangue, foi banhando por uma intensa luz branca. Caiu pra trás, protegendo os olhos.

"Alteza!".

Gemeu, sentindo o chão frio debaixo do corpo outra vez. "Hum...".

"É um feitiço, Alteza... Levanta, vamos!", a voz parecia angustiada e apressada. "Precisas lutar contra ele, Alteza". Conhecia aquela voz... Era Eriol! Abriu os olhos. Estava no corredor novamente, com o mago debruçado em cima de seu corpo. Sentou-se com dificuldade, sentindo o rosto latejar. Era o ferimento feito pela espada de seu 'pai'.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou, passando os dedos levemente no machucado.

"Caímos em uma armadilha de Susano, um feitiço de ilusão... Deixai-me cuidar disso", pediu Eriol, estendendo a mão.

"Se foi uma ilusão, então por que...?", perguntou, sentindo a magia do outro em sua pele, cicatrizando a ferida.

"Não faço idéia, Alteza...". Depois de uma pausa, perguntou. "Quem encontraste?".

Touya respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto curado. Certamente não ficaria nenhuma cicatriz, mas ele não esqueceria. "Meu pai... E tu?".

"Mestre Clow", foi a resposta do outro. "Vós lutastes?". Diante do assentimento do príncipe, o mago ponderou: "Tanto meu mestre como o Rei são pessoas importantes para nós... Então é esse o feitiço do duque! Fazer com que sejamos mortos pela mão daqueles que amamos, a menos que...".

"A menos que o quê?", Touya já estava ficando impaciente.

"Que descubramos que é uma ilusão".

"Claro que tudo é mentira, ilusão! Meu pai nunca me atacaria, bem como teu mestre a ti!".

Eriol virou o rosto e olhou os outros dois corpos caídos no chão. "Espero que eles também percebam que é tudo um engodo".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Em uma sala escura, um tigre alado despertava lentamente, também sentindo dores pelo corpo. Graças à sua poderosa visão, Kerberus logo se acostumou à escuridão, embora ainda estivesse zonzo graças à descida espetacular naquele estranho corredor. Deu alguns passos à frente, fungando e procurando por Touya e os outros quando avistou um brilho à sua frente.

O pequeno ponto brilhante foi aumentando aos poucos, tomando forma humana. Dentro da luz, Kerberus percebeu que havia uma pessoa, uma mulher. Os contornos foram ficando mais firmes até que ele foi capaz de reconhecer a figura. Rainha Nadeshiko.

"Minha senhora", o felino disse, estranhando o porquê da presença da mulher ali. Afinal ela estava morta.

Nadeshiko ergueu a cabeça e olhos sem brilho encararam Kerberus. Com um movimento de mão, ela fez surgir correntes do chão, que prenderam o guardião no lugar.

"Mas o quê...? Minha senhora!".

Com passos lentos, ela aproximou-se até ficar a poucos centímetros de distância. Estendeu a mão e arrancou a tiara que cobria a cabeça do felino, tiara com a gema que representava a família que protegia, tiara que recebera no dia em que fora criado.

"NÃO!", gritou Kerberus, debatendo-se, tentando se livrar das correntes. Por que ela fazia aquilo? Ao ser criado por Clow, jurara proteger a família real. Os Kinomoto o acolheram e aceitaram como membro da família. Amava todos. Poderia reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar, de qualquer modo: pela voz, pelo cheiro...

Foi então que percebeu que aquela mulher, que lhe tomava tudo que tinha de mais importante, não era a soberana de Tomoeda. Ela não exalava nenhum odor. Não havia cheiro nela. Nem a agradável essência de jasmim que ela costumava usar, nem o pútrido cheiro de morte que ela deveria ter. Rosnou irado. Quem, ou melhor, o que era aquela coisa?

Nadeshiko brincava com a tiara prateada de Kerberus, aparentemente sem notar o comportamento do guardião. Jogou a bela peça no chão e, num rápido movimento, pisou em cima, partindo a gema vermelha em vários pedacinhos.

"NÃÃÃO!", rugiu o tigre. Concentrando todo seu poder, abriu a boca e disparou uma grande esfera de energia, que engolfou a Rainha. Viu, com sórdido prazer, a figura dissolver-se em meio a luz. Não estava arrependido, pois aquela não era sua senhora. O impacto o lançou para trás, arrebentando as correntes. Bateu contra uma parede e perdeu a consciência.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da passagem secreta, Tomoyo e Yamazaki ainda procuravam pistas de Lady Sakura. O elfo estava cansado. Aquele corredor parecia não ter fim. Era como se andassem em círculos ou em um labirinto gigante. Expressou o que sentia para a fada, mas ao invés da gargalhada que esperava, recebeu um olhar sério. Ela concordava com ele!

"O que faremos agora, Tomoyo?".

"Não sei... Deve haver uma saída por aqui... TEM que haver uma saída!".

Continuaram andando em frente, pois era a única coisa que podiam fazer. Não tinham como retornar. O corredor enfeitiçado certamente tinha mudado o caminho de volta. O que os impulsionava era a esperança de salvar Sakura. Estavam tão concentrados que não perceberam que aos poucos a passagem foi se estreitando.

"Yamazaki...", chamou Tomoyo, à certa altura.

"Hum?", o elfo estava cansado demais pra falar.

"Reparaste nas paredes?".

"O que tem elas?".

Tomoyo sentiu novamente aquele estranho pressentimento. Havia magia ali. "Acredito que elas estão nos apertando...".

Yamazaki parou. O corredor que antes permitia passar três pessoas lado a lado tranqüilamente, agora estava estreito, com metade de sua largura original.

"Yamazaki...", a fada chamou novamente.

"O quê?".

"CORRE!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As pálpebras pesadas foram lentamente se abrindo, mas o escuro ao redor não permitia que visse alguma coisa. Apurou os ouvidos para encontrar algum sinal dos companheiros, o som de suas respirações.

Nada.

Eriol. Touya. Kerberus.

Para onde teriam ido?

Relaxou o corpo, numa tentativa de acalmar o próprio espírito. Sentia-se à beira do pânico, imerso naquela escuridão, sozinho, sem saber onde sua princesa estava.

Sakura...

Até mesmo o nome dela alentava seu coração. O que nutria por ela era assustadoramente forte, que não encontrava palavras para descrever. Rebelara-se contra tudo que considerava correto para estar ao lado dela, culminando em trair seu duque.

Susano nunca fora um homem bom ou decente. Desde criança, Syaoran escutava histórias sobre o nobre. Seu finado pai servia à família do ilustre senhor e narrava situações vividas no castelo para o caçula de seus cinco filhos. O menino cresceu entre cavalos e espadas, aprendendo a arte da guerra com o pai e os amigos.

Quando se tornou grande suficiente para servir, alistou-se no exército de Nimah. Nesta altura, o fato de ser filho do valoroso capitão Shang acabou-se tornando um motivo de chateação do que de orgulho. Galgou seu espaço a duras penas. Era perseguido, rejeitado, maltratado. Lutou muito para mostrar o valor de sua espada, o valor de um Li.

Era capitão há alguns anos quando a notícia do noivado se espalhou. Sentiu pena da mulher escolhida para ser a duquesa de Nimah. O norte era uma região fria e difícil com as mulheres, sem mencionar que Susano era um déspota. Não o abandonava para honrar a promessa feita por seus antepassados aos senhores de Nimah. Entretanto, quando conheceu a princesa, a pena deu lugar à admiração.

Sakura era bela, doce, inocente... Totalmente diferente da realidade vivida naquela corte, cheia de luxuria e intrigas. Ela era como uma rosa no deserto, sobressaía-se mesmo quando não desejava. Seu sorriso iluminava um ambiente, quebrava tensões, derretia o mais duro dos corações.

Syaoran foi designado para fazer a guarda da preciosa filha do rei, na ausência do duque. E no tempo em que conviveu com ela, a admiração transformou-se em paixão. Não foi difícil apaixonar-se por Sakura. Difícil foi esconder de todos um sentimento que crescia, por mais que evitasse. Acabou se envolvendo, como nunca pensou que se envolveria com alguém.

A princesa tinha saudades de casa, dos amigos, da família. Para distraí-la então, levou-a por longos passeios. Ensinou-a a montar. Incentivou-a para que conhecesse as pessoas do castelo, para que se integrasse na vida de Nimah. Sakura passou a freqüentar a cozinha, os estábulos, o jardim, cativou os empregados e os moradores da vila de Nimah. Visitava doentes e levava agrados às crianças.

E a paixão de Syaoran tornou-se algo mais forte. Tornou-se amor.

Um amor tão intenso que o capitão passava noites em claro tentando buscar uma saída para o dilema em que se encontrava. Não queria abrir mão de sua amada, não podia permitir que se casasse com Susano, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia intervir. Não era um nobre, não sabia como Sakura se sentia em relação a ele, não podia trair seu senhor.

Sua prudência foi lançada ao espaço quando descobriu que seu sentimento era correspondido. Ela também o amava. E depois de revelado, esse amor parecia querer explodir. Não conseguiam mais disfarçar os olhares, os toques sutis. Não agüentavam a vontade louca de se beijarem e se amarem. A cabana na floresta foi uma saída para o desejo que os consumia.

E foi lá que foram pegos por Susano.

Naquela tarde, Syaoran sentiu se coração se partir. E a cada anoitecer, ele se partia mais um pouco por saber que nunca mais poderia estar com ela, com sua flor, com sua amada. Tão perto e tão longe. Juntos, porém separados. Um terrível sortilégio criado num momento de ódio.

Um barulho suave alcançou-lhe os ouvidos. Um farfalhar de um tecido. Passos delicados. Abriu novamente os olhos e desta vez foi brindado com a visão da mulher que possuía seu coração.

"_Sakura_...".

A princesa se aproximava devagar, envolta numa luz diáfana. Era uma visão etérea, angelical. Esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas estranhamente não conseguiu. Sakura o fitava com grandes olhos verdes melancólicos. Tentou mais uma vez chegar a ela. Tudo em vão.

"Ela não é linda?". A voz familiar ressoou na escuridão. "Tão bela... Quem imaginaria que seria uma traidora sem escrúpulos?".

"Susano...". A raiva de Li finalmente o venceu. "Onde ela está?", bradou, a mão direita voando direto para o cabo da espada.

"Ah, meu caro Syaoran... Achas mesmo que eu iria contar onde guardo meu mais sublime tesouro?". A risada maquiavélica encheu o ambiente. "Vais ter que fazer muito mais que isso para descobrir!".

"Susano!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol sentia o corpo do capitão estremecer, vítima do feitiço do duque. Ao seu lado, Touya e Kerberus acompanhavam apreensivos. O jovem mago começou a entoar um mantra, na linguagem dos magos, muito antiga quanto à terra em que viviam. Posicionou as mãos nas têmporas de Li e deixou-se embalar pelas palavras que repetiam.

"Mestre Li! Mestre Li! Escute-me!", gritou mentalmente para Li, esperando que seu apelo ultrapassasse as barreiras da magia de Susano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yamazaki e Tomoyo corriam desesperados. O corredor afunilava-se conforme avançavam. Podiam sentir o calor das chamas das tochas que se aproximavam ligeiramente. Se não encontrassem uma saída, seriam esmagados se, piedade. Preocupados em escapar das paredes, esqueceram de manter a atenção no chão e foi assim que caíram dentro de um fosso.

A descida foi rápida, mais do que eles imaginavam. Bateram com força numa grade e caíram no piso de uma câmara belamente ornada. Tinham saído de uma espécie de passagem de ar.

Tomoyo, que percorrera todo declive agarrada às roupas de Yamazaki, soltou-se para segurar a cabeça que girava. E quando a tontura passou, correu os olhos violetas pelo ambiente. O que viu a fez exclamar de surpresa.

O ex-ladrão também estava tonto. Na verdade, estava suado, com sede e com fome. Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Retomava o fôlego quando ouviu o soluço da amiga.

"O que foi?", perguntou preocupado.

Tomoyo nada falou. Apenas apontou para frente.

E foi então que os olhos amendoados do elfo se depararame com uma grande cela, uma gaiola cujas grades estendiam-se até o teto. Nela, estirado sobre algumas almofadas, estava um belo falcão.

"Lady Sakura!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A imagem de Sakura tornou-se ensombrada, conforme Li lutava para libertar-se da força que o prendia no lugar. Sua cabeça martelava e um estranho zumbido alcançou seus ouvidos. O ruído foi encorpando, tomando a forma de uma voz humana, que o capitão não demorou muito para reconhecer.

Eriol!

"Mestre Li!", o clamor desesperado do mago fez a cabeça de Syaoran latejar ainda mais. A vista obscureceu aos poucos e Li sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado por mãos invisíveis.

"Maldição!", enquanto era erguido daquelas trevas, ouviu Susano praguejar, antes de desmaiar mais uma vez. Ao abrir os olhos, estava no corredor e ao seu lado estavam Eriol, Touya e Kerberus. Devagar, o mago ajudou Syaoran a sentar. O guerreiro tinha a respiração ofegante e parecia não estar focando bem.

"Capitão Li?", o vozeirão do guardião felino chamou a atenção dos dois homens.

"Preciso encontrar Sakura...", foi tudo que Li falou antes de se levantar, ainda aparado por Eriol. Soltou-se, caminhando devagar retomou o caminho.

Os outros se entreolharam antes de acompanhá-lo silenciosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Por ser menor, Tomoyo conseguiu passar sem problemas entre as barras de ferro da cela. Pousou ao lado de Ying-Fa e controlou as lágrimas. O falcão estava ferido, com marcas de sangue seco e penas faltando.

"Oh, minha senhora...", soluçou a fada. Tentou reunir um pouco de magia para curar a princesa, mas estava fraca.

"Tomoyo!", o sussurro do elfo a fez erguer a cabeça. "Alguém se aproxima!".

Precisavam se esconder. Acenando com a cabeça em sinal de que entendera, Tomoyo voou até uma das almofadas e pegando uma manta, cobriu-se. Yamazaki disparou para o armário mais próximo, tentando controlar a respiração e as batidas do coração.

Pisando duro, Susano entrou na câmara, resmungando e trazendo nas mãos seu quadro mágico. Maldito Li! Maldito discípulo de Clow! Iria matar a todos, acabar com tudo e no final, ter Sakura só pra si. Encaminhou-se até a jaula. Mesmo ferido, o falcão recuou alguns passos, o que provocou um sorriso sádico no rosto do duque.

"És um animalzinho esperto, não?", retrucou, pendurando o quadro num cavalete.

Passou a mão e procurou pelos intrusos. Li e os companheiros estavam no corredor. Eriol criara uma barreira que ia repelindo as armadilhas. Eles avançam em passo acelerado. Susano estreitou os olhos. Aquele mago estragava seus planos a cada momento. Passou a mão novamente e procurou pela fada e pelo elfo. Nada apareceu. Franziu o cenho. Havia dois motivos para que alguém em seu castelo não aparecesse em sua tela mágica: ou estava fora do alcance da magia, ou estava morto. Não havia como aqueles dois terem saído do castelo tão rápido, então o nobre assumiu que haviam morrido.

Afastando-se do quadro, parou no meio do salão. E olhando para o falcão, ergueu as mãos para cima, os lábios movendo-se rápido, o encantamento formando-se nas palmas.

"A hora chegou, minha senhora... Completa será minha vitória!".

O teto clareou subitamente, uma clarabóia tomando seu lugar. No céu límpido, uma grande sombra começava a cobrir o sol.

"Sim, sim, SIM!", exclamou o duque. "Por anos, esperei pelo melhor momento... Foste prometida a mim, minha querida princesa, e me traíste na primeira oportunidade. Agora... Agora é minha vez de triunfar!".

Em seu esconderijo embaixo das almofadas, o coração da pequena fada disparou, bem como de seu companheiro oculto dentro do armário. Com olhos arregalados, viram o teto de pedra da câmara se transformar numa imensa clarabóia, graças ao feitiço de Susano, e a luz do sol inundar o aposento. Também ouviram o pio angustiado que Ying Fa começou a emitir.

"_A noite sem dia! A hora de quebrar o feitiço chegou! Rápido, Mestre Li!"._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

N/A: Demorou muito, mas aqui está... Quero dedicar este capítulo a todas as pessoas que acompanham este fic e que me dão incentivo pra continuar escrevendo. O começo dele foi reescrito várias vezes, eu tinha perdido o "clima" da história. Quero agradecer especialmente ao Fantomas. Suas palavras foram de grande ajuda, amigo. Obrigada. E também a RavenDemon, que fez um fanart lindo de Sakura e Syaoran, que me deu muita inspiração. Muito obrigada mesmo.


End file.
